Lost Stars
by Iboubou
Summary: Ta vie va prendre un virage décisif, Rose. Es-tu prête ? Suite de Weasley, tu n'es pas.
1. Please don't see just a boy caught up in

Hey coucou !

Bon bah oui, je poste encore, déso. Mais au pire, je peux remballer mon chapitre, hein, si vous en avez marre ! 8)

Pour les nouveaux arrivants, cette fanfiction est la suite de Weasley, tu n'es pas. que j'ai posté il y a quelques semaines et je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire pour comprendre et ne pas vous faire spoiler ! M'voilà !

Pour les plus anciens et ceux qui s'en fichent du passé de Rose, je développe donc cette fanfic sur la chanson "Lost Stars" de la BO de Begin Again, chantée par Adam Levine (et Keira Knightley, mais niveau plastique, ma préférence va plus facilement vers Adam, voilà ! :mg:). Chaque nouveau chapitre sera un des vers de la chanson.

J'ai compté 13 chapitres et un épilogue pour le moment, mais ça pourrait être plus long si certains chapitres viennent à se diviser... Alors il va falloir me motiver avec tous pleins de reviews et de lectures !

Je préviens, cette fanfiction n'a rien à voir avec le style de WTEP. Ce sera beauuuucoup de romance trèèèès culcul. Voilà.

Alors, à la fin de WTEP, j'avais mis en suspens l'identité du Monsieur qui fait sursauté Rose. Et bien je la laisse encore le temps de ce chapitre ! :mg:

Allez-vous deviner ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies**

Avec un soupir, Rose se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils installés dans le petit bureau mis à leur disposition.

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, puis ces quelques jours en Suisse pour rendre visite à son frère et sa sœur biologique, lui avaient pris ses derniers mois, et c'était avec un certain plaisir qu'elle retrouvait le calme reposant du Bureau des Adoptions Sorcières Britannique.

Shelby, son amie, lui adressa un dernier sourire complice avant de parcourir du regard la liste de leurs rendez-vous, puis de se diriger vers la porte. La jeune fille lui répondit par pure politesse. Elle adorait le travail bénévole qu'elle faisait en ces lieux, elle avait même trouvé en son binôme une femme formidable et un soutien solide. Pourtant, l'appréhension de chaque nouvel accueil ne manquait pas de lui retourner l'estomac.

Son âme était encore fragile. Ces années de paix lui avait permis de se reconstruire et de vivre normalement, mais elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant la fine corde de funambulisme sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elles rencontraient en ces lieux des enfants abandonnés, comme elle. Parfois bouffés par leur peine et leur douleur. Comme elle.

« Monsieur… Hum, oui. Entrez, je vous prie. » chantonna la voix de Shelby en accueillant leur premier rendez-vous.

S'observer en eux était difficile, mais ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'était de se retrouver face à un père, une mère… Un adulte pouvant être l'un de ses parents. Ceux qu'elle n'avait pas connu.

Ses doigts se contractèrent autour de ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur le principal. Si son bénévolat ne lui permettait pas de faire des miracles et de passer au-dessus des lois, son rôle d'écoute et de conseil donnait plus à ces êtres désœuvrés que ce qu'elle avait reçu lors de sa quête.

Aurait-elle sombré aussi profond si elle avait pu recevoir le témoignage de Shelby et sa précieuse aide ?

Aidait-elle réellement toutes ces personnes ?

« Installez-vous, Monsieur Carlos. »

La voix de son amie la piqua comme une aiguille. D'un seul coup, Rose releva la tête, planta son regard dans ces yeux gris qui la fixaient, puis se leva tout court.

« Pro- Professeur ! »

Elle avait peut-être parlé un peu fort. Peut-être semblait-elle un peu stupide aussi. Elle, la vedette des Harpies, l'une des joueuses ayant remporté la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Mais se retrouver ainsi face à son ancien professeur de potion, en ces lieux, dans ce contexte…

« Que faites-vous là ? »

La question avait fusé avant de s'être formulée dans ses pensées et, perdue comme elle l'était, Rose ne saisit pas le regard réprobateur de Shelby. Elle était bouleversée.

Carlos semblait avoir également oublié la présence d'une tierce personne dans l'habitacle. Figé derrière le fauteuil qu'on lui avait indiqué, il jaugeait Rose de toute sa hauteur. Glacial comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Sans doute aux prises au plus profond des dilemmes.

Sa mémoire se remit à fonctionner et Rose parvint à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. C'était quelques semaines plus tôt – deux peut être – lors de la soirée organisées au Manoir Greengrass en l'honneur de Carlos-fils et de son entrée dans l'Ordre des Avocats. Elle n'avait pas parlé au père de son meilleur ami, elle l'avait même très peu regardé… La Coupe du Monde venait tout juste de prendre fin et elle n'avait pas revu ses anciens camarades de Poudlard depuis une éternité.

L'évidence la frappa en plein ventre.

Il la savait très proche de Scorpius, son fils. Et si elle n'était pas au courant d'une possible adoption au sein des Carlos-family, elle en déduisait que son ami n'en savait rien.

Le comportement de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle prit tout son sens : son secret tombait en ruine.

« Je… vous… Excusez-moi… »

Ses bredouillements n'avaient aucuns sens. Elle voulait lui dire que quoi qu'il se passe, Carlos-fils n'en saurait rien, elle qui était tenue au secret.

Mais parviendra-t-elle à cacher la vérité à son ami ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, d'effectuer un seul geste, son ancien professeur salua sa collègue et tourna les talons.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » grogna Shelby en se tournant vers elle.

Rose se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son fauteuil, soufflée par la situation grotesque qui avait allumé foule d'informations dans son esprit sans trouver la moindre logique.

* * *

Alors ?

Si vous devinez l'identité de Monsieur Carlos (Non, il ne s'appelle pas vraiment Carlos. Je ne vise personne ! Haha !), je poste le chapitre 2 mardi ou mercredi. Sinon ce sera la semaine prochaine ! 8)

Franchement là, si vous trouvez pas, j'ai plus qu'à aller me racheter du talent. Voilà !

A vos reviews !

A bientôt :)


	2. Please see me reaching out for someone I

Hey coucou !

Et il s'agissait de... Drago Malefoy ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont deviné !

Je suis navrée pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était Scorpius (franchement... il est pas déjà trop bien avec Lucy ?!) et encore plus pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était Percy... x)

Un grand merci à la très fidèle Welva pour sa review 3 et à vous autres pour les lectures !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see

« Weasley ! » hurla Hitchen de sa voix magiquement intensifiée. « Tu vas me foutre ce maudit cognard dans une tête avant que je t'assigne au banc de touche pendant trois match ! »

Rose étouffa un juron en se massant le poignet droit. A nouveau, elle avait loupé la balle et la force de son coup n'avait rencontré que le vide.

« Je ne suis pas sourde, Poil de Carotte ! »

Elle sursauta violemment et failli glisser de son balai. L'entraineuse des Harpies avait profité de son manque d'attention pour se glisser derrière elle et la voix forte avait vrillé ses tympans et sa poitrine. Elles se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard et Rose se coucha sur le manche pour s'éloigner vers le centre du terrain.

Si aucun cognard ne s'y trouvait, la prise de vitesse eut l'avantage de la rafraichir. Le soleil tapait sur le stade et sur son crâne. L'épaisseur crépue de ses cheveux n'avait pas résisté longtemps à la chaleur étouffante et dégoulinait de sueur sur sa nuque. Son équipement de protection pesait une tonne, le manche de sa batte lui brulait la paume et les trois heures d'entrainements semblaient interminables. Les muscles de ses jambes tiraient encore à cause du running matinal que leur entraineuse leur avait fait subir. Ses paupières étaient prêtes à tomber sur ses yeux et ses pensées virevoltaient ailleurs… Loin de Holyhead, loin de la planète Terre. Depuis le week end, elle ne cessait de repenser à son rendez-vous raté avec…

« Rose ! »

L'avertissement de sa coéquipière la fit réagir trop tard. Le cognard heurta sa cuisse de plein fouet, la douleur électrisa son corps et le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

Le choc de sa chute ne fut pas violent. Elle ne se trouvait pas très haut et les sorts de protection lancés pour leurs entrainements l'avaient ralentie avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Elle referma les deux mains sur sa jambe dans un grognement, lèvres serrées. De toute sa carrière de joueuse professionnelle, elle avait déjà connu pire blessure mais cette idée ne rendit pas la douleur plus supportable.

De sa vue voilée par les larmes, Rose aperçut la silhouette sombre de Hitchen se poser à ses côtés, suivie par les autres joueuses. Phoebe ne tarda pas à accourir à ses côtés, palpant sa cuisse à travers le tissu de son uniforme.

« Bon sang ! gémit-elle en plaquant les mains sur ses yeux, la moindre pression exercée sur sa blessure faisant voler des étoiles sur ses paupières.

\- Ce n'est pas cassé, soupira de soulagement la médicomage de l'équipe. Sans doute, n'y aura-t-il qu'un bleu. Je vais t'examiner à l'infirmerie mais tu ne reprendras pas l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

\- Ne la soigne pas si ce n'est qu'un bleu, grogna Hitchen.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas où tu étais cet après-midi, Rose, mais tu n'étais pas sur le terrain ! Et heureusement que ce n'est qu'un entrainement ! Qu'en aurait-il été en plein match ? Tu dois protéger tes coéquipières ! Ton rôle est primordial et elles doivent pouvoir te faire confiance !

\- Mais je…

\- Tais-toi ! Rentre chez toi un ou deux jours, subit ta blessure. Et réfléchis un peu aux conséquences de tes actes ! »

Son entraineuse tourna les talons, appelant les joueuses à reprendre leurs efforts, et les larmes débordèrent sur ses joues. Larmes de fatigue, de colère et d'injustice plus que de douleur.

o

« Rose ? »

A l'entente de la voix de sa cousine, elle se releva d'un seul coup, prise sur le fait. Dominique avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée et éclata de rire à cette vue.

Rose piqua un fard en tentant d'enlever les traces de chocolat autour de sa bouche, puis avec dans un grognement, se laissa à nouveau glisser le carrelage de sa cuisine.

« Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

\- Rien !

\- Ça, c'est rien ? »

Dominique avait indiqué du doigt le bleu jaunâtre qui tirait sur le noir à certains endroits. Rose grogna, tirant vainement sur le pan de son short pour tenter de cacher sa cuisse. Sa cousine s'installa à ses côtés, lui volant des mains le saladier et la spatule, seul vestige de son dernier échec.

« C'est bon. » nota-t-elle simplement après avoir gouté les restes de la préparation.

\- C'est raté surtout. J'ai voulu essayer la recette de mousse au chocolat et aux pois-chiches de Shelby… Facile, tu parles !

\- Ou alors c'est toi qui est nulle.

\- Merci Donie. Pour conclure cette journée merdique, ça me touche.

\- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, aujourd'hui. Toi, tu subis en silence. »

De quoi parlait sa cousine ? Les questions affluèrent à son esprit, puis la date lui sauta aux yeux. Rose manqua de se frapper le front de la paume de la main. Elle était ridicule… Elle se plaignait pour des stupidité alors que Dominique…

« Tu n'es pas avec Molly ?

\- Molly bécote Martin sur notre canapé. »

Elle aussi avait dû oublier. Rose glissa sa main dans celle de sa cousine et la serra fort, mais ne dis rien.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Dominique avait sombré au fond d'un gouffre à cause d'un garçon. Le garçon avait succombé et elle… Elle avait eu sa famille pour la garder à flot. Comme Rose en avait bénéficié, des années plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien à dire, la présence suffisait.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais rentrée ?

\- Je ne le savais pas, mais je me suis dit qu'au pire, chez toi, il n'y avait aucun risque de trouver un couple qui se bécote sur le canapé.

\- Hey ! Ce canapé a déjà connu de nombreuses séries de bécotage !

\- Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ramener de garçon chez toi !

\- Oh bah… C'est parce que… On ne sait jamais ! Ça pourrait être un fou furieux qui ne veut que connaitre mon adresse pour…

\- Bien sûr ! »

Dominique lui adressa un regard moqueur, la spatule dans la main et Rose ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Sans compter sa cuisse qui irradiait de douleur par vague, un profond mal-être l'entérinait depuis quelques jours. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la cause.

Ou peut-être la déterminait-elle trop bien, avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement.

« Il me manque… » souffla sa cousine, les yeux à moitié clos.

Rose sentit son cœur tressauter quelques instants. Elle avait tant détesté cet homme qui avait mis à terre Dominique, cette fille pleine de vie, pleine de force qu'elle avait toujours admiré et jalousé.

« Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, la spatule à présent nue de toute trace de chocolat, enfoncée dans la bouche.

« Je crois qu'on s'est fait autant de mal l'un que l'autre…

\- Donie, tu n'as jamais été aussi mal qu'en sa présence.

\- C'est faux. Je… J'étais une bonne à rien avant lui. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire et… toucher le fond m'a permis de prendre un appui pour rebondir. Et puis, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, Rose, mais Carl avait un bon fond, tu sais. Je l'aimais, profondément, et je crois que de son côté, ça a toujours été le cas aussi. Ce qui nous a différencié, tous les deux, c'est vous. Toi, Molly, Lucy, mes parents… j'ai toujours pu compter sur vous, malgré toutes les angoisses et les peines que je vous ai causé. Carl, lui… Il n'avait personne, tu comprends ? Il a toujours dû se débrouiller seul. Je pense qu'il était incapable de demander de l'aide, et encore plus incapable de l'accepter, de ma part ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

\- S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il serait sorti de tout ça.

\- Rose… toi et moi, nous sommes bien placées pour dire qu'accepter de l'aide, ce n'est pas si simple. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et, à nouveau, Rose laissa échapper un soupir.

« Toutes les deux, si nous sommes ici, c'est parce qu'on nous a poussé dans la bonne direction, contre notre gré au début. Seules, nous aurions fini comme Carl. »

Dominique se tue quelques instants et le vacarme de la ville s'engouffra dans le petit appartement par les fenêtres, ouvertes dans l'espoir vain de saisir le plus infime des courants d'air.

« Merci, Donie. Je ne te le dirais jamais assez mais, merci…

\- Pour toi, quand tu as essayé de… je me suis trouvée au bon endroit et surtout au bon moment. Si je ne t'avais pas cherché… » Un frisson les parcourut toutes les deux et la gorge de Rose se resserra sous l'émotion. « Tu sais, je ne cesse de me dire que si j'avais forcé Carl à accepter de l'aide… »

La voix de sa cousine se brisa sous l'émotion et Rose eut envie de lui crier qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, que son petit ami avait mis un pied dans la tombe bien avant de la rencontrer, elle. Pourtant, elle en fut incapable. Un visage s'était imprimé sur ses paupières, soufflant toutes pensées et rejets. S'imposant dans sa conscience avec la puissance d'un ras de marée.

Drago Malefoy était-il venu demander de l'aide ? Se retrouver face à elle, une personne inconnue mais si proche de son entourage, la situation avait-elle soufflé tout courage ?

Et si sa réaction l'avait braqué ? S'il s'était, lui aussi, perdu au fond du gouffre ?

o

« Mais qu'est ce que je fous là… » grommela-t-elle en fixant la petite maisonnette mitoyenne devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

Qui aurait pu deviner que Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une des plus riches familles de sang-pur, avait choisi si modeste résidence dans un village si moldu ? Cette maison n'était même pas raccordée au réseau de cheminette, transplaner dans ce quartier était rendu impossible par le secret magique, elle avait dû venir en Magicobus, comme la dernière fois. Scorpius avait défendu son père en prétextant qu'il vivait principalement à Poudlard et ne rentrait généralement que l'été.

Rose se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il n'était sans doute même pas chez lui.

Si elle avait été moins idiote, elle l'aurait contacté en premier lieu par courrier.

« Miss Weasley. »

Elle sursauta violemment en se retournant. Son ancien professeur de potion se trouvait face à elle, mains jointes dans le dos, le regard dur. Son cœur s'agita et elle ouvrit la bouche pour bredouiller quelques excuses avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle en était incapable.

« Vous avez le droit de venir me chercher chez moi ? Il n'y a pas un problème d'éthique ? Et puis comment connaissez-vous mon adresse ? »

Rose papillonna des paupières sous le choc, il avait parlé d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu, ni en tant que professeur, ni en dans un cadre familial.

« Je… Je suis déjà venue, avec Scorpius… Pour arroser vos plantes pendant votre absence. »

Drago Malefoy haussa d'un sourcil, puis, l'ai las, passa devant elle pour rejoindre son domicile.

« Je… Attendez ! Professeur !

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis des années.

\- Hum… M. Malefoy, je… Je ne dirais rien à Scorpius.

\- Que voulez-vous dire à Scorpius ? Vous ne savez rien.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Scorpius, au sujet de votre venue au Bureau des Adoptions.

\- J'espère bien. »

La porte claqua, laissant la jeune femme sur le perron, démunie. Un instant, elle se résigna à partir, et puis la profonde douleur de Dominique la saisit à l'estomac. Pouvait-elle tourner le dos à cet homme sans regret ? Parviendra-t-elle à se regarder dans le miroir par la suite ?

En trois pas, elle atteignit l'entrée de la maisonnette.

« M. Malefoy, je… Je sais que…

\- Allez-vous-en ! »

La voix était étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte mais Rose comprit qu'il l'attendait derrière. Et qu'il l'entendrait.

« Non ! Je… Je ne connais pas votre situation, mais je suis sans doute la seule personne de votre entourage, proche ou lointain, capable de vous écouter et surtout de vous comprendre. Scorpius n'en saura rien, je suis tenue au secret. Je saurais être là pour vous aider, M. Malefoy. Je sais ce que vous vivez et… »

Le pêne dormant cliqueta et Rose s'éloigna d'un bond. Sa bouche était pratiquement collée au bois qu'elle les séparait. Drago ne lui adressa aucun regard et s'effaça du passage.

En silence, elle fit un pas dans un univers qui lui était inconnu, une profonde appréhension bâtant dans le creux du ventre.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me pousser à poster plus vite :mg:

Le prochain chapitre sera très long, il se peut que je décide de le scinder en deux, voilà !

A bientôt ! :)


	3. Take my hand let's see where we wake up

**Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorow – partie 1**

Plantée comme un piquet dans l'entrée de la petite maison, Rose observait son ancien professeur disparaître au détour du couloir. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, il ne l'avait même pas invitée à retirer ses chaussures… N'avait-elle pas été suffisamment impolie jusqu'ici ? Devait-elle imposer sa présence à nouveau ?

« Vous buvez du Scotch ?

\- Oui. »

Rose secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi, elle détestait la saveur sucrée des alcools forts. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel elle était bien une fille, c'était à travers ses gouts pour les cocktails fruités et le vin blanc. Pourquoi avait-elle menti ainsi ?

« Ne faites pas la timide. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon invitation pour venir dans ma maison. »

Il n'avait pas tort, elle sentit ses joues se teinter malgré elle. La lèvre entre les dents, elle se glissa jusqu'au petit salon où Drago Malefoy venait de déposer deux verres à moitié remplis du liquide ambré.

« Vous n'ajoutez pas de glaçons ? »

Il l'observa d'un air las.

« Boire un Scotch de cette qualité avec des glaçons renvient à le couper avec de l'eau. C'est, pour être succinct, un sacrilège. Qui vous a appris de telles manières ?

\- Mon oncle Bill habite en Ecosse, il se sert toujours quelques glaçons avec…

\- Et bien vous lui apprendrez qu'il perd toute la saveur de cette manière. Un Whisky se boit soit à température ambiante, soit accompagné de pierres de granit préalablement refroidies. Vous en voulez ?

\- N-Non merci. »

Elle le regarda se saisir de son propre verre et se caler dans un fauteuil couvert de plaid malgré la chaleur caniculaire. Rose se glissa à son tour sur le canapé en tirant sur les pans de sa robe bien trop courte. Son professeur pointa du doigt sa cuisse.

« C'est plutôt vilain. Vous ne pouvez pas soigner ça ? »

Son bleu avait troqué ses tâches noirâtres pour un jaune verdâtre mais restait tout aussi impressionnant. Il ne la faisait cependant plus souffrir ou boitée et elle pourrait reprendre les entrainements rapidement. Elle hocha des épaules.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est le risque du métier.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien sur un balai, je vous ai vu avec Scorpius lors de la Coupe du Monde le mois dernier.

\- Merci…

\- J'ai été surpris de vous voir choisir cette profession. Avec vos résultats et la réputation de vos parents, vous seriez entrée dans la formation professionnelle de votre choix, vous auriez eu une progression rapide au Ministère.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes parents. »

Rose frissonna elle-même en entendant le ton de sa voix. Son ressentiment envers Ron et Hermione était toujours aussi fort, mais il était également plus coupable.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Mes parents sont décédés, il y a très longtemps. Je… Ils ne m'avaient pas parlé de mon adoption avant… avant…

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas pu échapper à la Gazette du Sorcier à l'époque. Aux lettres de Scorpius non plus. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à ces mois où son ami et Lucy l'avaient soutenu et protégé. Elle ne leur avait pas rendu la tâche aisée mais ils étaient devenus sa famille au-delà des liens du sang.

« Votre fils a été un ami extraordinaire… Il le reste encore aujourd'hui. Il est brillant, bienveillant… »

Ses entrailles se tordirent lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans celui de Drago. Les mêmes yeux que Scorpius.

« Est-il adopté ?

\- Non, sourit finalement son ancien professeur. Non, Scorpius est bien mon fils. Le mien et celui d'Astoria.

\- Alors êtes-vous…

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus. Quoi qu'apprendre que Lucius Malefoy n'est pas mon père aurait sans aucun doute soulagé mon existence.

\- Que faisiez-vous au Bureau des Adoptions alors, si…

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez appris ? »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de se confier.

« Sur le moment, rien. J'étais juste… amorphe. J'avais arrêté de penser pour ne pas souffrir. Mon cas est particulier, je ne l'ai pas appris de manière très conventionnelle… Et puis après, j'ai eu une longue période de déni. Je m'abrutissais de Quidditch, je dormais peu, jusqu'à l'interview. J'ai sombré. J'avais beaucoup de… choses à régler.

\- Y êtes-vous parvenu ?

\- Je crois que oui. Je ne sais pas… Parfois oui, parfois non. »

Rose releva les yeux vers Drago, soulagée qu'il soit obnubilé par son verre. Il laissa défiler quelques instants de silence et elle se permit d'ajouter.

« Dans mon cas, j'avais un vrai deuil à mener. En apprenant mon adoption, c'est mes dix-huit années de vies qui s'en retrouvaient bouleversées. Tout n'était que mensonge, j'étais dans une colère monstre… Mais avec mon travail au Bureau des Adoptions, j'ai pu assister à des retrouvailles heureuses, à des parents adoptifs conciliants, à des enfants équilibrés qui savaient comment se comporter dans cette situation. Ça ne se passe pas forcément mal… Heureusement. Pour beaucoup, l'adoption est une bénédiction et malgré tout, elle l'a été pour moi aussi. »

Elle se tut, essoufflée. Que pouvait-elle ajouter ? Se retrouver en lieu inconnu était malgré tout déstabilisant. Le calme apaisant de Shelby lui manquait…

« J'ai eu une… relation avec une femme, il y a un peu plus de huit ans. J'ai appris qu'elle avait eu un enfant de moi, un fils. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours.

\- Un fils…

\- Elle l'aurait confié à l'adoption.

\- Quoi ? Mais… L'avez-vous rejeté ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je l'aurais aidé si j'avais su. J'aurais élevé l'enfant seul. Elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Drago bu une nouvelle gorgée de son verre mais n'ajouta rien.

« Et que souhaitez-vous faire ? soupira-t-elle.

\- J'hésite… Peut-être cet enfant est-il mieux sans un nom comme le mien.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Enfin, vous savez que les Malefoy n'ont pas tenu le meilleur rôle pendant la guerre…

\- Oui mais, vous vous êtes racheté, non ? Je veux dire… Ron n'a jamais été tendre vous concernant. Mais je me souviens très bien des remarques bien plus pondérées de ma mère et de mon oncle. Vous vous êtes battus du bon côté, à la fin…

\- J'ai toujours su saisir les bonnes opportunités, sourit Drago.

\- Non. Scorpius m'a raconté. Vous vous êtes battu pour protéger votre femme.

\- Ex-femme.

\- Ex-femme, oui… Vous vous êtes battu alors que vous auriez pu fuir. Vous avez protégé mes parents et mon oncle, à votre manière, lorsqu'ils ont été amenés aux Manoir de vos parents.

\- A l'époque, ce n'était pas un acte de bravoure ou de résistance pour moi.

\- C'est bien plus honorable… Si cet enfant savait, apprenait à vous connaitre loin des mœurs, des ragots, des articles des journaux, je pense que…

\- Vous pensez mais vous ne savez rien. »

Son ton cassant n'indiquait qu'une unique chose : il ne souhaitait pas reparler de cette époque, et Rose accepta de se taire à ce sujet. De toute manière, elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

« Vous avez été un excellent professeur. Dur, souvent, mais aussi très juste. Patient. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu la moindre critique concernant votre enseignement et votre jugement à Poudlard. Vous étiez froid mais passionné. Mes cours de potion étaient mes préférés. Vous saviez nous transmettre, nous apprendre l'importance de la précision et de la rigueur. J'ai même appliqué vos conseils en Quidditch, même si ce n'était pas votre but. Et puis vous avez élevé Scorpius… Je veux dire, Scorpius réussit sa vie. Il est parfait sur tous les plans. Votre éduction n'y est pas pour rien.

\- Vous dressez là un portrait de façade. Je ne suis pas parfait, comme Scorpius ne l'est pas.

\- Et cet enfant que vous recherchez ne l'est pas non plus. Mais ces défauts, il n'y a que vous pour le lui expliquer. »

Rose laissa s'égrener quelques secondes de silence, songeant à la manière dont elle pourrait lui expliquer ses dires.

« Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais j'ai un frère et une sœur biologique. Ma grande sœur a sept ans de plus que moi. Elle a connu nos parents, elle s'en souvient. J'ai cette tâche de naissance… elle a la même. Ma mère en avait une similaire sur le bras également. Et puis, j'ai aussi cette fâcheuse tendance à me caresser la nuque lorsque je lis. Je le tiens de mon père En parlant avec elle, ces traits de personnalités que je ne partageais avec personne, ces TOC ont pris tout leur sens. Même si Ron et Hermione m'ont donné beaucoup et même si je me suis adaptée à leur présence, j'ai développé des ressemblance avec eux, certaines caractéristiques sont restées. Apprendre qu'elles ne sortaient pas de nulle part, ça m'a… Priverez-vous votre enfant de ce plaisir ? »

Elle risqua un regard vers Drago et, l'espace d'une seconde, retint sa respiration de surprise. Il la dévisageait, la sondait. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée qu'il saisisse l'émotion qui pointait dans l'humidité de ses yeux. Qu'il la trouve stupide.

Elle n'en ressentit pas un instant le jugement.

« Juridiquement, je pourrais le rencontrer ? Cet enfant. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans.

\- Je… Il doit y avoir des dérogations étant donné que vous ne connaissiez pas son existence au moment de l'adoption mais…

\- Combien de temps ? Quel âge doit-il avoir ?

\- Dix-sept ans. La majorité. Et… Il doit accepter surtout… S'il n'est pas au courant, comme je l'ai été…. Il faudrait demander l'avis de Franck, au Bureau, il… »

Rose se tut d'elle-même. Drago gardait les yeux fixés sur son verre de Scotch, et malgré elle, elle en saisissait tout le désespoir. Elle faillit contourner la table basse pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Les lois régissant l'adoption, elle les détestait. Sa vie aurait pris un tout autre visage si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas caché ses origines, si elle avait pu connaitre son frère avant sa folie, aider sa sœur à porter son fardeau.

Sa vie aurait été différente dans toutes ses facettes.

Le regrettait-elle ?

Le gout du Whisky réchauffé par la température ambiante lui déchira les papilles et la gorge, Rose ne put retenir une grimace de dégout.

« Vous n'aimez pas ça. » remarqua simplement Drago.

Rose baissa le regard, hocha des épaules.

« Je suis navrée… Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire à part vous écouter. »

C'était vrai. Une pointe d'acier lui transperça le cœur comme à chaque fois que les lois faisaient preuve d'injustice. Comment pouvait-on empêcher un père de retrouver son fils ?

Un père comme celui qu'avait eu Scorpius… N'était-ce pas priver cet enfant d'une réussite certaine.

« J'aimerais rester seul. Pouvez-vous me laisser ? »

Bien sûr. Mais était-ce ce qu'il y avait de préférable pour lui ?

o

« Pour ne pas se faire punir, il a tenté de faire croire au Professeur Londubat que les bièraubeurres avaient été livrées par le soi-disant calamar géant du Lac de Poudlard… »

Rose partit dans un tel fou-rire qu'elle manqua d'en renverser son café alors que Shelby tentait de conserver son masque de mère furieuse.

« Mais enfin, te rends tu comptes que c'est à l'adolescence qu'on se forge sa personnalité. Que va devenir mon fils ?!

\- Quelqu'un de très bien, bafouilla la jeune femme entre deux éclats. De très, très bien… »

Shelby roula des yeux juste à l'instant où au détour du couloir, la rouquine percuta de plein fouet un homme à peine plus grand qu'elle.

Rose jura en époussetant sa robe, brulée par la boisson qui avait giclé du gobelet sous l'impact, puis se figea en avisant le visage furieux de Drago Malefoy.

« Faites donc attention ! » gronda-t-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Elles tournèrent le regard pour suivre ses pas, silencieuses.

« Est-ce que je viens de rêver où…

\- Ta robe tachée est bien la preuve que non. Cet homme est d'une politesse…

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Franck. »

A son tour, elle planta son amie sur place sans prendre le temps de nettoyer les traces de leur altercation.

Des agents de sécurité se tenaient devant la porte du bureau qu'elle visait, et le conseiller juridique était en furie.

« Mais enfin, vous rendez-vous compte ? Il était à deux doigts de m'agresser, je ne comprends pas… Rose ! Tu l'as vu, ce fou ? Il est parti ?

\- Euh, je crois…

\- Je vais aller vérifier de moi-même ! »

Franck partit d'un pas furieux, suivi des agents de sécurité, et Rose se retrouva seule dans le petit bureau, éberluée.

Le Professeur Malefoy ? Violent ? Fou ? Lui renversant du café sur sa robe sans s'excuser de sa maladresse ?

Impossible. Si Scorpius savait…

Son regard glissa sur le plan de travail, accrocha un petit dossier bleu à moitié ouvert. Le même que celui qui refermait le secret de ses propres origines, excepté que le sien était rouge.

Les voix de ses collègues résonnaient dans le couloir, mais sans leur accorder la moindre importance, Rose se sentit glisser en silence vers les feuilles de parchemin volantes qui dépassaient de la pochette. Elle souleva du bout des doigts le battant, son regard parcourant les inscriptions en mémorisant le moindre des noms.

« Temperance Shafiq »

La signature lui tira un froncement de sourcils.

Temperance Shafiq était décédée quelques mois plus tôt de la dragoncelle. Elle avait plus de 90 ans et devait donc être ménopausée depuis des dizaines d'années. Pourquoi avait-elle signé ce contrat d'adoption ?

La lumière s'alluma dans le silence, avec un naturel terrifiant.

Temperance Shafiq avait une nièce d'un ou deux ans de plus que Rose. Si on remontait à huit ans, alors…

« Oh… »

* * *

Ohoh !

Bon, et pour en savoir plus sur ma version de Drago Malefoy, je vous invite à aller lire, si vous le souhaitez, son histoire d'amour avec Astoria Greengrass, _Run away with me_ (20 250 mots) et pour le moment où il apprend qu'il est papax2 depuis huit ans, _Enjoy the Silence_ (1848 mots).

En tout cas, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu et on se retrouve très vite pour la partie 2 ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec vos impressions et vos questions, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne mords pas (en tout cas si vous n'êtes pas un enfant grassouillet 8) ) !

A bientôt !

PS : Welva, ta fidélité me sidère ! Merci :*


	4. Take my hand - partie 2

Hey coucou !

Et oui, je ne suis pas morte !

Navrée pour cette absence de deux semaines... 1 point pour la fatigue et la vie réelle - 0 pour Iboubou !

Bon et puis j'ai quand même pris le temps de réécrire ce chapitre 3, et au vu du nombre de mot, je me suis dit que finalement, je le découperais en trois partie plutôt que deux ! x) La troisième partie fera plus de 5000 mots donc bon... Vous êtes prévenus !

Alors étant donné que j'ai été très absente, je posterais avant la fin de la semaine la suite (enfin, je dis ça mais je signe aucun contrat ! :mg:)

Bonne lecture !

PS : gros calin à Welva pour sa review !

* * *

 **Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorow – partie 2**

Les dents serrées, Rose ferma le poing et frappa de trois coups le battant de bois.

Celui-ci resta inerte. Longtemps.

Elle souffla de soulagement. Elle s'était forcée à lui rendre visite, mais s'il était absent, elle n'aurait pas à transgresser ses devoirs envers le Bureau des Adoptions. Elle rangerait ce lourd secret dans une petite boite et…

« Miss Weasley. »

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme qui la dépassait d'une demi-tête croisa les bras sur le torse, le regard dur.

« Professeur…

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur. »

Et comment devait-elle donc l'appeler ? Rose fut prise d'un rire nerveux, caressant compulsivement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Appelez-moi Drago.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Ne soyez-pas stupide… Il y a un homme derrière le Professeur Malefoy.

\- Alors appelez-moi Rose. »

Il la jaugea du regard alors que, oubliant la raison de sa visite, Rose lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Elle se rembrunit. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle savait sans avoir l'air de sortir d'une chanson de Police ?

« Il s'appelle Archie.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Votre fils. »

Le père de son ami l'observait imperturbable, les bras croisés sur le torse, et Rose n'osait plus lever les yeux. Elle était en faute, de A à Z. S'il la dénonçait… Si sa révélation le poussait à commettre l'irréparable…

« Je sais tout, souffla-t-elle. J'ai lu son dossier.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi. »

Son regard s'était transformé en glace et Rose courba les épaules alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans le creux de son ventre.

Il s'était ouvert à elle et lui avait offert une esquisse de son secret en quête de conseil. Elle avait défoncé la porte à coup de bélier et avait violé la vérité sans un regret. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle mais à cet instant, elle se sentait écrasée par son regard et la colère qui transpirait de ses pores.

La porte claqua et elle tourna précipitamment les talons.

o

Elle s'était coulée dans un pyjama léger pour contrer la chaleur étouffante et, avachie sur son canapé, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait sa cousine.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de chez Drago Malefoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la boule d'angoisse qui pulsait contre son estomac ne s'était pas apaisée. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle avait finalement trouvé Lucy rouge de colère, assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à garder pour elle ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça sa cousine.

\- Non.

\- Rose !

\- Quoi ? Tu viens toujours pour parler de toute manière, tu n'appliques jamais mes conseils ! Tu t'engueules avec Scorpius, tu débarques ici, tu hurles au monde entier qu'il lui faudra ramer pour te récupérer, et puis tu accoures vers lui dès que tu n'as plus rien à dire. »

Rose intercepta le coussin qui fonçait vers son visage.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! bougonna Lucy.

\- Si. Il est à tes pieds depuis toujours. Il est adorable, il te vénère… et toi, tu es terrifiée par la routine et par le risque de finir comme tes parents.

\- C'est faux.

\- Lucy… Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputé ? »

Un second coussin prit son envol, puis rejoignit son frère sur le sol.

« Quand t'es-tu fait greffer une intelligence ?

\- C'était offert avec la Coupe du Monde. »

Elles échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Rire qui s'étouffa dans l'anxiété qui semblait prête à faire vaciller sa volonté. Elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Lucy… Surtout pas à Lucy !

« Je suis une petite amie horrible, souffla sa cousine en massant ses tempes.

\- C'est vrai, mais Scorp' t'aime, alors profites-en tant qu'il te supporte encore. »

Un bruissement d'aile et une petite chouette franchit la fenêtre pour se poser sur la table du salon, coupant court à leur conversation. Lucy détourna son attention et Rose remercia le ciel. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture mais la signature fut la première chose qu'elle lut.

Elle replia le parchemin et le glissa sous sa cuisse. D'un regard, elle s'assura avec soulagement que sa cousine n'avait rien remarqué de son manège.

Pourquoi son cœur palpitait-il ainsi ?

o

« Je suis désolée… Je voulais juste vous aider… »

Drago Malefoy gardait les yeux rivés sur le verre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçu la veille, il l'invitait à le retrouver chez lui le lendemain.

Rose n'avait jamais appréhendé autant un rendez-vous. En tout cas, pas depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait invitée à entrer avant de se couler dans un mutisme interminable. Sa démarche était si courageuse qu'elle en restait pantoise. Il avait tant à perdre… Obtenir les informations quelle détenait sur son fils, c'était aussi risquer de livrer le délit qu'il avait commis, huit ans plus tôt.

Huit ans… Cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans à l'époque et considérant qu'il était lui-même de la même année que Ron et Hermione, 41 ? 42 ans ? L'idée lui semblait presque inconcevable. Il avait été son professeur, elle son élève… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment pouvait-on sauter vingt-quatre ans de différence d'âge ainsi que la distance qui séparait leur deux statuts ? S'étaient-ils aimés ?

La curiosité pulsait dans ses veines. Elle observa l'homme face à elle. De taille moyenne, il était resté un bel homme malgré les années. Il était loin des hommes qui lui plaisaient, sans doute trop blond, trop fin, trop vieux… trop prof. Mais elle ne pouvait lui retirer le charme qui perçait sous sa carapace froide. N'avait-elle pas entendu à de multiples reprises ses camarades s'enthousiasmer et fantasmer sur sa personne.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Entre Neville Londubat et la silhouette charnue du spectre du Professeur Slughorn, la concurrence n'était pas non plus de haut niveau.

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'ébruiterez rien de ce que vous avez appris. Sur l'identité de la mère de mon fils. »

Malgré elle, Rose sursauta.

« Je ne compte pas… Je suis soumise au secret.

\- Le secret et la discrétion ne vous ont pas empêché de mettre le nez dans un dossier confidentiel.

\- Je l'ai fait pour vous aider !

\- M'aider à quoi ? En apprendre plus sur un fils que je ne pourrais pas rencontrer avant plus de dix ans ? Ou même jamais… C'était du voyeurisme, rien de plus. »

La colère naquit en elle, mêlée à la honte. Un instant, elle manqua de se lever et de foutre le camp, mais son corps refusait de lui répondre.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas de mon aide, cracha-t-elle, pourquoi m'envoyer cette lettre ? Pourquoi ne pas fuir comme vous avez fui cette pauvre fille ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas.

\- Vous avez eu peur pour votre carrière, j'imagine. Peur qu'elle parle ou d'être découvert, qu'importe. Comment avez-vous pu être aussi lâche ?

\- Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire, gronda-t-il en se levant, pâle de colère.

\- J'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre.

\- Sortez de chez moi. »

Elle se redressa à son tour, fixant son regard dans celui de Drago. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, beaucoup trop proches : Rose pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ce qui n'apaisa pas ses émotions. Sa respiration sifflait si fort qu'elle ne parvenait plus à écouter ses pensées. Hors d'elle, elle prit le parti de s'éloigner au plus vite, puis se figea au bout de quelques pas.

« Non… Non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore ?

\- Non, je ne partirais pas. Vous avez peut-être beaucoup à perdre si la rumeur de votre ancienne liaison venait à s'ébruiter, mais mes actes ne sont pas sans risque non plus. J'ai ouvert votre dossier dans une pulsion, mais je suis venue vous voir en toute connaissance de causes. Je l'ai fait par estime pour le professeur qui a su me transmettre sa passion et le père qui a élevé mon meilleur ami. Mais l'homme que vous êtes me déçoit.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à…

\- Ma vie a tourné au désastre à cause d'une loi stupide et de la lâcheté de ma famille biologique et d'adoption. J'en ai perdu ceux qui m'ont élevé, la chance de connaitre mon frère sous un autre visage, ma sœur aussi… Elle savait où j'étais. Elle côtoyait ma cousine, elle… Elle aurait pu… Elle aurait pu être présente dans ma vie, même sans me révéler son identité. Elle aurait pu éviter de laisser celle que j'étais exploser face à la presse. »

Le silence accueillit ses derniers mots. Rose n'osait pas se retourner vers lui, la respiration toujours haletante. Elle devinait ses joues roses et ses yeux humides. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon pour retomber contre son visage, chatouillant la naissance de sa nuque. Juste à l'endroit où se nichait la tâche de naissance qui déterminait tant chez elle.

Le silence l'assaillit et elle ferma les yeux, en proie au pire des effrois. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se confiait, ses vieux démons ressurgissaient sous le voile. La plus infime des pertes de contrôle et il se déchirerait pour lui voler sa vie, à nouveau.

Sa seule défense : le silence. Mais ce soir-là, Rose ne se tut pas. Ses poings se refermèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa, et elle se retourna face à l'homme, décidée.

« Cette loi est importante pour tout un tas de raison mais dans certains cas, le mien… le vôtre… Elle est injuste. Mais je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous aimez cet enfant et que vous ne me mettrez pas dans une situation délicate. Je sais que vous serez juste.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Il l'observait de l'extrémité du salon, les bras croisés sur sa robe sombre. Rose risqua quelques pas vers lui.

« Soyez présent dans sa vie. Comme un… un protecteur. Un guide. Respectez le silence de ses parents adoptifs et sa liberté de découvrir votre identité lorsqu'il sera prêt.

\- C'est ce que vous auriez aimé avoir ?

\- Non, c'est ce qu'il a manqué à ma vie. »

* * *

Petite info : la référence à Police, c'est par rapport à la chanson _Every breath you take_. Et on va dire que Police est un groupe de musique aussi magique que moldu, OK ? :mg:

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me gueuler dessus par rapport à mon absence, réagir à la transformation de Slughorn en fantome ou à la relation de Drago et Rose qui ne part pas d'un très bon pied !

Merci pour vos lectures :)

Et à bientôt !


	5. Take my hand - partie 3

Bon, les amis, il est venu le temps qu'on discute.

Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Est ce que vous rechercher uniquement du plaisir ? Ou un passe temps de quelques minutes par flemme de faire votre ménage ?

Personnellement, je suis ici pour partager. Ce que vous lisez demande un réel travail, auquel je prends beaucoup de plaisir, certes, mais un travail tout de même. Pour ma part, je publie énormément et je ne suis ni au chomage, ni en vacances, et il m'arrive même d'être malade, triste, et fatiguée. Je prends sur mon temps libre après une journée de travail ou durant le week end, écrire étant une passion. Je sacrifie du temps passé avec mon mari, mes amis, ma famille pour sortir ce que je crée dans ma tête. Alors certes, je le ferais, textes publiés ou non sur internet, mais comme tout travail (scolaire, professionnel, personnel), un retour est nécessaire afin que la motivation ne baisse pas.

Si je vous invite prendre le thé et que je vous offre une part de gateau fait maison, resteriez-vous silencieux ? Non, vous me feriez un retour. Un "C'est bon" ou un "c'est sucré un peu..."

Sachez que je ne vous demande pas plus. Juste du partage ! Prenez ce que je vous offre, mais sans vos précieux retours par reviews, je ne prendrais plus de plaisir à me livrer ainsi sur internet et finirait par garder mes écrits pour moi, mon mari, mes amis, ma famille.

Sachez également que le rythme de publication que je m'impose, il est pour vous et non pour moi ! Il est très contraignant, prenez ça en compte.

Voilà.

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorow – partie 3**

Drago n'avait pas levé le regard depuis qu'ils avaient atteints le portique du pensionnat. Rose siffla de gène en observant l'immense armature de fer, incertaine de la justesse de son choix. Elle se tourna vers son ancien professeur, fronça des sourcils.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé de…

\- Quel parent digne de ce nom laisse son enfant croupir dans une école tout l'été ? »

Elle souffla à nouveau, agacée. Ses recherches avaient pris plusieurs semaines mais n'avaient pas été vaines. Le Bureau des Adoptions Sorcières organisait des groupes de parole pour les enfants dont les parents adoptifs acceptaient de les y envoyer, une fois tous les trois mois. Elle n'était pas habilitée à s'occuper de ces réunions, n'étant qu'une simple bénévole et non une assistante sociale, mais son nom était apparu dans le registre. L'enfant n'avait pas été présent à la dernière, quelques jours plus tôt, et au milieu d'une liasse de parchemins volants non classés, Rose avait trouvé une lettre de sa mère adoptive excusant son absence.

Le petit Archie passait la moitié de son été dans un établissement moldu britannique aisé. Rose n'avait pas manqué de froncer les sourcils… Ces stages n'étaient accessibles qu'aux enfants de plus de neuf ans. Le fils de Drago devait avoir sept ans, huit peut être…

« Il semblerait qu'on ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour lui offrir un enseignement de qualité… Et puis ses parents travaillent peut-être. Ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques semaines.

\- Jamais je n'aurais envoyé Scorpius dans ce genre de prison. Un enfant de cet âge a besoin d'être aux côtés de sa famille. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais prit le parti de se taire. Combien de crises délirantes avait-elle fait à la simple idée de rencontrer sa sœur et son frère biologiques ?

D'un coup d'œil, elle le vit si tendu que ses pieds trébuchaient sur le sol à chaque pas et que ses mains semblaient collées à ses hanches.

« Tout va bien se passer… rassura-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

\- Et comment allons-nous rentrer ? J'imagine qu'une école d'une telle qualité ne laisse pas passer n'importe qui. Quoi ? »

Rose avait lâché un pouffement de rire.

« J'ai réfléchi à un plan…

\- Qui est ?

\- C'est une surprise !

\- Hum. »

Le parc s'étendait tout autour de l'école, verdoyant et chatoyant. Des chants d'oiseaux résonnaient dans les arbres et elle devina des mouvements à proximité du large chemin de graviers qui conduisait au bâtiment principal. Une voiture les dépassa, rutilante et luxueuse. Rose fronça des sourcils.

Ils étaient arrivés en Magicobus, faute de pouvoir transplaner directement dans l'enceinte. Ils devaient avoir l'air de personnes riches et, bien qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Drago d'abandonner son éternelle robe sombre contre un vêtement chic et moldu, elle espérait que la direction du pensionnat ne se pose pas trop de questions devant leur arrivée discrète.

« Bon sang de… »

Le juron étouffé de son compagnon la fit presque sursauter et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher sous la surprise. Elle tourna le regard vers le bâtiment principal de l'école et resta bouche bée. Si Poudlard était une impressionnante construction, Hurtwood House était sublime dans sa simplicité. Nichée dans le parc comme dans un nid douillet, un manoir édouardien gigantesque s'élevait tel une fleur. Le lieu appelait à l'apaisement et à la simplicité, et Rose sentit se bras retomber mollement de chaque côté de son corps.

« Il y a pire comme lieu de vacances. »

Elle cligna des yeux : Drago venait-il de sourire ?

Rose resta interdite un instant. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait déjà vu sourire… Lorsqu'il parlait à son fils, par exemple, ou aux filles d'Astoria qu'il avait presque élevé. Ou devant une des célèbres potions ratées de Dominique. Mais jamais en tête à tête avec elle.

Il lui retourna un regard étonné.

« Allons-y. » bredouilla-t-elle en pressant le pas, les joues rougissantes.

L'entrée du Manoir débouchait sur une large entrée aux murs boisés, aux pierres d'époque recouvertes d'un tapis chaleureux et aux meubles imposants. Il régnait une forte odeur de lavande et, malgré elle, Rose ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez alors que Drago levait les yeux vers la petite sonnette qui avait retentit à leur entrée.

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'allure replète et élégante surgit de l'une des larges arches de bois menant aux différentes pièce du manoir.

« Bonne après-midi. Vous venez chercher votre enfant ?

\- Non, minauda Rose en glissant son bras autour de celui de Drago, manquant de rire devant sa réaction figée. J'avais pris contact avec Mrs Berkeley pour une visite…

\- Une visite aujourd'hui ?

\- Au nom de Malefoy. Drago et Rose Malefoy.

\- A quoi jouez-vous ? grinça ce dernier à voix basse.

\- Pour notre fils, Scorpius.

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! s'exclama la femme avec enthousiasme, faisant balancer son chignon sur le sommet de son crâne. Catherine m'en a touché un mot, mais elle s'occupe actuellement du départ de nos petits pensionnaires de l'été… Elle ne pourra pas vous faire la visite.

\- Elle m'a pourtant assurée que…

\- Je m'en vais la prévenir de votre arrivée. Pouvez-vous patienter dans le petit salon ? Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Au départ de leur hôte, Rose s'assit avec prudence sur l'un des divans de cuir brun en baladant le regard sur la décoration chaleureuse mais oppressante du « petit » salon. L'établissement était réputé mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était attendue à tomber sur tel style… Ils recevaient chaque année plus de trois cents élèves et le bâtiment n'étant pas une construction sorcière, il devait y avoir d'autres infrastructures pour leur accueil…

« Je peux savoir à quoi tout cela rime ?

\- Il nous fallait une excuse pour…

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous êtes trop jeune pour être mère ! Et pour qui me faites-vous passer ?! Je fais le double de votre âge !

\- Il me semble que la mère de votre fils n'a que quelques mois de plus que moi.

\- Comment… »

Alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité naissait au creux de son ventre, Rose vit Drago serrer la mâchoire pour retenir sa colère, le teint blême. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je suis désolée… Je voulais juste…

\- M'aider. Oui, j'avais compris.

\- Il s'en va aujourd'hui. C'était le dernier jour pour le voir.

\- Vous êtes indiscrète, insolente, impétueuse.

\- Merci.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Vous avez oublié insupportable.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit infernale. »

Vexée, Rose releva le regard vers lui. Il semblait n'avoir aucun remord par rapport à ses paroles, et le visage fermé, qu'il avait arboré depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plutôt, n'était plus brisé par le moindre des sourires.

« J'en ai marre, je m'en vais. Débrouillez-vous. »

Son souffle était à peine audible mais le tressaillement de son ancien professeur lui indiqua qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

« Non, je… Je n'y parviendrais pas seul.

\- Personne n'y arriverait.

\- Je crois que je ne peux pas. »

Son visage s'était violemment contracté, comme si une douleur insurmontable l'avait pris en étau. Rose posa la main sur la sienne et se rapprocha de lui, imperceptiblement.

« Je pense que si nous partons maintenant, vous finirez par le regretter. Mais si vous le souhaitez…

\- Comment c'était, pour vous ?

\- Oh, euh… Loin de mes espérances. C'était très compliqué, mais… Je l'ai reconnu. Dès que j'ai vu ma sœur, j'ai su que c'était elle. Pourtant, on ne se ressemble absolument pas. »

Drago fronça des sourcils, sceptique.

« Je ne pense pas être capable de croire en ces ''miracles''.

\- Vous verrez bien. Nous restons ? »

o

« Hurtwood est l'établissement privé le plus prestigieux de Grande-Bretagne ! » glapissait Mrs Berkeley en les précédents dans l'un des couloirs de l'immense manoir. « Nous fêtons nos 60 ans d'institution le mois prochain. Nous comptons parmi nos anciens élèves Emily Blunt et Hans Zimmer !

\- Qui sont ces gens ? souffla Drago en tentant de suivre ses pas.

\- Aucune idée… Des personnalités politiques ? bredouilla Rose.

\- Nos étudiants sont particulièrement attirés par notre programme d'Arts. Nous proposons une variété non négligeable d'option : théâtre, musique, dessin… Nos professeurs sont des références dans leur domaine. Quel âge a votre petite merveille ?

\- Sept ans. »

Rose avait menti avec une facilité déconcertante, elle se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité.

« Oh, il est encore très jeune dans ce cas. » remarqua Mrs Berkeley en poussant la porte d'une des salles de classe. « Comment avez-vous connu Hurtwood House ?

\- Ma mère nous l'a chaudement recommandé, minauda-t-elle. Et puis nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fils… Il est très doué en peinture !

\- Il serait peut-être intéressant qu'il se joigne à nous lors de l'un de nos camps d'été ! Nous accueillons des enfants plus jeunes afin qu'ils puissent se faire un avis sur l'école et bénéficier de quelques conseils de notre personnel enseignant. Il n'a pas pu se joindre à vous ce matin ?

\- Oh, c'est une surprise ! Il regarde votre brochure depuis un moment déjà. »

Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers Drago qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il s'était approché du tableau noir et observait une craie bleue comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

Un comble pour un professeur !

« Oh, très bien, très bien… » marmonna la directrice en détournant son attention de Drago. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, nos salles de classe sont organisées de manière très ergonomique. Les chaises et les tables sont sur roulettes afin qu'elles puissent être plus mobiles. Nous favorisons le travail en groupe et la recherche active pour améliorer l'apprentissage.

\- Mon chéri ! » la coupa Rose.

Complètement détaché du discours de la quarantenaire, son ancien professeur avait reposé la craie et, en se frottant la joue, y avait laissé deux larges trainées colorées. Elle ne put retenir un rire moqueur alors qu'il l'observait dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Du bout des doigts, Rose parvint à effacer les traces. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et elle retira sa main comme si le simple contact l'avait brulé.

« _Putain Rose… A quoi tu joues ?_ »

o

Le parc qui se trouvait derrière le Manoir était bien plus vaste que la parcelle qui se trouvait devant. D'immenses hêtres, pins et chênes s'élevaient vers le ciel et couvraient l'herbe asséchée d'une ombre agréable en ce mois de forte chaleur.

Ombre dont les enfants profitaient alors que le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel.

Alors Mrs Berkeley leur avait conseillé de visiter le parc quelques minutes et avait pris congé, Rose sentit Drago tressaillir à ses côtés.

« Regarde là-bas. »

Il lui indiqua une parcelle à proximité de la terrasse qui s'étendait sous leur pieds. Dans la maigre ombre d'un tilleul, un enfant aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et au visage pointu avait le nez plongé dans un énorme livre. Insensible aux jeux de ses camarades, il parcourait les pages du doigt, ses lèvres remuant en silence. Rose sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« C'est lui ?

\- Je… »

Drago avait les sourcils et les lèvres froncées, fixant l'enfant comme en proie à un profond dilemme.

Rose serra son épaule entre ses doigts et, prenant son courage à deux mains, dévala les quelques marches avant qu'il ne la retienne, ignorant ses appels.

L'enfant leva un regard apeuré lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, je suis Rose. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il plaqua le livre contre son torse.

« Tu sais que ce livre est plus gros que ta tête ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te mange tout cru ?

\- Un livre, ça ne mange pas les gens tout cru.

\- Oh, si tu savais… »

Le Manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'Hagrid faisait acheter aux étudiants de troisième année était encore vivace dans sa mémoire. Les moqueries de Ron lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert pour la première fois aussi.

« Que lis-tu ?

\- Non ! » gémit-il lorsque Rose écarta l'ouvrage de son torse. A l'intérieur se cachait un deuxième livre couvert de dessin. Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif, le cachant dans son sac, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes. « Je vais être puni…

\- Puni ? Mais enfin, non. Que lisais-tu ?

\- Quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit de lire. Mère dit que ce n'est pas assez prestigieux pour moi et que je dois me concentrer sur le piano.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas le piano. »

Le garçonnet jeta des regards autour de lui avant de répondre à voix basse.

« Non, moi, j'aime les Marvels, comme Oncle Jack.

\- Les Marvels ?

\- Oui ! Les Iron Man, les Spider Man, et j'aimerais bien lire Deadpool mais même Oncle Jack dit que je suis trop petit encore. Mais il m'en offre pleins en cachette ! J'en ai une boite à chaussures remplie.

\- Et ta Maman ne l'a jamais vu ? Où est-elle ?

\- Sous mon lit, Mère ne fait pas le ménage.

\- Oh, et tu me montrerais ce qu'est un Marvel, Archie ? »

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas Archie, je suis Charles. Archie, c'est lui. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle suivit le doigt pointé. Assis sur les marches de la terrasse du Manoir à côté de Drago, un deuxième garçon au visage encore rond de l'enfance, avec de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son front et sa nuque ainsi qu'un teint doré presque brun semblait pris dans un monologue sans fin.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Bin oui, il dormait en dessous de moi dans le dortoir. Il ronfle et il raconte des trucs bizarres… Il a dit que ce que je lisais, c'était nul parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de baguettes magiques. »

Rose sentit sa mâchoire tomber alors que son regard ne quittait plus son ancien professeur et son fils. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, absolument rien. Et Drago ne semblait pas conscient de l'identité de son jeune interlocuteur : tendu comme il l'était souvent, il les fixait, le regard froncé, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Son cœur s'emballa alors que devant elle, la magie s'opérait. L'enfant avait-il deviné ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'il vienne parler à son père biologique par pur hasard ?

Le petit n'en finissait plus de déblatérer dans les oreilles d'un Drago Malefoy inattentif et, anxieuse de manquer l'instant de la révélation, elle ramena les genoux contre son torse pour poser le menton dessus.

« Tu es une maman ? demanda Charles.

\- Non, je ne suis pas maman.

\- Tu aurais été une très belle maman. »

Elle manqua de sursauter de surprise.

« Merci, tu es très gentil…

\- Tu seras maman bientôt ? »

Rose frissonna à la simple idée de tenir un marmot pleurnichard dans ses bras.

« Oh, non. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être maman un jour.

\- C'est dommage. Oncle Jack aime bien les belles maman. Vous auriez pu vous marier.

\- Bah… »

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire édenté et Rose éclata de rire. Pour son âge, ce petit était déjà un très bon entremetteur.

« Archie ! »

Un grand homme noir était apparu à la suite de Mrs Berkeley dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée du manoir et, malgré elle, Rose sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif vers Drago et l'enfant, se plaçant entre eux comme pour protéger Archie de son corps.

« Je dois te laisser, Charles. Mais tu sais, si tu aimes vraiment les Marvels, tu ne devrais pas le cacher à ta maman. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait… »

Après tout, Hermione avait bien accepté qu'elle se lance dans une carrière de Quidditch professionnelle plutôt que dans l'administration de leur pays.

Elle fila vers le face à face entre les deux hommes. Silencieux, ils se fusillaient simplement du regard mais la tension qui émanait en était presque terrifiante. Drago était si pâle qu'il semblait vouloir disparaitre dans le décor verdoyant. Son regard oscillait entre le nouvel arrivant et le gamin, il semblait consterné.

Rose sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il devait comprendre enfin qu'il venait de parler à son fils pour la première fois en sept ans, et faire ainsi face à l'homme qui occupait son rôle… Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, croisa son regard et tenta de le rassurer en un éclair. Certaine d'être impuissante et incertaine du comportement qu'elle devait adopter pour les sortir de là sans affrontement, elle afficha son plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour, je suis Rose Male-

\- Rose Weasley, coupa Drago d'une voix cassante.

\- Je sais qui elle est, Malefoy. J'ai passé sept ans à Poudlard avec ses parents. »

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac alors que sa main glissait de celle de Drago. Son sourire s'effrita sous le regard dur de l'homme qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes. S'il connaissait ses parents, allait-il leur dire que…

« Archie, peux-tu aller rassembler tes affaires, s'il te plait ? souffla-t-il à l'enfant.

\- Elles sont déjà dans le petit salon…

\- Alors attends-moi là-bas.

\- Non !

\- Archie…

\- Tu n'es pas mon père d'abord ! »

La voix cristalline du petit garçon avait brisé le calme serein du pensionnat et l'homme au teint pourtant foncé manqua de devenir aussi blanc que celui de Drago. Il afficha une expression attristée, rapidement remplacée par une colère glaciale en se reportant sur le blond. Ce dernier attrapa le bras de Rose pour la trainer vers la sortie, mais il fut stoppé par une main sur le torse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- C'est un établissement moldu ! et ton fils a passé l'âge d'étudier ici. Que fais-tu ici ? Que fais-tu ici avec elle ?! »

Le regard de l'homme s'éclaira subitement, plongé dans celui du professeur, puis se fronça d'un seul coup en glissant vers la porte vitrée où venait de disparaitre Archie.

Drago resserra la prise sur son bras et voulu reprendre sa fuite, mais il fut saisi à deux mains par le col avant de n'avoir fait plus de deux pas. Rose lâcha un cri de surprise et de terreur, incapable de réagir convenablement face à la situation. L'homme se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon et parla d'une voix si basse qu'elle manqua de ne rien saisir.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Tu n'es qu'une immonde pouriture. Si tu t'approches encore de lui, Malefoy, je te tue. Tu ne mérites rien de plus que…

\- Hey ! »

Rose avait crié en le repoussant violemment et sans effort. Ses heures d'entrainement lui donnèrent un avantage et elle carra les épaules entre Drago et son agresseur.

« Ne lui parlez pas ainsi !

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas honte ? siffla-t-il à son encontre. Avec des parents comme les tiens. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

Elle voulut répliquer mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge. Qu'avait-il fait ? De quoi parlait-il ?

« Va au diable, Thomas. » lâcha Drago en attrapant à nouveau le bras de Rose et en filant vers la sortie.

Son sang battait si fort dans ses veines que les connexions entre ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus. Elle se laissa trainer, comme droguée, jetant des regards vides vers le père de son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait toujours idéalisé, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne… Qui était cet homme ? Que voulait-il dire ?

« Qui était-ce ? » murmura-t-elle enfin alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le grand portail et qu'il avait agité sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus.

Drago ne leva pas un instant les yeux vers elle mais ils étaient si froncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs.

« Dean Thomas, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

\- Ça ne me dit pas…

\- Il était à Gryffondor. Dans la même promotion que tes parents et moi.

\- Que voulait-il dire ? »

Un silence bien plus lourd tomba entre eux. Il releva vers elle un visage déçu, désespéré, brisé.

Fut sauvé par l'arrivée du Magicobus.

« Faversham Road, Seasalter, grogna-t-il à l'adresse du conducteur en tendant quelques galions.

\- Vous aussi ? » demanda ce dernier à son adresse.

Rose se figea sur la première marche du bus, son regard cherchant celui de Drago dans l'espoir qu'il l'invite. Il ne lui retourna pas, se laissant tomber sur un siège disponible à côté de la fenêtre.

« Dominion Theater à Londres, s'il vous plait. »

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Rose hésita à se faufiler à ses côtés mais s'assit finalement quelques rangs derrière lui. Elle ne quitta pas un seul instant sa nuque des yeux. Il restait immobile malgré les à coups du conducteur, imperturbable.

Lorsque le bus atteint son adresse en bord de mer, elle l'observa sortir sans un regard vers elle. Quelque chose se brisait en elle… de l'espoir peut être. Celui de le voir offrir à son fils ce qui lui avait manqué à elle toute sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que les portes se refermaient sur lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rageusement.

« Attendez ! » cria-t-elle au chauffeur.

Elle sauta du bus, courant vers le domicile de Drago alors qu'il avait déjà atteint l'entrée.

« Drago ! Drago, je suis là pour toi si tu…

\- Depuis quand me tutoyez-vous ? »

Elle papillonna des paupières, blessée de sa remarque. Rose ne pouvait pas répondre, ça s'était fait naturellement et…

La porte claqua.

Elle resta interdite sur le perron, incapable de choisir ce qu'elle devait à présent faire. Son poing s'approcha de lui-même du battant et frappa trois coups.

« Drago ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle imposer se présence ? N'avait-il pas droit à la tranquillité après ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre ?

« Bon, bin… salut. »

Ses pieds refusèrent de lui répondre. Elle resta plantée sous le porche, tendant l'oreille pour saisir un signe de vie.

Elle n'entendit que le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écroule sur le sol. Puis celui déchirant d'un sanglot. Rose se sentit intruse, violant le désespoir qui débordait de l'intimité de la maisonnette. Pourtant, elle se rapprocha de la porte, chaque son saisi lui brisant le cœur par à-coups. Elle ferma les yeux et, la respiration coupée, frappa à nouveau trois coups sur le battant.

« Drago ? »

Le silence revint. Lourd d'attente.

Puis dans un cliquetis, la porte se rouvrit. Son ancien professeur s'était effondré à même le sol, les deux mains plongées dans la moquette, le visage caché dans le creux de son coude.

Retournée, elle referma doucement la porte, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, relevant sa tête pour poser une main sur sa joue inondée.

« Il va me détester… gémissait-il. Mon fils. Il va lui apprendre à me détester. Il va… »

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Dans un état aussi lamentable que le sien, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils et plaqua ses lèvres contre son front, désireuse de lui offrir un réconfort inatteignable. Rose le sentit glisser contre elle, verrouiller ses mains dans son dos. Ses sanglots explosèrent à nouveau alors que son souffle venait chatouiller la naissance de ses seins, et son cœur manqua un battement, ou peut être plusieurs.

Le rouge au joues, Drago releva vers elle son regard et elle se figea imperceptiblement. Y avait-il de meilleur moyen d'oublier que de s'oublier soi-même dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas une solution à long terme, mais ne retrouverait-il pas la paix quelques minutes, quelques heures grâce à elle ?

Ne s'était-elle pas évadée ainsi un millier de fois au moins ces dernières années ?

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans le même élan.

* * *

N'oubliez de prendre de bonnes habitudes, on se retrouve en review !

A bientôt !


	6. Best laid plans sometimes it

Salut la compagnie !

Un énorme merci à Welva, Juliette54 et jane9699 qui se sont mobilisé(e)s pour maintenir ma motivation à flot o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Best laid plans sometimes it's just a one night stand.**

Rose s'éveilla la tête plongée dans l'oreiller lorsque le soleil vint chatouiller le bout de ses pieds. Une odeur de lavande portée par un léger courant d'air caressa ses narines et elle sourit de bien-être. Elle était nue, comme souvent lorsque les chaleurs l'empêchaient de dormir, et ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient toujours noués dans son chignon de la veille.

S'était-elle démaquillée, d'ailleurs ?

Quand et comment s'était-elle couchée ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et, éblouie par la luminosité de la chambre, elle grogna en se couvrant les yeux. A l'instant même où un bras se glissait autour de sa taille et un nez derrière son oreille.

Drago Malefoy. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. Le père de Scorpius, et son professeur de potion !

Et surtout, elle n'avait pas respecté son code d'honneur : toujours partir avant le lever du soleil.

Son cœur s'affola et elle le sentit sourire contre la peau de son cou. Un courant d'air plus frais frôla son épaule et elle frissonna.

« Bien dormi ? »

Il s'était redressé sur un coude et Rose se sentit rougir en croisant son regard. Elle attrapa l'extrémité du drap et le remonta sur sa poitrine alors qu'il haussait des sourcils.

« Tu étais moins pudique cette nuit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller dans le lit de mon professeur de potion, complètement nue.

\- Tu n'es plus mon élève depuis des années, Rose. »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer alors qu'il continuait de l'observer.

Tous les souvenirs de la veille remontaient à sa conscience, petit à petit. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et beaucoup bu. Juste après avoir fait l'amour. Juste avant de recommencer. Elle avait observé les multiples photos de Scorpius et de ses deux demi-sœurs exposées dans le salon sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Il y en avait d'Astoria aussi. Rose se plaqua les mains sur les yeux dans un gémissement.

o

Elle avait cessé de pleurer.

Plus rien n'importait : ni la chaleur d'été qui brulait sa peau depuis des semaines, ni la détresse qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux et sur ses traits, ni leur statut.

Ses mains avaient attrapé son corps avec une passion maladive, trop fermes, trop sèches. Les trainées de feu que sa bouche avait laissées sur son visage, son cou et ses seins étaient encore humides et à vif. Sa respiration haletante la serrait à chaque fois un peu plus contre lui, blottie sur le canapé de son salon. Sa peau était douce et fraiche.

La joue posée sur son torse imberbe, celui qu'elle avait tant dévoré pour ne pas crier, Rose traçait des arabesques pour ne plus penser. C'était l'avantage lorsqu'elle couchait avec un inconnu, car malgré les années qui s'étaient égrenées depuis leur première rencontre, Drago en était un : se perdre dans cette image qu'elle avait construite. Non, carapace plus qu'image. La réalité s'effaçait pour une poignée d'heures et alors elle se taisait pour ne pas briser cette apaisante magie.

Son doigt accrocha un imperceptible sillon creusé dans sa peau et elle posa le menton sur ses côtes pour mieux l'observer. Son torse était fin mais marqué par l'âge. Quelques ridules s'étendaient à quelques endroits et, au milieu, une ligne aussi blanche que le ton de sa peau qui ondulait à la lueur de la bougie. Ligne qui fractionnait son corps en deux, puis se dédoublait à partir du point de contact, un peu en dessous de la jugulaire. Dix partaient dans des directions opposées, telles les pétales d'une fleur ou une explosion. L'une remontait le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son oreilles, l'autre disparaissant derrière son épaule ou glissaient jusqu'à son nombril. Droites. Nettes. Franches.

Cicatrices.

Drago attrapa sa main alors que, malgré elle, elle avait entrepris de tracer le chemin de chacune, et détourna le regard lorsqu'elle chercha le sien.

Des cicatrices, Rose en avait vu à la pelle. Il y avait celles profondes qui torsadaient le long des bras de Ron, celle illisible sur le poignet d'Hermione cachée sous milles artifices, les multiples et inexpliquées recouvrant le corps de Harry, de son front jusqu'à ses pieds, en passant par son torse torturé. Et puis il y avait eu l'oreille de George, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Toutes bien visibles. Toutes acquises dans milles souffrances. Toutes chargées d'une histoire dont on parlait ou pas, mais qu'on évitait de regarder par pudeur ou gêne.

Celles de Drago étaient parfaitement refermées, parfaitement invisibles. Si Rose n'en avait pas senti le léger relief, jamais elle ne les aurait remarquées. C'était comme si… Comme si le contrôle permanent qu'il s'infligeait par éducation ou peur de souffrir avait suffit à estomper leur présence.

Elles étaient parfaitement refermées, parfaitement invisibles, et parfaitement terrifiantes. La longueur, l'emplacement… La blessure avait été mortelle. Et pourtant…

« Quel sort a…

\- Je ne le connais pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là.

\- C'était pendant la bataille finale ?

\- Non.

\- A Poudlard alors ? Lors de ta dernière année avant la chute de Voldemort ? »

Drago tiqua à la prononciation de son nom et Rose fronça des sourcils. Peu étaient ceux qui appréhendaient encore de prononcer le nom du mage noir.

« Non. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sombre, et du bout des doigts, frôla sa joue avec une douceur étrange après leurs gestes si brusques et leurs cris si profonds.

« C'est très vieux.

\- C'était pendant la guerre ?

\- En quelque sorte. J'étais du mauvais côté. »

Rose posa à nouveau le doigt sur la source de la blessure en se mordant les lèvres. Pareilles cicatrices ne pouvaient être qu'issue de magie noire.

« C'était… Une dispute ridicule. J'avais 16 ans, lui aussi.

\- Lui ?

\- Ton oncle. Potter. »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Harry Potter, l'élu, le sauveur du monde sorcier, aurait fait usage de magie noire ! L'idée semblait absurde et pourtant, elle sonna comme une vérité déconcertante.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On ne t'a jamais raconté ?

\- Chez les Weasley, parler de la guerre est proscrit. Tous partent du principe qu'elle a été douloureuse et que tourner la page revient à effacer les blessures des mots.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort…

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aurais aimé savoir, pouvoir apprendre de leurs erreurs…

\- C'était la guerre, Rose. Elle n'a été bonne et juste pour aucun des deux camps. Je ne vois pas ce que tu souhaites en tirer.

\- Peu importe, les tabous peuvent détruire autant que les disputes. George en a été victime, je crois… »

Un violent couteau se replanta dans une cicatrice profonde et Rose serra les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre aux funérailles…

« Ce n'était pas qu'une dispute ridicule, souffla-t-elle en glissant à nouveau son doigt dans les sillons que le temps avait flouté. Une pareille blessure… »

Le visage de Drago s'était barré d'un sourire amer. Il ne lui confierait rien.

Elle savait que les Malefoy avaient eu le mauvais rôle trente ans plus tôt, mais Scorpius n'en avait jamais souffert et outre quelques remarques lancées sur le coup de la colère par les Oncles Weasley, elle n'avait jamais été témoin de stigmatisation injuste.

De sa mémoire en tout cas. Qu'en avait-il été au sortir de la guerre ?

Rose plongea son regard dans le sien, métallique, et se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, de ce qu'elle était en droit de demander. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Il semblait si calme, si stable de l'extérieur, et Scorpius l'avait toujours décrit comme un père à l'écoute, mais si…

Si tout ça n'avait été qu'une illusion ? Son mutisme ne laissait-il pas deviner des actes odieux ? Il n'avait pas été condamné à finir en prison comme Lucius Malefoy, mais peut être était-ce dû à un manque de preuve…

Son cœur s'emballait, entrainé par la peur, l'appréhension et la curiosité. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il y lisait tous ses questionnements, anxieux de l'instant où elle se déciderait à demander. Il l'embrassa pour l'en empêcher.

o

« Je devrais y aller…

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Scorpius est mon meilleur ami, et j'ai couché avec son père !

\- Et plus d'une fois.

\- Je… »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, la culpabilité l'empêchant de continuer, alors que Drago se levait en arborant un sourire moqueur.

« Penser que Scorpius l'apprenne ne vous fait rien ?

\- Tu me vouvoie à présent ?

\- Qu'importe.

\- Mon fils est grand et tout à fait conscient que son père reste un homme.

\- Il risque de revoir son jugement en apprenant que son amie reste aussi une femme et que… »

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non. »

Drago releva d'un regard satisfait alors qu'elle remontait le drap sur son visage pour se cacher. Pourquoi venait-elle de dire ça ?

« Porridge ? Bacon ? Jus de citrouille ? Que manges-tu habituellement ? »

Rose osa glisser un œil vers lui en songeant à ce que Phoebe, la médicomage qui suivait scrupuleusement le respect de son régime de sportive professionnelle, dirait face à pareilles propositions. Sans doute se tairait-elle, déjà terrassée par un arrêt cardiaque.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de manger tout ça…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit au porridge ?

\- C'est une montagne de sucre !

\- Mais c'est très bon !

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Ne sois pas sotte, Rose. Tu as bien deux minutes. Je t'attends en bas. »

Et sans attendre qu'elle n'acquiesce, il disparut dans le couloir. Et Rose se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en se massant les tempes. Un coup d'œil à sa montre la rassura, il lui restait encore trois heures avant le début de l'entrainement quotidien. La période creuse suite à la Coupe du Monde encore récente leur laissait encore deux mois avant la reprise de la saison et Hitchen avait accepté de leur offrir un peu plus de liberté, mais la simple idée de retourner sur le terrain lui retourna l'estomac.

Le Quidditch avait toujours été un échappatoire, le seul endroit où elle pouvait briller d'elle-même. Des années plus tôt, il lui avait permis de se reconstruire et de devenir elle, et non le bébé dont elle avait pris la place ou la gamine exposée dans la presse à scandale. Mais depuis la victoire de l'Angleterre, c'était comme si… comme si…

« Comme si la boucle était bouclée. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Une douche. Elle devait prendre une douche.

Et elle avait perdu ses vêtements. Et sa baguette.

« Oh non… » gémit-elle pour elle-même.

Ils devaient être restés dans l'entrée… Ou le salon.

Rose replia le drap pour s'enrouler dedans, honteuse de devoir se balader ainsi dans la maison de son ancien professeur.

Ancien professeur contre lequel elle se heurta violemment au détour du couloir.

Ses affaires chutèrent sur le sol et Drago sautilla sur place en attrapant le bout de ses orteils avec un grognement de douleur, et les mains serrées autour du drap et figée d'exaspération contre elle-même, Rose l'observa silencieuse, incertaine de la réaction qu'elle devait adopter.

Il releva un air amusé vers elle, juste à l'instant où une mauvaise compréhension assombrissait ses traits.

o

Il l'embrassait avec hâte, ses mains verrouillant ses hanches pour qu'elle reste plaquée contre lui.

C'était délicieux…

Pourtant, Rose s'envolait ailleurs. Loin. Les questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Ces mains avaient-elles torturé ? Tué ?

Ces lèvres avaient-elles un jour forcé une femme ?

Elle s'arracha d'un seul coup à son étreinte et s'assit, dos à lui. Incapable d'affronter son regard, son visage.

Et si… Et si…

« Rose…

\- C'est si grave ? »

Silence. Même leurs souffles et leurs cœurs s'étaient tus.

« Ce que tu as fait est si terrible ? »

Elle l'entendit s'humidifier les lèvres, longuement.

« Je ne veux pas être jugé pour des actes que j'ai commis il y a trente ans. Dont j'ai mille fois payé le prix. Tu me regarde encore avec une innocence de ceux qui ne savent pas. Si tu sais alors…

\- Je ne suis pas aussi innocente que tu le crois. »

Drago laissa échapper un rire sans joie, froid.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » souffla-t-elle, les yeux clos. « Pourtant… J'ai failli donner la mort, tu sais.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui, moi. Il y a cinq ans. Je venais de retrouver ma sœur et mon frère biologique. » Un trou de vide se creusait dans sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se confier. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et la panique obstruait ses voies respiratoires. Lui dire, c'était comme un engagement. Envers lui et envers elle. « J'ai tenté de… J'ai… » Elle avala sa salive, la bouche soudainement sèche. Le regard de Drago lui brulait la nuque, insistant. « J'ai essayé de me retirer la vie. »

Il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et son cœur s'était remis en marche. Elle était essoufflée par les efforts que se confier demandait.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose… » murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur son épaule.

\- Bien sûr que si. On a beau dire, notre vie ne nous appartient pas. Elle appartient au destin. C'est mon destin et celui de mon entourage que j'ai attaqué. Mon geste voulait imposer à mes proches le même deuil, les mêmes questionnements et les mêmes remords que si j'avais été victime d'un meurtre. Même si j'atteignais à ma propre vie, c'était la vie avec un grand V que je visais.

\- Rose…

\- J'ai eu besoin de me pardonner, Drago. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit et dont je ne me suis jamais excusée mais…

\- Souhaites-tu boire quelque chose ? Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai fait, nous en avons pour une bonne partie de la nuit. »

o

« Tu ne vois plus que ça. »

Non.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le dire à voix haute ?

Entre ses mains, le drap gagnait en humidité et collait à sa peau. Plaquée contre l'encadrement de la porte, elle souhaitait… Que souhaitait-elle réellement ?

« J'ai mon entrainement. »

Sa voix en était rendue criarde et ses mots sonnaient faux. Ils s'observaient en silence, guettant un geste de l'autre, espérant que la situation tourne, se décrasse, décolle.

« La salle de bain se trouve au fond à droite. Tu as du linge propre sur l'étagère et, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester manger ici. Je ne te forcerais à rien. »

Il avait repris sa posture froide, tendue, rendue complètement ridicule par sa tenue – à savoir un unique caleçon sombre. Elle toussota pour libérer sa gorge, ne parvint pas à le rassurer, choisi de fuir.

Fuir avec l'envie dévorante de s'arracher l'estomac et les yeux. Le cœur aussi.

o

« Je n'ai PAS fui !

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ? »

Frustrée par les remarques beaucoup trop justes de son amie, Rose choisi de jeter un regard noir à Shelby, bras et jambes étroitement croisées.

Et elle, elle riait.

« Si j'avais voulu fuir, je serais partie bien plus tôt ! Je n'aurais certainement pas passé la nuit avec lui.

\- Alors tu l'aimes bien !

\- Shelby, on parle de mon ancien professeur, d'un homme qui a plus de vingt-cinq ans de plus que moi, soupira Rose en roulant sa fourchette dans son assiette de spaghetti.

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, ma chérie.

\- Ne me parle pas d'amour, s'il te plait. Et puis cet homme a été complice de séquestration, de torture, et a avoué de multiples tentatives de meurtre.

\- Ecoute, tu es suffisamment grande pour te rendre à l'évidence. Il faudra quand même que tu m'explique comment vous en êtes venus à vous retrouver dans le même lit… »

Rose se figea et se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas tout dit à son amie et la culpabilité lui prit à la gorge. Elle était en tort, elle pouvait être poursuivie en justice, perdre son droit d'intervenir au Bureau des Adoptions…

Elle s'était mise en danger, mentait et n'en éprouvait aucun regret.

Shelby ne saisit pas un seul instant l'étrange questionnement se jouant en elle. Elle se pencha par-dessus leurs assiettes et, sur le ton de la confidence au milieu de la brasserie magique bondée, lui souffla :

« Ne te renferme pas ainsi sur toi-même, Rose. Tu es une femme forte qui a réussit à refermer les plaies de ton passé seule, mais il faut encore que tu apprennes à faire confiance. » Elle garda son grand regard brun plongé dans le sien, attendant sans doute une remarque de la jeune femme qui ne vint jamais. « Ouvrir ton cœur est dangereux, mais tu peux aussi tomber sur quelqu'un qui soudera tes cicatrices pour toujours. Tu as tout à gagner, Rose. »

* * *

Alors, alors ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review :mg:

Pour info, j'ai de nombreuses heures de travail en aout se profile pour moi (les collègues qui profitent de vacances alors que toi moi je n'en ai pas, entre autre è_é ) et de mauvaises nouvelles IRL vont me prendre beaucoup de temps... Du coup je publierais le plus souvent possible, mais ne pensez pas que je vous oublie... si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez trois chapitres par jour ^^

Pleins de bisous et à bientôt ! :)


	7. I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his

Hey coucou !

Bon alors plusieurs choses !

Déjà, navrée du rythme de publication qui est loin de celui auquel j'ai pu vous habituer. Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ma vie et puis bon, je fais ce que je peux. Mais écrire du léger quand je divagues par rapport à des sujets plus sérieux, ce n'est pas toujours aisé... Et puis, malgré tout, cette première partie de chapitre est quand même assez longue ^^

J'ai aussi perdu Drago quelques jours... Le vilain, il s'était fait la malle pour ne plus être victime de mes textes ! Mais bon, vu que je suis un peu une Déesse par rapport à lui, bin il a pas trop le choix ! :3 Toujours est-il qu'après relecture de Run away with me (qu'il faut que je passe en bêta d'ailleurs... Malheur de vous offrir une qualité pareille !), j'ai décidé de revenir sur ma décision de rester dans la tête de Rose dans Lost Stars. Parfois, je vous inviterais à faire un tour du côté du Blond parce que c'est plus rigolo comme ça et parce que j'ai dit donc je ferais, voilà ! :mg:

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura d'autres persos secondaires parce qu'il fallait, et comme je vous sens venir gros comme une patate avec des "Woh j'étais complètement perdu !" et que j'entends bien que vous avez pas toute votre vie pour apprendre par coeur tous mes textes, résumons :

\- Lucy et Molly sont jumelles. Lucy emménage dans ce chapitre dans une petite maison avec Scorpius et Molly est mariée à Martin dont elle va bientôt donner un bon gros bébé bien joufflu. (Et pour les pas pro de la Next-gen, ce sont les filles de Percy Weasley et d'une certaine Audrey).

\- Teddy est toujours et littéralement amoureux de Victoire et son rêve reste de transformer Adam (nda : le mari de Victoire) en fourmis pour lui voler sa vie. Bon bin c'est Teddy quoi. (et pour les pas pro de la Naxt-Gen, ils apparaissent dans le canon, euh : il faut suivre ! :mg: (Adam n'apparait pas mais vous avez qu'à lire You belong with me and I can't go on without you (oui cette fanfic est aussi longue que le titre (mais promis y a moins de parenthèses !))))

\- Drago et Astoria ont été mariés un temps, puis Astoria l'a quitté et a eu deux filles avec un autre homme : Aurora et Meredith.

J'ai fait le tour je crois !

Un grand merci à jane9699 pour la review adorable 3

Et puis bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow – partie 1**

« C'est pas vrai, Rose ! » pesta Molly, assise à l'autre bout du salon, écrasée par l'énorme ventre qui pointait sous un tulle bleu marine. « C'est quoi cette horreur ? »

Ignorant le regard moqueur de Lucy qui refermait doucement la porte de l'entrée, Rose caressa le satin doré qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion.

« Quoi, elle n'est pas vulgaire ! Il n'y a même pas de décolleté.

\- Pas besoin, vu la longueur…

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, la longueur ?

\- Ce qu'essaye de te dire notre chère cousine, compléta Donie en grattant de sa cuillère le reste d'une verrine bien entamée, c'est que tu as l'air d'une fille de basses mœurs dans cette tenue. Un coup de vent et tu te retrouves en sous-vêtements ! Mais elle te va à ravir. Tu l'as trouvé chez les moldus ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… marmonna Rose en se débarrassant de sa cape imperméable, les pans de sa très courte robe venant chatouiller le bas de ses fesses.

\- Tout ce que tu devais comprendre, c'est que le thème de notre crémaillère était « tendance », pas « tee-shirt », ajouta Lucy avec un sourire.

\- Je t'avais pourtant envoyé une des dernières créations de WDD !

\- Tu parles de cette robe qui cache les genoux, là ? Tu ne l'as pas reçue par retour de hibou pour retouche ? Excuse moi Molly, mais tu nous as habituée à mieux !

\- C'est une longueur très tendance qui sera mise à l'honneur cet été ! C'est inspiré des années cinquante chez les moldus.

\- Les années cinquante, c'était il y a presque cent ans tu sais.

\- Oh par pitié, faites-la taire ! grogna Molly en se levant difficilement du canapé, gênée par son tout nouveau gabarit et en disparaissant dans la cuisine avec sa verrine vide.

\- Quelqu'un a échangé les caractères des jumelles ou quoi ? »

Lucy lui donna une tape derrière la tête mais ne put retenir un gloussement. Depuis toujours, Molly avait été la douce, la conciliante, la romantique alors que sa sœur préférait le scepticisme, grogner et se plaindre. Enfin ça, c'était avant la montée d'hormones.

« Va t'habiller au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Tu pourrais tout de même être plus sympa avec elle…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle porte la vie, nunuche ! »

Rose ne put retenir une grimace. Les grossesses l'impressionnaient et la rendaient si mal à l'aise qu'elle en perdait tous ses moyens. Fort heureusement, sa cousine arrivait au terme et bientôt, elle pourrait se parler comme avant.

« Il me semble qu'elle l'a choisi ! Ce genre de chose, ça s'assume en silence ! Vous les portez, vous, ses robes ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elles sont sublimes ! » s'extasia Dominique.

Vêtue d'un modèle à imprimés colorés, sa cousine se leva pour tournoyer sur elle-même. Rose n'avait jamais pris le temps de complexer sur son physique elle aimait ses longues boucles rousses, ses épaules fines malgré son entrainement quotidien, son ventre, ses fesses et ses cuisses fermes, mais à côté de la silhouette filiforme et élancée de Donie, les robes ne rendaient jamais aussi bien. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par les plis du tissu et sous le volumineux jupons, ses jambes n'avaient jamais parues aussi longues…

Weasley-Delacour Design était la marque que Molly, Dominique, la mère et la tante de cette dernière avaient monté près de trois ans plus tôt. Avec pour objectif de moderniser la mode sorcière européenne, Molly créait chaque modèle avec soin et Donie les présentaient lors d'évènements et de défilés. Les robes étaient parfaitement faites pour lui aller.

Quant à elle, Rose paraissait petite et tassée, et jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer enfin conclure avec Ed.

En parlant d'Ed… Elle laissa un sourire conspirateur déformer son visage.

« Attends que Monsieur le sexy vétérimage me voit dans cette robe « de basse mœurs ». Entre toi et moi, son choix sera vite fait ! »

Outrée, sa cousine ouvrit la bouche alors que Lucy s'étonnait de sa remarque. Ed était le meilleur ami de Scorpius et cette dernière et s'il voyageait beaucoup, Rose et Donie n'en avaient jamais oublié leur vieux béguin pour l'homme qui ne cessait de se bonifier avec l'âge.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! Ce serait l'acheter de manière tellement vulgaire…

\- Crois-moi, tu as du soucis à te faire, Weasley !

\- Je vous interdis de vous battre pour Ed ! menaça Lucy en rejoignant sa sœur dans la cuisine, sans doute en train de dévaliser tous les stocks du buffet. Je vous ai invité à ma crémaillère, pas à une compétition de conquête !

\- Quelle rabat-joie, sourit Rose. Scorpius est au courant qu'il vient d'acheter une maison avec toi ? Je crois qu'il va nous falloir lui ouvrir les yeux ! »

Lucy lui tira la langue avant de disparaitre à l'instant même où Donie se glissait à ses côtés, ses cheveux roux et lisses chatouillant son épaule nue malgré les températures hivernales à l'extérieur.

« La chasse est ouverte, ma vieille ! »

o

« Mais je voulais aller à l'anniversaire d'Harry, Maman ! Il n'y aura que des vieux chez Scorpius…

\- Tes vacances, tu les passes en famille, jeune fille !

\- Il est où alors, Papa ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander par coup de cheminette ! »

Une cri de frustration suivi les éclats de voix filtra par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes du petit Manoir, suivit d'un claquement de portes et de nouvelles réprimandes d'Astoria. Drago sourit.

Meredith ne perdait pas sa verve avec l'âge. Le parfait portrait de sa mère au même âge.

Avec un air soulagé, Aurora lui ouvrit avant qu'il ne frappe la lourde porte de bois.

« Enfin… Je ne les supporte plus je te jure…

\- Aurora, s'insurgea à nouveau la voix de sa mère, à l'étage. »

Drago retint un éclat de rire et tapota l'épaule de la jeune adulte de compassion.

« Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? murmura-t-elle d'un air implorant. Elles vont me tuer…

\- Si nous les laissons seules, nous serons complices de meurtre. Elles ne vont pas tarder à être prêtes.

\- C'est Drago ? Piailla gaiement la voix de la cadette à l'étage. Je mets la robe verte d'Aure ! »

Les yeux d'Aurora roulèrent d'exaspération et il se laissa gagner par un rire amusé.

« Allez, sers moi un apéritif. Tu as bien ramené quelque chose d'Amérique Latine.

\- A part des coups de soleil ?

\- Et du sang d'encre à ta mère… Fait lui gouter du Posco.

\- C'est du Pisco, Maman. »

Astoria était descendue vêtue d'une petite robe de cocktail d'un rose poudré, glissant un bras autour de celui de son ex-mari.

« Je déteste ça, mais toi tu vas adorer ! »

Drago respira à plein poumon, heureux de quitter pour quelques heures les couloirs glacials de Poudlard, presque déserts pendant les vacances, pour l'ambiance chaleureuse de sa famille.

Trois séparation. C'est ce qu'il avait fallu à Astoria et Drago pour apaiser la passion et la tension.

« Surtout que nous avons une bonne nouvelle à fêter, n'est-ce pas, Aure ?

\- Une bonne nouvelle ? »

Astoria glissa un regard empli de fierté vers sa fille, rougissante.

« Grâce à Scorp', j'ai décroché un contrat d'essai de trois mois chez Reinhard Travels…

\- C'est formidable !

\- Victoire était tellement cool… elle m'a tout expliqué et- c'est vraiment le meilleur job du monde !

\- Quand commences-tu ?

\- Je pars pour l'Indonésie dans deux semaines. Suite au dernier tsunami, je dois rentrer en contact avec les associations qui se sont installées en urgence pour aider les autochtones. RT veut proposer de l'aide bénévole…

\- C'est ma sœur qui est cool ! »

Meredith avait déboulé des escaliers comme une furie, ses longs cheveux blonds volants autour de son visage comme une auréole. Elle avait déposé un bisou sur la joue de Drago puis serré sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Je pourrais venir, hein ?

\- Lorsque tu seras majeure, si tu es sage, répondit Astoria avant que la brune ne fasse une promesse vaine.

\- Mais Maman…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. »

L'adolescente glissa un regard vers Drago, en quête d'un soutien mais il ne put qu'hocher des épaules démuni. S'il aimait les deux filles comme les siennes et les avait en partie élevé, son ex-femme restait la seule juge de leur éducation.

Ils discutèrent une petite heure avant de prendre la cheminée. Sa présence semblait avoir apaisé les tensions présentes avant son arrivée, comme c'était souvent le cas, et le visage d'Astoria s'était détendu au fil des minutes.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, l'avoir à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant. Malgré tout, elle restait sa meilleure amie, sa seule famille avec sa mère et son fils.

Elle sentit son trouble et, avant de se glisser dans la cheminée, lui adressa un doux sourire.

Sa vie avait presque les connotations d'un rêve. Du moins lorsqu'il ne pensait pas trop à son fils.

o

Les invités ne cessaient d'arriver et, appuyée sur la façade beige de la petite maison, Rose sirotait patiemment son verre d'hydromel.

Les sortilèges lancés autour du jardin arboré permettaient d'y évoluer comme en plein été et elle en venait même à regretter d'avoir mis des collants. Scorpius et Martin étaient revenus quelques minutes après son arrivée et depuis, ce dernier n'avait pas quitté de ses mains les hanches de Molly, prenant soin de présenter le galbe de son ventre à chaque nouvel invité. Rose, elle se tenait à l'écart. Est-ce que les gens s'intéressaient vraiment au sexe du bébé, au choix du prénom et aux dernières acquisitions des parents ? Dans quelques semaines, un criard allait pourrir leurs nuits et leurs soirées entre filles.

Rien à faire, Rose ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

Victoire était arrivée un peu plus tôt avec son mari, Albus avait déjà commencé à draguer les plus jeunes, Hugo dissertait sur ses exploits au sein de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, Lily s'était glissée entre Louis et Freddie et discutait les sourcils froncés. D'autres amis de son meilleur ami et de sa cousine s'étaient intégrés dans les différents groupes, certains rencontrés à l'institut supérieur de Liverpool, d'autres au Ministère ou au tribunal où travaillaient les deux hôtes.

Elle adorait les soirées avec sa famille, celle qui l'avait adoptée et qu'elle n'avait pas rejeté. Pourtant… Quelque chose clochait. A l'écart, elle ne parvenait pas à se fondre dans l'ambiance comme elle avait appris à si bien le faire. Quelque chose clochait… Quelque chose…

« Tu vas bien ? »

Teddy lui adressa un sourire aimable en s'appuyant sur le mur à ses côtés et Rose lui répondit poliment.

Teddy, c'était celui avec qui, à première vue, elle pouvait s'identifier le plus. Tous deux orphelins, tous deux croqueurs des plaisirs vains de la vie pour masquer leur peur d'avancer, de s'ouvrir aux autres. Pourtant, Rose n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec lui.

Sans doute la différence d'âge.

« Ouais, et toi ?

\- Ouais. »

Le silence gênant s'étendait. Elle se sentait rougir de gêne.

« Tout se passe bien au Chaudron Baveur ?

\- Ouais. Et chez les Harpies ?

\- Ouais. »

A nouveau, le silence écrasant. Elle glissa un regard vers lui et elle dévisagea son visage ovale parsemé d'une courte barbe, son épaisse et broussailleuse chevelure turquoise et ses deux yeux sombres qui ne quittaient pas Victoire et Adam. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. La sœur de Dominique était toujours absente, en déplacement avec son mari pour les besoins de leur société, et lui avait disparu de la circulation pendant de longues années, travaillant à l'étranger. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait mis Lily enceinte et s'était enterré derrière le bar du pub mythique qu'était le Chaudron Baveur. Pour avoir passé quelques soirées là-bas avec James, Freddie et quelques autres de leurs cousins, elle s'était le savait de bonne compagnie et très drôle, mais il semblait renfermer une humeur morose, comme elle-même cachait sa folie sous quelques couches de faux semblants.

« Tu es au courant ? coupa-t-il court à ses pensées.

\- Non ?

\- James. Il est passé au Chaudron Baveur la semaine dernière. Il n'était pas seul.

\- Avec Susie ? »

Teddy objecta de la tête et Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Avec une petite brune, Emilie.

\- Emilie… Emilie Seeley ?!

\- A ce que j'en ai compris. Ils étaient proches à Poudlard, non ?

\- Bien, plutôt après ses Aspics à lui, je dirais… Ils sont sortis ensemble quelque semaines mais elle a disparu depuis… depuis…

\- Il a rompu avec Susie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi les gens sont aussi cons ?! Pourquoi se prennent-ils la tête ainsi avec des histoires ridicules ? Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Pourquoi allez voir ailleurs ? ça me sidère ! »

Rose ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Son regard n'avait pas quitté Victoire et Adam. Il ne parlait pas uniquement de leur cousin et son ex-fiancée jetée comme une chaussette au retour d'un ancien amour de jeunesse.

Que pouvait-elle bien dire ?

« L'amour, c'est un peu bidon. »

Un sourire teinta les lèvres de Teddy et il baissa les yeux.

« T'as raison. »

Le silence s'étala à nouveau et Rose but quelques gorgées de son verre d'hydromel.

« Tu veux danser ? souffla-t-il en fixant son regard vers le coin de la terrasse où Lucy, Dominique et Roxanne agitaient les bras et les hanches.

\- Ouais. »

o

Elle était là.

Bon sang, comment avait-il pu nier cette donnée, ne pas l'anticiper ?

Assis sur l'une des chaises d'extérieur dans le jardin de son fils, Drago ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de sa silhouette, incapable de décrypter la tempête qui soufflait ses émotions.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas manquer l'évènement… De ce qu'il en savait, elle était très proche de son fils et de sa bru.

Et de ce qu'il voyait, elle était également très à l'aise avec son corps.

Drago n'avait jamais eu de réelles revendications contre la modernisation de la Société Sorcière Britannique. Après tout, chacun pouvait bien choisir son mode de vie, tant qu'on ne l'obligeait pas lui-même à porter ces pantalons hideux et inconfortables. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais plaint des nouvelles robes plus saillantes et échancrées d'Astoria…

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que robe aussi courte puisse être produite et moins encore portée. S'en était indécent, d'autant plus dans pareille situation. Rayonnante, Rose enchainait les pas de danse, pour certains virevoltants, guidée par son cousin. Il ne connaissait pas Teddy Lupin personnellement, mais n'avait pu passer à côté de sa réputation de coureur. A 33 ans, il avait même une batarde et n'avait pas eu la décence d'épouser la mère.

La mère. La fille de Potter et Weasley.

Drago retint de justesse un sourire de moquerie. Et puis Rose éclata de rire, un pan de sa robe se souleva pour laisser apparaitre un carré de dentelle rouge, et il fronça des sourcils.

Cette fille était une gamine. Il aurait pu être son père… Ne pouvait-il pas se contrôler ? Et ne pouvait-elle pas s'habiller comme tout le monde, avec des vêtements ne dévoilant pas l'intégralité de sa lingerie ?

Sa lingerie…

« Tu vas bien, Drago ? »

Astoria s'installa à ses côtés avec un air énigmatique imprimé sur ses traits.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Parce que je m'inquiète, tu souris bêtement… »

Lui, sourire bêtement ?

Il se tendit et prit soin de ne pas fixer son regard sur la jeune femme pour ne pas se trahir, Astoria se perdant dans un rire léger.

Sourire bêtement en pensant à l'ainée Weasley… Non. Ces derniers mois, lorsque ses réflexions se perdaient du côté de ces semaines à la côtoyer, du côté de cette nuit, une profonde colère teintée de déception et d'injustice le gagnait. Sa réaction et sa fuite avaient été si surprenantes… après tant de curiosité et d'efforts pour en apprendre plus sur son sombre passé. Il s'était livré à elle, il y avait mis tout son cœur, il s'était sentit si honteux, idiot, ridicule… Et elle avait piétiné ce cadeau sans une once de culpabilité.

Et pourtant, pourtant… Lorsqu'il repensait à cette nuit et à leurs confidences, Drago ne parvenait pas à comprendre et encore moins à envisager qu'elle ait pu être aussi médisante et cruelle envers lui.

Rose, elle avait cette innocence attachante, cette fragilité qui faisait trembler ses mains et ses lèvres si elle commençait à douter du monde. C'était tout nouveau, ou alors il ne l'avait jamais remarqué à Poudlard… Et puis elle avait aussi une maturité que la nouvelle génération n'avait pas. Elle avait connu la guerre elle aussi, différente de la sienne mais pas moins destructrice. Son regard était profond, inquisiteur. Juste. Un regard qui lit dans l'être, qui s'accroche aux détails et apaise les cœurs. Rose avait l'expérience des histoires sanglantes et ignorait malgré tout qui était Drago.

Ça, il en avait pris conscience tardivement. Après leurs premiers baisers, après ses propres confidences. Il avait compris qu'elle était un diamant brut, une perle unique que le monde ne lui offrirait pas deux fois.

Et puis, elle avait de son côté la jeunesse et une beauté presque trop parfaite. Avec un corps fin et musclé par les entrainements, des boucles d'un roux rougeoyant qui attiraient le regard, de grands yeux d'un bleu trop profond, trop pétillant. Rose Weasley filait dans la vie telle une flèche devant laquelle on s'inclinait.

Et lui, Drago Malefoy, cinquantenaire, homme à la vie monotone et peut être même ennuyante pour tout autre que lui, avait joui de ce corps une poignée d'heures. L'avait dévoré et…

« Tu recommences… »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler les expressions mettant en péril son masque de bienséance.

« A qui penses-tu ainsi ? »

Drago tourna vers son ex-femme un regard froncé. Leurs ressentiments l'un envers l'autre s'étaient tari, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus avoir une telle conversation avec elle.

« A moi-même.

\- Drago…

\- Qu'importe Astoria.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Il souffla, agacé, avec la dévorante envie de faire le tour du jardin pour la fuir alors qu'elle glissait une main sur son bras.

« C'est un sourire que je n'ai vu que lorsque tu me regardais, avant. »

Avant. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte une première fois pour se réconcilier avec sa famille. Avant qu'elle ne le trompe avec un vieil amour de jeunesse. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte à nouveau pour…

Qu'importe. Si aujourd'hui il avait accepté ses envies volages, il en avait souffert. Ce n'était pas dans ses projets de sombrer à nouveau dans une relation aussi destructrice.

« Je t'ai fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Astoria…

\- J'ai été si égoïste envers toi, envers Scorpius et les filles… J'ai tout gâché.

\- Au moins cent fois, en effet. »

Il se permit un sourire conciliant et rencontra l'expression fermée de son ex-femme.

« Dans une rupture, on est toujours deux. Tu n'es pas la seule fautive.

\- Cesse d'être aussi gentil, Drago. Je ne nous ai jamais laissé la place à une possible guérison… Toi tu t'es toujours battu.

\- Peu importe. J'ai arrêté de ressasser le passé. J'aime ma vie, et je sais que la tienne te convient aussi.

\- Je suis désolée. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

Drago releva le regard vers celui, vert, des Greengrass. Sous les tâches de rousseurs, ses joues rougissaient et elle détourna la tête pour se cacher derrière une mèche de cheveux sombres de plus en plus veinée de blanc.

« Si tu as trouvé ton bonheur auprès de quelqu'un, je serais très heureuse pour toi. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, s'éloignant d'un pas rapide vers la mère de Lucy, se jetant presque immédiatement dans une conversation joyeuse et animée.

Drago soupira. Il n'avait jamais refait sa vie, ce qui avait permis leurs nombreuses réconciliations. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait enfin tourné la page, il n'éprouvait pas non plus le besoin d'avoir une femme à ses côtés.

Ou peut-être que…

Rose éclata à nouveau de rire et ses cheveux épais volèrent autour de son visage telle une auréole de feu.

N'importe quoi. C'était complètement stupide.

o

Lorsque Teddy acceptait de quitter son masque d'homme abandonné et torturé, il en devenait très amusant. Et terriblement bon danseur. Ses jambes commençaient à la faire souffrir à force de tournoyer et si ses sorts cosmétiques n'étaient pas aussi rodés, elle se serait retrouvée plus couverte de sueur qu'après un entrainement de Quidditch. Parfois, il lui glissait des avertissements sur certains pas qu'elle n'entendait pas, abasourdie par la musique et l'excitation, et puis ses pieds quittaient le sol. Plusieurs fois surprise, elle avait poussé des gémissements effrayés avant de se perdre dans un nouveau rire. Les joues de Teddy avaient quant à elles rosies et quelques mèches de cheveux s'accrochaient à ses cils.

« Respire ! » lui souffla-t-elle entre deux vrilles des hanches.

Le visage du trentenaire se barra d'un sourire et il posa les mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause !

\- Moi auss- »

Elle avait gloussé. Elle avait gloussé jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Scorpius qui, à quelques mètres d'eux, discutait avec son père.

Son père…

Rose tourna la tête, s'accrocha au bras de Teddy pour lui quémander un verre et le suivit jusqu'à la table où quelques bouteilles avaient été nonchalamment posées. Puis tourna à nouveau le regard vers son meilleur ami et…

« Ça va ? »

Le jeune Lupin l'observait avec inquiétude et elle se força à sourire malgré le malaise qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendait, le vida d'une traite, ferma les yeux comme pour oublier le regard qui lui brulait la nuque. Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour la questionner, puis se ravisa.

Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ainsi ?

Pourquoi l'observait-il ainsi ?

Ils avaient couché ensemble, certes. Elle avait mis une robe très courte qui, de par les pas de danse acrobatique qu'elle avait effectué n'avait sans doute pu qu'attirer le regard d'un homme, certes.

Mais c'était plus de six mois plus tôt !

« Je vais aller… me rafraichir. »

Et sans attendre le moindre retour de la part de Teddy, elle quitta le jardin par la porte vitrée pour foncer, en profitant de la pénombre, vers la porte d'entrée, posa la main sur la poignée et…

La lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup.

« Rose ? Tu t'en vas ? »

Elle se retourna précipitamment, se plaquant contre la porte, le souffle haletant.

Scorpius se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée, le regard rempli de questions. Et derrière lui…

« La porte était entrouverte. Je l'ai refermée.

\- Tiens… Merci. Je faisais visiter la maison à Papa. Tu veux en profiter ? »

Elle croisa pour la troisième fois le regard de Drago Malefoy.

Sentit une pierre tomber sur son estomac.

« Oui. »

Elle avait couiné… couiné ! Un sourire moqueur habilla les traits de son ex-amant alors qu'elle se décomposait. Littéralement.

* * *

Et lorsqu'on met Drago, Astoria et Rose dans une même soirée avec Scorpius en spectateur, ça donne quoi ?

Bah ça donne la partie 2 de ce chapitre !

Promis, je fais de mon mieux pour la sortir très vite 3

N'oubliez pas de m'encourager avec une petite review !

A bientôt !


	8. I'd be damned - partie 2

Hey coucou !

Bon, finalement, ce chapitre aussi sera séparé en trois, voilà ! :mg:

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow – partie 2**

« C'est adorable Scorpius, mais je crois que je vais plutôt…

\- Rose, j'aimerais vraiment que tu…

\- Je suis déshydratée… peut être plus tard. En même temps que Donie, par exemple !

\- Rose !

\- Mais oui, joignez-vous à nous Miss Weasley. »

Rose sentit ses joues chauffer, combinant ses efforts pour ne pas tourner le regard vers Drago.

Mais Scorpius avait pris son air implorant et malgré elle, elle fut bien obligée d'accepter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Rapidement dans ce cas…

\- Super, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Maman… »

Maman… Maman ?!

Rose releva d'un seul coup les yeux vers Drago, dont les lèvres s'étaient teintées d'un sourire si large qu'elle en découvrit pour la première fois ses gencives.

Cet homme était d'une fourberie.

Le fils, le père, la mère et…

Qui était-elle pour eux, d'ailleurs?

 _Personne_.

Personne.

Ferme là.

La main de Scorpius se posa sur son épaule, comme à chaque fois que son vieux démon revenait la hanter. Il l'avait tant observé au fond du gouffre que la moindre faille allumait les signaux d'alarme dans sa conscience d'ami.

Mais Rose avait appris à souder les failles. Non, pas à souder… à dissimuler.

Elle souffla longuement, imperceptiblement, en lui adressant un geste de tête apaisant.

Tout allait bien. Pour l'instant.

« J'arrive ! »

Astoria émergea de la porte fenêtre, éblouissante. Prise par le rythme des pas de Teddy, elle en avait loupé leur arrivée et la voir ainsi, dans une robe parfaite, avec son visage couvert de tache de rousseur et marqué par les rides des gens qui sourient trop… Et ses deux grands yeux verts, si personnels qu'elle ne les avait pas transmis à ses enfants, ça lui vrillait cœur de jalousie.

Elle l'observa se pendre au bras de son ex-mari et Rose eut soudainement envie de fuir sur une autre planète. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de tourner les yeux vers Scorpius, espérant qu'il comprenne sa panique et qu'il, sans se poser de question, la dispense de participer à cette humiliante visite.

Il n'en fut rien. Peut-être était-il si excité à l'idée de montrer son nouveau bien aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui qu'il avait décidé de passer outre ses états d'âme. C'était bien le moment de devenir aussi égoïste !

Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle se déconnecte de l'instant. Tout passerait plus vite et elle serait enfin libre.

Ce n'était qu'une visite et la maison n'était pas si grande…

Scorpius la saisit par la main et l'entraina dans la cuisine, plutôt minimaliste comme dans toutes les demeures sorcières.

« Vous ne comptez pas prendre d'elfe de maison ? questionna Drago, mains jointes dans le dos, se penchant sur le plan de travail pour analyser les finitions des joints.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Même à la maison, nous n'en avons jamais eu.

\- Tu as toujours eu un de tes parents disponibles pour s'occuper de la maison à l'époque, et une fois seul, je n'en avais pas de réelle utilité, vivant à principalement à Poudlard. Mais vous avez tous les deux des activités professionnelles très prenante, et lorsque vous agrandirez la famille…

\- Drago, voyons, ne leur mets pas la pression ! Il sont encore jeunes et ça n'a pas l'air d'être à l'ordre du jour.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça arrive plus vite qu'on peut le prévoir, Astoria. Je prendrais contact avec le Ministère pour qu'un elfe passe à votre domicile. Les frais seront à ma charge.

\- Papa…

\- Laisse-le, mon fils. Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour payer moins d'impôts. »

Drago se laissa partir dans un rire profond puis échangea un regard si complice avec son ex-femme que Rose se figea sur place. Les gestes ne trompaient pas… Leur proximité, leurs sourires…

Astoria était-elle toujours son ex-femme ?

« Papa, j'aime cuisiner pour Lucy. Et puis Rose passe les trois quart de l'année chez nous, je préfère ses délicieux cookies au moindre plat préparé par un elfe.

\- Des cookies ? Votre régime d'athlète vous autorise à en manger ? »

Un long frisson coula le long de sa colonne alors qu'il se délectait de sa gène. Le regard de Rose oscilla entre son ami, sa mère et son ancien amant, perdue sur la manière dont elle devait réagir.

Comment pouvait-il ainsi faire des insinuations sur leur nuit partagée devant les deux personnes envers lesquelles elle éprouvait le plus de culpabilité ?

« En tout cas, mon régime ne m'empêche pas d'en préparer ! »

Elle tira sur les pans de sa robe, inutilement, heureuse d'avoir opté pour des collants aussi opaques. Elle se sentait tout de même complètement nue sous son regard.

« Bon, hum le salon. »

Scorpius les entraina dans la pièce qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous pour pallier le ton féroce de son amie. Rose baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Drago et se trahir. La musique résonnait encore à l'extérieur et l'envie de retourner danser avec Teddy brula puissamment dans son ventre. Si elle se taisait, tout passerait plus vite et tout…

« Les deux chambres se trouvent à l'étage. »

Son ami se lança dans l'escalier de l'entrée, sa mère à ses trousses. Et à nouveau, Rose se figea et croisa le regard toujours plus moqueur de Drago.

« Après vous… »

Il posa la main dans son dos - son dos - pour la pousser vers les marches. Son souffle caressa son cou, lui tirant des picotements dans toutes les extrémités de son corps

« Arrête » murmura-t-elle comme une prière.

Une prière emplie de colère. S'il était de nouveau avec Astoria, il n'avait pas à se comporter ainsi avec elle. C'était inacceptable.

Et profondément injuste. Il coupa le contact comme si elle l'avait brulé, laissant la petite parcelle de son dos glacée. Elle aurait aimé…

« Donc ici, notre chambre. »

Rose s'avança au maximum dans l'embrasure de la porte pour observer la décoration épurée, comme elle l'avait toujours été, de la chambre de son ami et de sa cousine, pas surprise mais heureuse de s'éloigner un peu de Drago. A quatre dans l'exigu couloir, l'espace personnel s'en retrouvait drôlement réduit…

Scorpius indiqua également la chambre d'ami en face, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte - sans doute n'était-elle pas encore finie - puis les seules sanitaires de la maison.

« C'est une très jolie maison » félicita sa mère en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Rose prit le temps de lui sourire rapidement, puis se hâta pour rejoindre le jardin, abandonnant ses compagnons sans plus de cérémonie.

L'air frais de l'extérieur soulagea immédiatement ses poumons.

Quelle horrible situation.

o

Le rire de Dominique emplissait les lieux et, sirotant un nouveau verre d'hydromel, Rose l'observait avec jalousie. Devant les minauderies de sa cousine, Ed n'en menait pas large. Il avait les joues rougies et le regard charmeur…

Et elle qui devait se contenter de celui de Drago qui brulait sa nuque et de quelques pas de danse avec Hugo et ses cousins…

La vie était injuste. C'était tout de même elle qui portait la robe la plus courte !

« Tu vas bien ? »

Rose frissonna en reconnaissant la voix. A la réflexion, elle préférait la présence de ses cousins !

Percy s'était assis à ses côtés, toujours droit comme un piquet.

Se mordant les lèvres pour retenir une remarque acerbe, elle hocha de la tête, agacée.

« Audrey est très en beauté, ce soir. »

C'était calculé. Son oncle tourna le regard vers son ex-femme, sourcils froncés. Assise à côté de Molly, Audrey faisait presque plus jeune que sa fille de part ses vêtements trop tendances et son maquillage outrageux. Rose avait souvent vu ça chez les sorciers - l'usage de sorts afin d'effacer les rides, mais sa tante étant moldue… Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça naturellement possible.

« La chirurgie esthétique fait des ravages. »

Un rire moqueur franchit ses lèvres et elle l'étouffa avec vigueur, se reprochant d'avoir briser son masque de rancœur devant lui.

A quel moment de son existence Percy Weasley avait-il acquis de l'humour ?

« Avec des parents comme les leurs, c'est étonnant que le couple de Lucy et Scorpius soit si sain.

\- Ma fille est une battante, tout comme sa sœur. Je n'ai jamais douté de leur intelligence.

\- Et l'intelligence est indispensable à la santé d'un couple ?

\- Elle aide à acquérir une vie stable, et une vie stable est indispensable pour la santé d'un couple. »

Rose se tut, mais elle trouvait au moins une bonne dizaine de raisons qui mettrait à mal la logique de son oncle. Elle ne souhaitait cependant pas débattre avec lui ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir.

« Où en es-tu dans ta vie, Rose ?

\- Tu sais très bien où j'en suis, comme tout le monde s'intéressant au Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ta vie professionnelle. Où en es-tu ?

\- Je… »

Outre la volonté de ne pas donner à son oncle ce qu'il était venu chercher, un profond malaise vrilla son esprit lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Elle secoua la tête pour expédier les pensées noires et l'angoisse. La colère, c'était bien plus facile à gérer.

« Tu viens à la pêche aux infos pour le compte de Ron et Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, je viens simplement discuter avec ma filleule. »

Rose releva la tête si vite que des étoiles s'animèrent devant ses yeux. Sa filleule… Avec les années, avec les absences et la retenue de son oncle, elle avait fini par oublier ce détail. Certes, Percy était son parrain, mais outre les félicitations pour ses examens de fin d'année et ses notes excellentes, ils n'avaient jamais développé de relation particulière…

Elle l'observa porter sa flute à ses lèvres, soupirer…

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi, moi, je suis ton parrain ? Pourquoi tes parents m'ont choisi moi, et pas Harry ? Ou même George ? »

A vrai dire, la question lui avait un jour traversé l'esprit, mais elle l'avait balayée de sa conscience en jugeant son inutilité. Elle se foutait bien d'avoir un parrain ou pas. Aujourd'hui, ça ne signifiait plus rien.

« Harry était déjà le parrain de leur premier bébé, Rose. Ils n'ont pas… Il y a des différences entre toi et elle. »

Cette affirmation sonna comme un mensonge dans son esprit… En ce qui concernait l'origine de son prénom et de son nom de famille, tout sonnait comme un mensonge.

« C'est ridicule…

\- Bien sûr que non. Je sais que nous avons fait des erreurs, nous sommes restés trop en retrait dans cette histoire et, Rose, j'en suis navré. Mais je ne pense pas que Ron et Hermione souhaitaient réellement que tu remplaces leur bébé dans leur vie… Je pense qu'inconsciemment, certaines barrières s'étaient tout de même dressées. En tout cas, j'en suis la preuve. »

Percy lui sourit gentiment et elle en resta à nouveau sceptique.

« Alors pourquoi toi ? Ron était bien plus proche de George… Ou même de Charlie ou Bill.

\- Je soupçonne Hermione d'avoir eu peur que tu finisses comme eux. Déjà, Harry était un choix risqué… Et puis, j'ai toujours été celui qui réussissait le plus dans cette famille.

\- Euh… Ron a fait du magasin de Fred et George une référence dans le monde de la farce et attrape, et Hermione est tout de même Responsable du Service de la Justice Magique. »

Rose avait croisé les jambes, trouvant très impétueux de la part de son oncle de dévaloriser ainsi les membres de sa famille. Et puis elle croisa son regard et comprit.

Percy avait toujours eu ce côté requin et manipulateur qui lui avait permis d'arriver loin très jeune. Il venait à l'instant de lui soutirer ce qu'il avait souhaité à la base, et un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait défendu ses parents adoptifs sans rechigner… C'était sans aucun doute une très belle victoire pour lui et un rire froid franchit ses lèvres.

S'il croyait qu'elle allait poursuivre sa conversation avec lui, après un coup pareil…

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si blessée et que tu t'éloignerais de nous aussi longtemps… souffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Vous avez ce pouvoir chez les Weasley… faire fuir vos enfants. »

Il y avait eu elle, puis Freddy et Roxanne… Belle et grande famille, qu'ils étaient. Mais les tabous et les erreurs avaient fini par bouffer leur unité jusqu'à la moelle.

« C'était couru d'avance que ça finirait ainsi.

\- Tu avais déjà tout deviné, avec ta brillante intelligence ?

\- Rose… Nous… Vous êtes des enfants d'après-guerre. Nous avons tous été touché par la guerre, plus ou moins profondément. C'était évident que ces blessures se reporteraient sur vous. Le monde a toujours marché ainsi.

\- Si tu savais, alors pourquoi…

\- Savoir et rester alerte ne vaccine pas contre les erreurs. Et puis je suis bien le dernier à pouvoir juger mes frères et ma sœur par rapport à la gravité des leurs actes.

\- Parce que tu as été lâche ?

\- Parce que j'ai été le seul à avoir été lâche. Et parce que j'ai perdu les trois dernières années que j'aurais pu partager avec mon petit frère, Rose. »

Il se tue, posant les coudes sur ses genoux et fixant le sol.

« La famille, c'est… C'est indispensable. Je pense que toi et moi, on ne serait pas ici aujourd'hui si on n'avait pas eu cette chance. »

Elle observa Scorpius qui dansait avec sa petite sœur, Lucy dont le visage fermé tentait d'ignorer sa mère. Elle chercha Dominique du regard et songea qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la trouver à cet instant précis, avec moquerie.

Percy, lui aussi, avait vu son monde s'effondrer. Lorsqu'Audrey était partie, il avait pu compter sur le soutien de sa famille pour se relever.

Ils avaient tout deux des dettes envers eux.

« Lorsque… Tu comprendras un jour. Tu comprendras qu'être parent, ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut savoir se détacher à un moment donné, apprécier la merveilleuse personne singulière qu'est devenu notre enfant et respecter ses décisions, même si celles-ci nous brulent d'injustice. Hermione et Ron ont magnifiquement réussi avec toi.

\- Ils ont bousillé ma vie…

\- Ils n'ont jamais prétendu être parfait, Rose. Jamais. »

Le vide défonça toutes ses pensées. Elle resta figée, fixée sur cette dernière réflexion, incapable d'en tirer une conclusion.

Elle la saisissait sans la comprendre, l'intégrait sans en définir l'importance.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce que disait Percy n'avait aucun sens. Aucun.

« N'hésite pas, si tu souhaites passer chez moi prendre le thé, Rose. Ou bien au Ministère… »

Et sur ses mots, il s'était levé et s'était éloigné sans un regard. Fidèle à Percy Weasley.

Rose se sentit mal. La colère se mêlait à la culpabilité, l'excitation au désespoir et dans l'immédiat, elle eut besoin de se rendre aux toilettes.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en est-il de cette conversation très profonde avec M. Jpeteplushautqumoncul Percy ?

Le prochain chapitre est écrit aux trois quart sur mon smartphone et le reste est très clair dans ma tête, je pense qu'il fera sensiblement le même nombre de mot que ce chapitre et devrait arriver relativement vite... Tout dépend de l'avancement de mes deux textes d'AVC. Mais c'est les derniers, après je serais toute à vous !

ça dépend aussi de ma prise de décision concernant le déroulé que je vais devoir choisir dans ma tête... Bien que les faits et le dénouement soient les mêmes partout, j'ai plusieurs versions qui me plaisent tout autant... Dont celle qui me plait le plus et qui nécessiterait un bon gros changement de rating :mg: Mais je sais pas, jsuis pudique comme fille... je garderais peut être cette version pour moi :mg:

Dans tous les cas, le prochain chapitre sera **/! SPOILER ALERT /!** très mièvre **/! SPOILER ALERT /!** Vous êtes prévenus !

A bientôt !


	9. I'd be damned - partie 3

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

Bon, alors là, je vais me livrer comme jamais ! Pouahahahaha !

Ouais, ça me fait vachement rire, mais plus de nervosité. Donc dans cette troisième partie de chapitre que je me suis E-CLA-TEE à écrire, il y a du Lemon Soft. D'où le changement de rating... voilà :3

Bonne petite lecture !

* * *

 **I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow – partie 3**

Rose monta les marches d'un pas rapide mais absent, un peu abasourdie par la conversation qu'elle avait échangé avec son oncle.

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle coupé les ponts… Cinq, six ans ? Peu à peu, le manque de l'ambiance chaleureuse et bienveillante des réunions Weasley s'était endormi. Le parasite qui bouffait leurs relations, elle le voyait, et depuis qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de fermer les yeux.

« C'était évident que ces blessures se reporteraient sur vous. Le monde a toujours marché ainsi. »

Son adoption était-elle due à une blessure de guerre ? Devait-elle tout pardonner parce que Ron, Hermione, sa famille avaient traversé l'enfer bien avant sa naissance ?

Non.

Elle se frotta les yeux puis les releva. Croisa le regard de Drago. Se figea.

Il attendait à côté des sanitaires, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, le visage fermé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, indiquant d'un geste de tête las la porte close. Rose soupira bruyamment en s'appuyant sur le mur d'en face.

Elle était terriblement énervée. Pas de colère, d'agitation. Son cœur battait à tout allure et rester ainsi immobile, avec sa présence froide, ça la tuait.

« Tu t'es remis avec Astoria ? »

La question était sortie sans qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment voulu. Rose serra les mâchoires pour garder la face alors que Drago la fixait, impassible, sourcils courbés.

Odieux.

Ça la mit vraiment dans une colère folle.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait pour Archie ?

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle savoir ?

\- C'est tout de même un élément essentiel de ta vie. »

Drago secoua a tête, visiblement agacé, et Rose explosa en murmures.

« Comment peux-tu retourner auprès d'une femme qui ne cesse de te tromper ? De te quitter, de te prendre pour un vulgaire clébard qu'on enferme à la cave lorsqu'on souhaite un peu de paix ?!

\- Ne parle pas d'Astoria ainsi.

\- Sinon quoi ?!

\- Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, Rose. Tu m'as supplié de me confier, et je l'ai fait. Je t'ai offert des secrets que je n'avais jamais formulé à voix haute ! Jamais ! Et toi… toi tu es partie ! Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite fouine !

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Tu as fuis. Tu as pris peur de moi. Tu n'as pas chercher à voir plus loin que ces choses horribles que j'ai pu un jour faire. Parce que oui, moi, Drago Malefoy, ai aussi eu ma part d'héroïsme dans cette guerre ! J'ai été l'auteur d'acte horribles, certes, mais j'ai aussi sauvé des vies. J'ai sauvé celle de tes parents, tu le savais ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est beaucoup moins drôle de commérer sur mon existence si on tient compte de ça, hein ? J'en ai assez qu'on me reproche des actes que j'ai commis sous la contrainte il y a plus de trente ans ! Des actes pour lesquels j'ai été jugé et j'ai payé mille fois le prix ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! »

Elle se laissa retomber contre le mur du petit couloir, un peu tremblante.

Putain, il avait raison. Son murmure avait été inaudible pour tout autre personne qu'elle mais c'était comme s'il lui avait crié dans les oreilles. Elle était méchante, égoïste… Et en plus, elle voulait pleurer.

« Rose, tu… souffla-t-il en ramenant les quelques cheveux blonds qui restaient sur le sommet de son crâne, les joues rouges d'émotion. Tu as été patiente avec moi. Tu t'es mise en danger pour moi. Tu m'as donné de ton temps, tu m'as permis de rencontrer mon fils, je t'en remercie, mais…

\- C'était un fiasco.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et Thomas est un homme posé, droit. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour donner à Archie l'enfance qu'il mérite, même si je n'y aurais pas le rôle que j'aimerais. C'est injuste, mais je l'ai accepté.

Le loquet de la porte des sanitaires cliqueta et ils détournèrent le regard d'un même geste. La jeune femme se faufila entre eux, puis le grincement de ses pas dans l'escalier fit place au silence, lourd.

Rose se mordit les lèvres avant de parler.

« Je ne suis pas partie à cause de ce que tu m'as confié, Drago. Et je suis désolée que tu l'ais perçu ainsi. Je suis partie parce que… Tu fais ressortir une version de moi que je… je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi. Je me sens trop… trop… »

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils filaient dans son esprit, flous et incertains, et une fois encore, elle se sentit stupide. Pourtant, Drago sembla les saisir en plein vol ? Son regard s'assombrit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement en un sourire.

Imperceptible pour tout autre personne qui, au contraire de Rose, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui ces derniers mois, toutes les barrières de contrôle qu'elle dressait en permanence pour se protéger explosèrent face à la profondeur des battements de son cœur, du tremblement des frissons qui la saisissaient, du frénétisme de sa respiration. L'envie de gouter à nouveau à son étreinte compressa sa poitrine jusqu'à la rendre fébrile. L'envie de fuir toutes ces émotions trop fortes, trop trop et de rester stupidement figée martelant son crâne.

Rose ne parvint pas à se soumettre à l'instinct de protection qui voulait la protéger de lui, de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle fit un pas vers lui, se tendant vers ses lèvres jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses joues, puis se figea.

« Astoria…

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des années, Rose. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. »

o

Rose le fixait d'une manière qui le laissait un peu pantois. Il y avait cette tension indéfinissable et délicieuse. Infranchissable et délicieuse.

Qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ou alors, à laquelle il n'avait plus gouté depuis des années.

Avec Lyrae, il n'y avait jamais eu plus qu'une dépendance sexuelle et d'intéressants échanges. Rose, elle, avait le pouvoir de le blesser. Ses paroles et ses regards comptaient et leurs absences pesaient douloureusement sur son existence, et ça, Drago avait mis du temps à l'admettre. Ils n'avaient finalement partagé que de courts instants ensemble. Elle le rendait terriblement vulnérable. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait un jour été auprès d'Astoria.

Cette constatation fit chanceler sa volonté. Il n'avait plus l'innocence et la dévotion de ses vingt ans et la peur de souffrir de la même manière que toutes les fois où Astoria s'était jouée de lui lui donnait envie de fuir à l'autre bout de la planète. Ou du moins du couloir. Mais Rose n'avait rien d'Astoria. Son regard ne brillait pas du même éclat joueur, manipulateur. Elle était aussi émue que lui, aussi étonnée, aussi impuissante et ça…

Et ça, ça lui donnait envie de lui donner chaque battement de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise.

Cette fois, il chancela pour de vrai.

o

Elle posa la main sur son bras, inquiète. Main qui remonta jusqu'à son cou, incapable de franchir le mince espace qui se réchauffait entre eux.

Instant court, enivrant, qui ne dura qu'une brève seconde.

Elle l'embrassa dans un long râle. Râle qui se mue rapidement en gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains glisser sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, sur sa taille. Lorsque sa langue caressa ses lèvres avec une hâte exquise.

Lorsque ses mains quittèrent sa nuque et son visage, elle saturait de lui. Il était présent partout, que ce soit par son odeur, par la pression de ses lèvres dévorant la peau nue de son cou et de son épaule, par celle de ses mains rapprochant inlassablement son corps du sien… Elle saturait mais n'étouffait pas.

Elle le voulait. Maintenant. Dans ce couloir. Elle voulait qu'il lui morde les seins avec férocité, qu'il masse ses fesses avec dévotion, qu'il plonge son visage dans son cou pour cacher tous ses troubles.

Elle le voulait, avec Scorpius et Astoria ignorants à quelques mètres.

Des voix résonnèrent dans l'escalier et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre dans un sursaut. Rose fixa la source de bruit avec angoisse, son cœur s'emballant à l'idée d'être découverte dans les bras de son amant, et elle ne comprit ce qu'il faisait qu'une fois poussée dans la chambre d'ami.

Drago referma la porte en silence, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité. A la lueur des lanternes installées dans le jardin, Rose sourit en le voyant se passer une main sur son crane dégarni par l'âge. Les voix filtraient à travers la porte comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans la même pièce et la peur qui l'avait saisie se transforma en une excitation joueuse. A pas de chat, elle revint se blottir contre lui et l'embrassa sans gêne.

Elle jubila en sentant à nouveau ses mains se refermer sur elle, son sourire glisser sur ses lèvres, sur sa joue, sur son cou au rythme de ses baisers. L'idée de se sentir en sécurité dans l'intimité de la petite pièce mêlée à celle de risquer d'être découvert au moindre bruit la rendait fébrile. Suffisamment fébrile pour qu'elle se jette sur les attaches de sa robe. Il saisit ses poignets pour arrêter son geste lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent son torse nu, dans un grognement étouffé.

« Attends… souffla-t-il. Je vais lancer un sort d'insono-

\- Non. Je vais t'apprendre à t'amuser, vieil homme. »

Un éclair de regret la traversa à l'idée que sa pique soit mal reçue, il n'en fut rien. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir mordiller la naissance de son cou, puis s'attarda autour de son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je m'amusais bien avant ta naissance, gamine. »

Elle retint un rire lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur qui prolongeait la porte, et puis commença à paniquer lorsque ses mains accrochèrent le bord de son collant, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, et… Qu'allait-il faire ainsi à genoux ? Il n'allait tout de même pas…

Rose se cambra, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas briser le silence de leur étreinte. De l'autre côté de la porte, des rires ignorants résonnaient et elle… Elle était incapable de trouver une position convenable pour affronter ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Bras tendus vers le plafond, puis lourds, puis s'accrochant à ses cheveux blonds… Sa tête dodelinait, ses jambes flageolaient, son corps hurlait. De sa main droite posée sur son ventre, il la privait de tout mouvement. De sa main gauche, il maintenait l'une de ses jambes en l'air pour s'octroyer un passage plus confortable et elle, elle… elle…

Elle glissa sur le sol, secouée de spasmes, pria pour qu'il ne l'approche plus jamais de cette manière, implosa lorsque le concert reprit, inlassable et imprévisible.

Rose se sentait partir. La manière dont elle parvenait à retenir le moindre son demeurant mystérieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur des éclats de voix amusés heurtant le corps de Drago, au sol, le faisceau de lumière transperçant les rétines.

« Oups, je crois que nous avons oublié de ranger ! »

C'était la voix de Lucy. La porte se referma d'un coup sec.

Pris de panique, ils se relevèrent tous les deux d'un bond, tirant sur leur vêtements avec précipitation pour se redonner l'apparence qu'ils avaient avant de monter à l'étage.

C'était peine perdue. Rose le comprit lorsque, après une poignée de secondes, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'obscurité s'estompa. Drago avait les cheveux démis, la robe de travers. Et puis elle croisa le regard complètement paumé de Lucy et se sentit mourir.

Elle ferma la porte avec calme, se retournant vers eux les yeux écarquillés pour les dévisager.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous… Vous… »

La lumière mit un instant à s'allumer, puis sonna le glas.

« Rose ! Bon sang ! Le père de Scorp', vraiment ?!

\- Je…

\- C'est pourquoi ? Parce que Dominique est bien partie pour conclure avec Ed ? Ou parce que tu n'as pas pu avoir Scorpius alors tu te tapes son père ?!

\- Comment ça Scorpius… commença Drago

\- Ah mais vous ne savez sans doute pas, mais Rose a sauté sur mon mec il y a des années ! »

Drago pâlit, son regard oscillant entre Rose et Lucy, et Rose se frotta le visage de ses deux mains.

« Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce que je crois ?! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?

\- Ca ne date pas de ce soir, voilà tout.

\- Comment ça ? Parce que vous avez l'occasion de vous croiser tous les jours ?! »

Le visage de Drago se ferma hermétiquement, secouant la tête pour indiquer à Rose que sa belle-fille ne devait pas connaitre l'origine de leur relation. Pas ainsi. La rouquine s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

« Ne me dites pas que… Ca date de Poudlard ?! Vous…

\- Non ! Lucy…

\- Oh et puis j'm'en fous d'où ça vient ! POURQUOI ?

\- Chut, tu vas…

\- Quand Scorpius l'apprendra…

\- Il ne doit rien savoir ! Je vais t'expliquer !

\- Et tu me demandes de mentir en plus ! Alors que tu tapes mon beau-père ici ! Pendant notre crémaillère ! Dans la chambre de notre bébé !

\- De votre… Stop ! J'ai raté… »

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son regard caressa les murs crème qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de découvrir, s'attarda sur la commode recouverte de grosses étoiles dorées, sur l'arbre peint autour de la fenêtre et sur les petits singes qui se balançaient inlassablement autour des branches.

Sur le lit blanc à barreau.

« J'ai raté un épisode… »

Son regard revint sur sa cousine dont la colère était retombée, puis sur son ventre. Peut être un peu gonflé, mais imperceptible sous le jupon de sa robe.

« Tu… »

Les larmes montèrent d'un seul coup, suivies d'une… d'une grande joie ?

Non d'une joie intense, profonde, sincère.

« Oh, Lucy… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as renvoyé tout le monde dans le jardin ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là, vous ? » bredouilla Scorpius en regardant Rose et son père.

Rose sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et elle fixa sa cousine avec insistance. Lucy hocha des épaules, impuissante.

« Je voulais juste montrer à la future marraine et au futur grand-père la chambre du bébé. »

Marraine. Marraine. Marraine. Marraine. Marraine.

« Rose, tu…

\- Marraine ? »

Elle plaqua les mains sur son visage pour retenir les sanglots.

« Oui, on… Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal avec les enfants, mais… On aimerait vraiment que tu ais cette place dans la vie de notre bébé. Vraiment…

\- Oh Lucy… »

Elle se jeta au coup de sa cousine, négligeant toute douceur.

« Papa, ça va ? »

Rose tourna finalement le regard vers son amant, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait totalement occulté la présence. Il était pâle, fermé, parcourant la décoration d'un regard inquisiteur, presque penaud.

« Je suis… Je ne pensais pas devenir Grand-Père aussi tôt… »

Et puis il tapota l'épaule de Scorpius avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis très fier de toi, mon fils. »

Trop d'émotions. Rose fit deux pas en arrière pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de Lucy en s'essuyant les joues.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

\- Et moi donc.

\- Je vais demander à tout le monde de monter à nouveau. »

Très rapidement, Rose et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans le jardin, plongés dans un silence un peu gêné.

« Tu veux venir chez moi, ce soir ? » glissa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il secouant négativement de la tête et Rose sentit son cœur exploser.

« Je… Tu…

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Rose. Nous deux, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? On n'a encore rien pu…

\- J'ai le double de ton âge.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je vais devenir grand-père.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Bien sûr que tu t'en fous. Aujourd'hui, tu t'en fous. Tu es belle, tu es célèbre, tu plais et tu croques la vie à pleines dents. Mais dans 6 mois, dans deux ans ? Lorsque tu verras tes amis pouponner, que toutes tes relations se poseront dans une vie d'adulte. Lorsque tu te rendras compte que je n'étais qu'une expérience de jeunesse.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Tu te vois l'annoncer à Scorpius ?

\- Je m'en…

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, Rose. »

Il n'avait même pas le courage de la regarder. Elle fronça des sourcils, terriblement blessée par ses propos. Tout ça pour quoi ? Son âge ? Ne valait-elle pas plus qu'un nombre ?

N'avait-il pas ressenti tous les sentiments qui l'avait bouleversée ?

Elle ferma les yeux, enferma toute sa rancœur et sa déception dans une petite boite sur laquelle elle écrit son nom. Et puis, elle le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner.

o

« Je ne lui dirais rien.

\- Et moi ? Scorpius deviendra bientôt le père de mon enfant… Je ne peux pas lui mentir. C'est très sérieux entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Vous êtes ensemble depuis 10 ans !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Lucy, lorsque je couche avec quelqu'un, un homme lambda, un coup d'un soir… Est-ce que tu t'empresses d'aller tout raconter à Scorpius ?

\- Non, mais je ne dirais pas que Drago est un homme lambda.

\- Pourtant, c'est pareil. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir. Il a fait en sorte de n'être rien de plus. »

Rose prit une gorgée de sa tisane en tirant le plaid sur son ventre, et Lucy se pencha vers elle, le regard conspirateur.

« Bin dis donc… tu devais beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Je ne dirais pas, que… Bon peut être, je n'en sais rien, et puis on s'en tape, non ?

\- Raconte !

\- Rien d'important, Lucy. C'est juste que… J'ai ramené un garçon chez moi, avant-hier.

\- Un seul ?

\- Bon, deux. Mais deux soirs différents ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Tu sais bien que Donie a la langue bien pendue ! Bon allez continue.

\- Bon et bien, on a fait nos petites affaires… Et puis je… J'ai pensé à lui.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Drago ! »

Les flammes étaient devenues vertes dans la cheminée et Rose fronça les sourcils. Avant d'être saisie d'une furieuse envie de faire bouffer à Lucy toutes ses dents.

Le père de son ami se trouvait dans l'antre, aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir.

« Miss Weasley. Lucy… Comment se porte mon héritier ? »

Le visage fendu d'un grand sourire, la jeune femme laissa glisser le plaid, dévoilant un ventre que les semaines rendaient de plus en plus rond et qu'elle se plaisait à exhiber à la moindre occasion. Rose détourna le visage, furieusement gênée de voir le corps de sa cousine aussi modifié.

« Ton héritière tu veux dire.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce une fille ? Les Malefoy ont traditionnellement eut un garçon en premier enfant.

\- Il y a un début à tout ! »

Drago s'était finalement éclipsé dans la cuisine pour rejoindre son fils et Rose s'était penchée vers elle, tout bonnement furieuse.

« Bon sang mais à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Moi ? A rien. C'est toi qui a proposé de rester manger ici, je te rappelle.

\- Et tu l'as invité !

\- Non. Drago nous rend visite pratiquement tous les soirs depuis notre crémaillère. Et il pose beaucoup de questions. A chaque fois, ton prénom revient. Il était d'ailleurs là lorsque Donie nous a rendu visite. Il a tiré une de ces têtes… Je ne comprends pas comment Scorp peut être aussi aveugle… La paternité doit le rendre un peu stupide. »

Rose sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements. Elle tourna vigoureusement la tête vers la cuisine et son ancien professeur détourna d'un seul coup son regard d'elles. Une excitation saisit ses tripes et Lucy éclata de rire, juste avant de se pencher vers elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« Je comprends que ce soit encore récent et que tu ne souhaites pas rendre les choses trop sérieuses en impliquant Scorp, Rose. Mes hormones de femme enceinte aidant, je te propose de me taire pour le moment. Mais si à la fin de ma grossesse, tu n'as toujours rien dit, je risque de me venger de mes nuits beaucoup trop courtes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu es injuste.

\- Ouais, je sais. »

o

Il avait attendu qu'elle se lève pour partir ! Qu'elle indique son choix de transport pour l'accompagner !

Bon sang, il l'exaspérait tant. L'entrainement quotidien avait, encore une fois, été une catastrophe. Elle était venue chez ses amis en quête de calme, de paix… Et il était là ! C'était presque une soirée gâchée. Presque…

Mais ce soir, elle ne ferait pas le premier pas vers lui. Ah, ça, jamais !

Rose avait franchi le petit portillon du jardin sans un regard en arrière, ne se retourna pas une seule fois lorsqu'il commença à l'appeler par son prénom, au bout de quelques mètres, et ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il attrapa son bras.

« Rose… Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… »

Rien ne suivit. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra un visage refermé, presque vulnérable…

« Oui ?

\- Je…

\- Tu quoi ? »

Il attrapa son visage à deux mains pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Rose ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu un seul instant. Elle le repoussa vigoureusement et pointa son doigt entre ses yeux.

« Ne. Recommence. Plus. Jamais.

\- D'accord. »

D'accord ? Son cœur se brisa d'un coup net lorsqu'elle le vit tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière.

D'accord. Aussi simple que ça. Elle ne valait pas plus qu'un chiffre, qu'un statut, et qu'un « D'accord ».

« T'es vraiment un enculé, Malefoy.

\- Non.

\- Non ?! Tu me jettes comme si je n'étais rien qu'une pauvre potiche ramassée dans un coin de rue, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tous les deux ! Tu m'imposes ta présence, tu m'embrasses de force et tu t'attends à ce que je te tombe dans les bras ?! Tu es bien ridicule !

\- J'ai simplement été réaliste sur la suite de notre relation !

\- Tu as été méchant et irrespectueux !

\- Voyez-vous ça. Et qu'attends-tu de moi, alors ?

\- Rien. Ou si, si. Je veux des excuses.

\- Des excuses.

\- Oui, des excuses. C'est bien le minimum que je mérite ! »

Ses yeux plongés dans les siens provoquaient en elle un orage émotionnel dévastateur. Pourtant, Rose garda la face. Elle savait qu'elle était en position de pouvoir : Drago Malefoy ne s'excuserait jamais de…

« Pardonnes moi, Rose. »

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Oui, des larmes. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. C'était à cause de son entrainement du jour. Mais Drago ne sembla pas saisir la subtilité. Il posa la main sur sa joue et ses paroles devinrent murmures.

« Pardonnes moi, j'ai agis sur… comme…

\- Un lâche.

\- Non. Pas un lâche. Un adulte.

\- Tu sous-entends que moi, je ne suis pas une adulte, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Je sous-entends que tu es belle, pétillante, vive. J'ai beaucoup de mal à te suivre, je ne comprends pas la plupart de tes réactions, et je ne crois pas que nous deux, nous ayons un avenir. J'ai peur de te voler ta jeunesse… Tu n'as rien à faire avec un homme comme moi.

\- Alors pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Pourquoi reviens-tu ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Rose, mais j'en reviens toujours à toi. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Mais j'ai été trop vite en te repoussant.

\- Tu as surtout été con.

\- Peux-tu au moins cesser de m'insulter ?!

\- Non, et il va falloir t'y habituer. Tu m'as… fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Ce n'était pas l'objectif.

\- Qu'importe, tu le mérites bien. J'accepte de te pardonner, mais Drago… Si tu recommences, le moindre écart et je te quitte. Tu es sur la sellette me concernant. Compris ? »

Il leva les yeux, agacé.

« Et il faut que tu arrêtes de… De prendre des décisions à ma place. Tu n'es personne pour me priver de mes choix. Je suis une adulte, je sais ce que je veux, et je suis libre de choisir ma vie, avec tous les regrets que je pourrais voir fleurir en chemin. Promets-le-moi.

\- Si je te le promets, où va-t-on ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne veux pas le savoir. Toi et moi… Il y a quelque chose et… Je veux juste essayer, tu comprends ? Je m'en fous de ton âge, de Scorpius… Il y a un temps pour tout et aujourd'hui, je ne recherche pas de sérieux. Je souhaite juste essayer… »

C'était un véritable saut en parachute qu'elle lui proposait et Rose en ressentait elle-même un profond vertige. Leur relation ne leur donnerait sans doute rien de plus mais elle pouvait pulvériser leurs vies à tous les deux, en une poignée de secondes.

Et si ça l'effrayait, l'envie était plus forte. Terriblement puissante.

Drago ne répondit pas, se penchant simplement vers elle pour conclure leur pacte.

Ce n'était qu'un essai…

* * *

Alors ? Je me sens trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès vulnérable là ! x)

J'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve très bientôt pour un chapitre beaucoup moins drôle... Pour ceux qui ont lu mes fanfics sur Scorpius et Lucy, je pense que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !

Et à très bientôt :)


	10. Rupture

Hey coucou !

Bon alors, je mets les choses au clair tout de suite, ce titre n'est pas Putaclic. :mg: C'est le premier refrain de Lost Stars, ce qui correspondra à chaque fois à un instant de rupture dans la vie de Rose et dans sa relation avec Drago. Voilà !

Je pense que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre pour vous laisser lire tranquille ce chapitre... Haha ! On parle après :)

A bientôt !

Ps : vos reviews adorables, je les ai bien entendu toutes dévorées... Merciiiiiii !

* * *

Rose franchit l'arcade et se figea d'émoi.

Les façades de bois s'élevaient sur plusieurs mètres, gravées de scènes datant de la Renaissance, d'étagères débordantes, et le plafond… Elle crut ne plus pouvoir baisser le regard. La fresque était colorée, précise, riche.

« C'est si beau… »

Elle avança un peu à l'aveugle, détaillant un à un les détails de l'œuvre, s'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Tu te rends compte que ce sont des moldus qui ont fait tout ça ? C'est tellement magique… C'est éto- Ha ! »

Elle avait loupé une marche, perdu l'équilibre.

Drago l'avait rattrapée.

Rose gloussa. Gloussa.

« Regarde un peu où tu marches, lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas troubler la quiétude du lieu, passablement las.

\- Mais c'est si beau…

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, Rose.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ? C'est extraordinaire !

\- Un sorcier se trouve forcément derrière ces plans, bien que Prague en compte peu. Et dans ce cas, je trouve cette bibliothèque très banale à côté de Poudlard.

\- Tu penses vraiment que les moldus n'ont pas pu faire ça seuls ?

\- C'est évident. Comment veux-tu qu'ils aient pu construire quelque chose d'aussi haut ?

\- Drago… »

Rose le fixa, un peu interdite, attendit qu'il rit… Il n'en fit rien. Il était sérieux. Et totalement blasé. Elle ne put retenir son rire.

« Drago, les moldus sont très évolués dans la construction d'édifices.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un sorcier ne se trouve pas derrière tout ça. Comment y parviennent-ils, hein ? Avec de grosses chaises ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça… »

Il lui lança un regard sceptique et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, se perdant dans un nouveau rire. Drago Malefoy était d'une réflexion rare et profonde, mais ses connaissances en termes de moldu ne remplissaient pas un nid de Botruc. S'il avait un jour rencontré les parents d'Hermione…

Rose resserra ses doigts entre les siens, continuant d'admirer les moulures d'or, les ondulations du bois. Se promener avec lui avait quelque chose de nouveau et d'enivrant. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment le faire en Grande-Bretagne, leurs visages bien trop connu auraient attiré les ragots, mais lorsqu'elle avait pu bénéficier de quelques jours de repos suite à une victoire écrasante des Harpies, elle l'avait supplié de partir avec lui.

Ils avaient choisi Prague pour son désert sorcier.

Dans la capitale, ils ne risquaient presque rien, et se tenir pour la première fois par la main après plus de trois mois de relation, ça avait quelque chose d'étonnant.

Rose s'était surprise à adorer ça.

« Nous avons fait la Basilique Saint-George, la Cathédrale, le Monastère de Strahov… lista-t-elle en mettant enfin un pied dehors. Nous pourrions rejoindre le centre-ville. Il y en a pour trente minutes de marche.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Trente minutes de marche.

\- Ça te pose soucis ? Tu as peur de ne pas tenir la route, vieil homme ? »

Il la fusilla du regard en lui arrachant des mains le guide qu'elle avait acheté à la gare, se mettant immédiatement en marche. Il se vexait si facilement… Et ça l'amusait tant ! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, c'était son sens de l'orientation médiocre, et ses spartiates qui n'étaient clairement pas faites pour des randonnées de ce genre. Une cloque s'était logée sous son gros orteil, et malgré les températures encore printanières, le soleil commençait à taper sur ses épaules.

Qu'importe, ce n'était pas elle qui se rendrait la première.

D'un air distrait, elle se serra contre lui, promenant le regard sur les vitrines, les bâtiments parfois sublimes, parfois d'un entretien laissant à désirer.

« A ton avis, ça se prononce comment, ça ? lui lança-t-elle en pointant une immense inscription sur la devanture de ce qui semblait être une boulangerie.

\- Médovenik ?

\- Meudofnik…

\- Ils prononcent plutôt le v ''v''.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, à ton avis ? Un dessert ? Un gâteau ? On goute ?

\- Rose… Il est 15h.

\- Mais regarde, ils font également salon de thé ! Allez, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer. »

Elle déchanta rapidement en franchissant la porte. L'endroit sentait tellement le sucre et le miel que Drago en tira une grimace écœurée. Ce qui la fit rire.

De petites tables rondes en bois encombraient l'espace. La plupart étaient vides et une serveuse vêtue de noir slalomait tant bien que mal entre les chaises, un plateau au bout du bras. Une vitrine exposait les gâteau et Rose salivait en observant les pâtisseries. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas laissée aller ?

« Je crois que je vais prendre… celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne lis pas le tchèque, ma puce. »

Elle se redressa subitement, se cognant à son épaule. Son visage s'était refermé d'un seul coup et il avait cessé de la regarder.

« Ma puce ? »

Il ne réagit pas, faisant mine de trouver la carte intéressante, les sourcils froncés. Et son cœur à elle, il s'emballait. C'était extrêmement niais. Une fois, quelques années plus tôt, un homme rencontré la veille au soir l'avait appelé « mon cœur ». Il entrait dans sa salle de bain, et elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir de l'appartement.

Ce jour-là, Rose choisit de glisser sa main dans la sienne, sans rien dire. Et puis de partager avec lui juste un sourire.

Un serveur ne tardât pas à les conduire à une table à côté de la vitrine et baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles qui la firent rire.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux gouter ces choses ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Il est quinze heures… Tu ne vas pas manger ce soir.

\- J'ai vingt-six ans, Drago. Je suis tout à fait en âge de juger si je peux ou non manger une part d'une spécialité Tchèque. Et puis, cesse de te conduire comme mon père ou l'infirmière des Harpies. »

Habituellement, il se braquait et elle en riait, mais cette fois-ci Drago lui attrapa la main, au-dessus de la table.

« Comment s'est passé ton dernier match ?

\- Très bien.

\- Rose… »

Elle focalisa son attention sur lui, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi insistait-il ainsi ?

« Je t'assure que tout s'est bien passé.

\- Tu as… »

Il indiqua d'un geste de la main les côtes de Rose, juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et elle massa la zone avec un sourire. Le cognard ne l'avait pas loupé… Ses côtes avaient été réparées, mais l'ecchymose tardait encore à se résorber.

« Je suis batteuse, c'est normal de prendre des coups. Et encore, j'ai de la chance, mon visage est bien préservé contrairement à la face de rat de Dubois !

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, j'ai aussi joué au Quidditch.

\- Je suis sûre que tu étais très bon Drago et je ne veux pas que tu te vexes mais… Les matchs de Poudlard n'ont rien à voir avec ceux des professionnels.

\- En tout cas, je m'y connais suffisamment pour savoir que les côtes ne devraient pas être atteintes. »

Le serveur leur servit deux parts d'un gâteau à étage ainsi que des tasses de thé et Rose profita de la distraction pour éloigner le sujet, mais un Malefoy ne se laissait pas tromper aussi facilement.

« J'avais juste oublié la coque.

\- Tu étais partie sur le terrain sans coque…

\- J'étais fatiguée… On n'arrête pas avec la Coupe qui approche ! ça arrive…

\- Non, ça ne devrait pas arriver ! Enfin, Rose… Ce coup-là, c'était les côtes, mais si tu avais pris un coup dans le dos…

\- Je suis une professionnelle ! Aucun cognard ne m'atteindra dans le dos. La coque, ce n'est qu'une formalité. »

Il retira sa main, se tendant contre le dossier de la chaise avec un air distrait. Et ça, ça avait bien le don de l'agacer.

« Quoi ?

\- Je te trouve très imprudente… J'ai presque l'impression que tu cherches la blessure.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un…

\- Tu oublies souvent, Rose.

\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois, comment peux-tu parler ainsi ? Tu ne me connais pas ! »

Elle planta rageusement une cuillère dans son gâteau et le fourra dans sa gorge.

Pour tout recracher dans l'instant.

« Pouah ! C'est beaucoup trop sucré ! »

Drago n'avait pas bronché. Il l'observait toujours avec le même air sceptique, un sourcil consciencieusement arqué.

« Ecoute, je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir… »

Elle sourit pour le pousser à se détendre mais il semblait rester hermétique à sa tentative. Le regard terriblement sérieux, il s'excusa pour rejoindre les sanitaires et elle reporta son regard sur le défilé des passants et les pavés colorés qui s'illuminait au soleil. Elle porta à nouveau la main à ses côtes, grimaça en appuyant un peu trop fort. Hitchen était sortie de ses gonds à nouveau, elle l'avait même menacée de ne pas la laisser jouer au match du premier dimanche de juin.

Drago avait raison, ces situations devenaient récurrentes malgré ses efforts de concentration et les heures passées sur le terrain, bien après le départ de ses coéquipières, pour améliorer son jeu. Parfois, elle lâchait cinq ou six cognards pour travailler ses feintes et ses vrilles, mais son entraineur l'avait vu et les avait placés sous clefs.

Non, ce n'était ni son travail ou la qualité de son jeu qui pêchait c'était la gestion du club qui perdait en qualité. Et ça, ça la désolait…

« Rose Weasley ! »

Elle sursauta et parcourut du regard le salon de thé. La voix qui l'avait interpellée n'était pas celle de Drago mais…

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année venait d'entrer dans le restaurant et agitait la main dans sa direction. Elle sourit poliment en retour, retint un juron lorsqu'il s'élança vers elle.

« Tu es Rose Weasley ? La Harpie ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est étonnant de croiser un… sorcier, murmura-t-elle, à Prague.

\- On visite, avec des amis » Il indiqua du pouce quatre autres hommes attendant à côté de la vitrine. « Je suis Ben !

\- Enchantée, hum… »

Rose s'humidifia les lèvres, sentant la panique la submerger. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de timide – bien au contraire, mais Drago ne tarderait pas à revenir et s'il était reconnu lui aussi…

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu n'es pas seule… »

Ben indiqua du doigt les lunettes de son amant et son pull posé sur la chaise et Rose rebondit instinctivement.

« Non, non, ce devait être a un client qui a oublié ses affaires… Je visite Prague seule.

\- Tu te joindrais à nous ?

\- Je… »

Y avait-il d'autres solutions ?

« Oui ! Oui… Avec plaisir. »

o

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel épuisée. Il était plus de vingt heure et elle avait prétexter un portoloin tôt le lendemain matin pour pouvoir prendre congé du groupe. Ils l'avaient bousculée de questions, entrainée aux quatre coins de la capitale, et ses paupières étaient à présent si lourdes qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Drago était assis en tailleur sur le lit, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements moldus, et elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant en s'écroulant à ses côtés.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? »

Elle se tourna sur le côté, déposant un baiser sur sa cuisse.

« Tu as bien vu ces gars… Ils m'ont reconnu, j'ai du détourner leur attention pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas ensemble, ils ne voulaient plus me lâcher… »

Drago s'arracha à son étreinte avec colère, se levant pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires. Rose se redressa sur les coudes en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu ?

\- C'était une erreur de venir ici, nous rentrons.

\- Nous ne sommes arrivés que ce matin… Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons croisé cinq sorciers que… »

Il suspendit son geste pour lui lancer un regard sceptique en coin, puis reprit sa besogne.

« Drago, c'est bête… Restons encore demain !

\- Tu peux rester, Rose. Reste et profite de ton séjour. Tu t'es fait des amis d'autant plus.

\- Tu… Tu es jaloux…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, explosa-t-il en se retournant, l'air furieux. Je… Je suis sorti des WC pour te retrouver entre cinq hommes, à rire aux éclats ! Je suis rentré à l'hôtel pour attendre que tu me rejoignes, et je t'ai attendu cinq heures, Rose ! Cinq heures !

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai fait ça pour nous. »

Il soupira bruyamment, fermant les yeux comme pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Bien sûr que non, tu as fait ça pour toi. Pardonne-moi, je ne devrais pas m'emporter, je comprends ton choix.

\- Mon choix ? Mais quel choix ? »

Il l'ignora délibérément, refermant la fermeture de sa valise, alors elle se leva pour poser une main sur son bras et l'obliger à la regarder.

« Quel choix ?

\- Le choix de la normalité. Ils étaient attirants, de ton âge…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu-

\- Tu as le droit de les choisir, Rose. Je comprends. Je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir.

\- Mais je ne veux pas-

\- On a dit qu'on essayait. On a essayé alors-

\- Justement, Drago ! Ce n'est plus un essai depuis longtemps ! »

Elle avait crié, prise de panique à l'idée de le voir partir, et puis elle avait piqué un fard, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour se taire mais n'y parvint pas : les vannes étaient ouvertes.

« Je m'en fous de l'âge, je… Je suis bien avec toi. J'ai essayé de les quitter au plus tôt, je t'assure, mais… Ils t'auraient reconnu, et s'ils t'avaient reconnu... »

Il n'y aurait plus eu d'essai, de secret, de magie. S'ils avaient été découvert aujourd'hui, leur équilibre aurait volé en éclat. Le cœur battant, elle lui retira la valise des mains pour la poser sur le sol.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait…

\- Est-ce que tu peux cesser ? Soit honnête envers toi-même, et envers moi !

\- Je suis honnête ! Je veux que tu restes !

\- Rose, je me sens… ridicule. Si tu souhaites partir, part ! Mais ne va pas te trimballer avec une bande de jeune de ton âge sous mon nez pour finalement tout nier !

\- Tu es tellement… »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, lasse. Comment cette journée avait-elle pu virer au massacre ?

« Tu pleures ?

\- Non.

\- Rose…

\- Arrête de poser des questions stupides, veux-tu ! s'écria-t-elle en s'essuyant rageusement les joues. Vas-t-en si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Si tu en as envie, si tu ne ressens pas ce que moi, je ressens, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il s'était tu. Elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine pour retrouver une consistance puis détourna la tête lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Tu le penses, Rose ? Lorsque tu dis qu'on a dépassé le stade de l'essai.

\- Tu crois que je serais encore là si tu étais un essai ?

\- Tu es si… »

Il s'était tu à nouveau, et Rose refusait toujours de le regarder, essuyant compulsivement ses joues.

« Tu es si détachée… Parfois, j'ai du mal à…

\- Détachée ? Qu'attends-tu au juste ? Que je t'offre des fleurs, que je te donnes des surnoms ridicules et que je cris sous les toits que tu es l'homme de ma vie ?

\- Tu ne t'ouvres pas à moi. Je ne connais pratiquement rien de ton histoire alors que la mienne… Et tu te comporte comme si c'était normal que tu partes comme ça.

\- Pas du tout ! Je voulais juste protéger notre secret !

\- Notre secret ? Rose, je n'en ai rien à faire d'être reconnu dans la rue, surtout si c'est à tes côtés.

\- Je sais mais… je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache, pour nous.

\- Avant, peut-être. Mais te voir partir une après midi entière avec eux… Rose, si tu souhaites qu'on reste ensemble, c'est ridicule, tout ça. »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui en se mordant les lèvres. Il avait posé les mains sur ses chevilles, le visage grave.

« Il va falloir qu'on le dise. A Scorpius. »

Drago hocha de la tête avec gravité en se glissant à ses côtés, sur le lit.

« C'est le bon moment, je pense. »

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les angoisses qui l'assaillaient. Pendant trois mois, ils avaient évolués dans leur bulle, se retrouvant lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion ou l'envie. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre en pleine liberté, entre la carrière et les entrainements prenants de Rose et l'obligation de présence de Drago à Poudlard. Tout ça, ça allait exploser en mille morceaux et elle prit pour la première fois conscience de toute la place que Drago avait pris dans sa vie. Juste à l'instant où elle le perdait.

« Nous deux, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, ça ne pourra pas marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Scorpius va pêter un câble ! et ma famille…

\- Ta famille n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Tu n'es pas obligée de leur dire… ça viendra avec le temps. Ça se fera naturellement.

\- Je dois au moins en parler à Dominique. Et à Molly. Et Albus. Et Lily. Et…

\- Par pitié… ne me cite pas tout le monde, je vais avoir une migraine.

\- Mais…

\- Tu leur diras progressivement, qu'importe. Ils ne s'opposeront pas.

\- Je les connais ! Bien sûr que si, ils s'opposeront. Tu es un Malefoy… Tu es mon ancien professeur. Tu as 52 ans !

\- Et vous n'êtes pas la génération de vos parents. Qu'importe, Rose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais…

« Et lorsqu'ils demanderont comment ça a commencé, nous deux ?

\- Tu leurs mentiras.

\- Drago !

\- Tu mentiras, Rose. Il est hors de question que toute la Grande-Bretagne apprenne comment nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Je ne peux pas leur…

\- Songe un peu à la situation dans laquelle tu me mettras… Songe à mon fils. Tu ne leurs diras rien.

\- Drago…

\- Promets le moi. »

Elle continua de fixer son regard si proche, son regard si dur…

Il allait s'écraser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, outre une relation avec une élève, bien que majeure. Mais si Scorpius l'apprenait, si son histoire était affichée dans les journaux et sur toutes les lèvres, il allait s'écraser. Les efforts vieux de trente ans pour rétablir l'estime populaire seraient réduit à néant, et lui volerait en éclat.

Et plus la chute était longue, plus le choc destructeur. Elle en savait quelque chose.

« Je ne dirais rien à ma famille, mais tu le diras à Scorpius.

\- Non.

\- Il a le droit de savoir, c'est son frère.

\- J'ai eu une relation avec une de ses camarades de classe, Rose.

\- Elle était consentante. Et suffisamment mûre pour te cacher sa grossesse et l'existence de ton fils.

\- J'avais 43 ans et elle…

\- Elle était majeure. »

Le regard de Drago s'était perdu dans le vague, et puis un sourire pervers avait étiré ses lèvres. Rose lui avait écrasé un oreiller sur le visage une première fois, puis une deuxième fois pour étouffer son rire moqueur.

« Excuse-moi, se moqua-t-il en la renversant sur le lit, juste avant de retrouver son air grave. Tu as raison, Je le dirais à Scorpius. Mais seul. D'accord ? »

Il avait les yeux troubles, l'envie de fuir… Elle le savait parce qu'elle-même se sentait littéralement mourir… Mourir d'imaginer les rumeurs qui courraient sur eux, les regards emplis de jugements, les remarques. Mourir de ne pas se sentir prête à subir tout ça.

« Ce n'est plus un essai depuis longtemps. »

Elle l'avait dit dans un frisson, elle y songea dans un sourire. Pas besoin d'effusion, de déclaration enflammée… Elle en avait toujours été incapable. Et puis, ils étaient trop pudiques, trop indépendants, trop fébrile dans leur choix de se donner l'un à l'autre. Des attaches sentimentales, oui, mais inutile de les poser avec des mots.

Rose se pencha pour l'embrasser.

o

A force de se triturer les mains, elles étaient devenues rouge vif. Rose s'était tant penchée sur le menu du petit restaurant du Londres Sorcier que son nez en touchait presque le carton.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la carte qu'il faut manger. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il se moqua ouvertement d'elle. Puis s'appuya sur les coudes pour se pencher vers elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé une table à trois place, Rose ? »

Elle haussa des épaules avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

« C'est plutôt marrant. Lorsque j'ai reçu ton hibou, juste avant que Lucy ne parte en France, elle a paru très satisfaite. Elle m'a dit que j'allais être surpris.

\- Elle doit fantasmer.

\- Je me disais justement que ces derniers mois, on te voyait beaucoup moins.

\- Tu sais bien qu'avec la reprise de la saison cet été, j'ai moins de temps libre.

\- Je sais bien, et je t'ai parlé du procès qui approche pour mon client accroc à la poudre des fées. J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui à 14 heures, alors j'espère que ton amoureux secret ne va pas tarder… Que j'ai le temps de le cuisiner un peu. »

Rose se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qu'il sembla trouver très satisfaisant.

« Je le connais ? »

Devait-elle réellement répondre ? Une bouffée de rancune monta contre Drago. Il avait bien choisit son jour pour être en retard.

« Il est connu ? C'est un joueur de Quidditch ? »

Elle tenta de garder un visage neutre mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel.

« Garrick Adams ?

\- T'es sérieux ?!

\- Avoue que tu l'aimais quand même pas mal, celui-là.

\- C'est un pauvre gamin prétentieux !

\- Gamin ? Hum… Plus vieux ? 35 ans ?

\- Non.

\- 40 ans ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« 45 ans… Rose, tu te rends compte que tu es bien trop intelligente pour coucher avec un vieux pour son argent.

\- J'aime l'argent.

\- Tu le fais baisser dans mon estime avant même que je le rencontre. »

Il éclata de rire alors qu'un hibou franchissait la porte ouverte du petit restaurant, déposant un pli sur leur table. Le nom de Scorpius était inscrit dessus et Rose en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture en pate de mouche.

Molly…

Son ami continua de blaguer sur l'âge de son prétendu amoureux, et puis il s'était arrêté d'un seul coup. Rose en avait laissé tomber la carte du menu, un profond sentiment de panique s'insinuant en elle à mesure que son visage se fermait.

« Quoi ?

\- Lucy… Elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Pour l'accouchement ?

\- Il y a eut un problème, Rose. Elle déteste cet hôpital.

\- Sainte-Mangouste ? Je t'accompagne.

\- Non, Sainte-Radegonde. Elle était en France pour quelques jours.

\- Lève-toi. On va chopper un portoloin.

\- Rose…

\- Allez ! »

o

Dans la vie, il y a certaines choses qu'il est impossible d'anticiper. Tout simplement parce que c'est inexpliqué, terriblement injuste, et que l'homme est fait pour survivre.

Ce genre d'évènement allait contre la survie de l'homme. Comme lorsque Rose s'était immergée dans le lac.

Pour autant, elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être un jour sentie si vide.

Elle avait cessé d'écouter ce que disait le médicomage. Elle avait cessé de tapoter le dos de sa tante, arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Bien trop tard… Plus rien n'importait. Ni les battements calmes et rassurants de son cœur, ni la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Ni le mouvement des lèvres du professionnel, ni le froncement de sourcils et les tremblements de Scorpius.

Le monde basculait à nouveau, de la même manière qu'elle l'imaginait dans ses cauchemars, mais cette fois-ci, elle était spectatrice. Contrairement à l'ouragan qui avait soufflé en elle lorsqu'elle avait basculé vers les ténèbres, des années plus tôt, le calme et la normalité continuaient de construire son esprit. Il n'y avait ni cris, ni pleurs… Du moins, pas encore. C'était comme s'il était trop tôt pour encaisser. Comme si la conscience était incapable de se dire : « Et voilà, c'est fini. ».

Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi réel.

Scorpius croisa son regard et sans doute Rose brisa-t-elle quelque chose en lui, puisqu'il s'écroula sur elle d'un seul coup. Comme si, d'un vulgaire coup de ciseaux, elle avait coupé tous les fils qui le maintenait debout. Il fondit en larmes sur son épaule et elle s'accrocha à sa robe de toutes ses forces, rassemblant tout son courage pour rester droite et solide.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion bien sûr. Au fond d'elle, plus rien n'était droit ou solide.

« Je ne comprends pas. » souffla Scorpius à son oreille.

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Elle se sentait imploser. C'était elle qui avait toujours eu besoin de lui, de Lucy, et alors que le drame frappait leurs vies, Rose se trouvait bien démunie.

« Tu devrais aller la voir. »

Elle imaginait sa cousine seule dans une chambre aseptisée. Elle l'imaginait en pleurs, déboussolée. Sa Lucy, si forte…

Rose avait pris Scorpius par la main pour le conduire à la chambre que leur avait indiqué le médicomage. Il avait le regard si vide qu'elle marchait devant lui pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. Et puis lorsqu'il posa finalement la main sur la poignée, il y eut un instant de flottement. Elle croisa ses prunelles vertes, si différentes de celles de son père, et y lut tout le désespoir, toute la soif de fuite… De l'autre côté se trouvait sa femme, la mère de sa fille… Ou pas. Scorpius et Lucy pourraient-ils se revendiquer parents sans un bébé né vivant ?

Cette pensée lui glaça le sang mais elle sourit tout de même. Un sourire d'encouragement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essaya de transmettre. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait, elle était en trop cette fois-ci. Ils avaient besoin d'un instant à deux…

Scorpius franchit le panneau de bois, et Rose tendit l'oreille malgré elle. Plantée ainsi, debout dans le couloir, elle observa les guérisseurs travailler auprès des patients, les familles rejoindre leur proche. Elle observa la mère de Lucy tenter de négocier, de nouveau, avec l'homme en robe blanche. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, c'était il y a six ans, et elle n'était pas en état de saisir ce qui se passait dans sa vie et dans son corps, à cette époque.

Lucy allait-elle devenir folle ? Elle s'était tant attachée à ce ventre, à ce qu'il représentait. Et Scorpius…

La porte se rouvrit et elle retrouva le regard de son ami, une fraction de secondes seulement. Il lui fourra dans les mains un paquet avant de refermer la porte, calme et ferme. Beaucoup trop calme et beaucoup trop ferme.

Elle baissa les yeux… se tendit. Dans un reflexe subtil, elle rattrapa de la paume de la main la petite tête flageolante, resta stupéfaite devant son poids plume et la pâleur de son teint. Un bébé paraissant presque endormi mais qui ne l'était plus… Qui ne l'avait jamais été. Maladroitement, elle rabattit les bords de la lange jusque pour cacher cette vision. Il n'en restait qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds. Les pleurs d'Audrey gagnèrent ses oreilles et ses mains se posèrent sur son épaule. Et puis le médicomage qui les avaient accompagnés lui retira le bébé des mains.

Le bébé, sa filleul.

Un profond électrochoc traversa son corps, si fort qu'elle en frissonna d'effroi. Si elle se sentait si mal alors ses amis…

 _So let's get drunk on our tears and_

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_  
 _Searching for meaning_  
 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

* * *

Bon, bin, vu que c'est pas joyeux... Hésitez pas à allez lire _Twenty years of Lucy_ dans la foulée ! Vous replacerez mieux le contexte!

Ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Il était même globalement terminé depuis quelques jours, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'améliorer. Pour pleins de raisons, notamment que la fatigue et la baisse d'adrénaline par rapport à certaines choses arrivées cet été (oui, vous vous êtes peut être reposé de votre côté, mais ici je n'ai pas arrêté ! Haha !) m'ont un peu mise K.O.

Bref... Je vous oublie pas, je continue d'écrire à fond les ballons (enfin presque, parce que "à fond les ballons", ça veut rien dire !), mais j'essaye de vous offrir du contenu au plus vite :)

Et puis plein d'amour parce que voilà, je suis pas en reste de mon côté :mg:

A bientôt !


	11. Who are we ? Partie 1

Salut salut !

La rentrée a l'air compliquée pour tout le monde ! :mg: (ou alors il y a un appel à la grève des reviews mais ce ne serait pas très intelligent de me laisser dans l'ignorance parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de négociations... Haha !)

Bon, j'avoue, en même temps je n'ai pas pris le temps de venir vous répondre... Navrée. #Shame

Mais bon, j'ai bien vu toutes vos lectures et j'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu... Voilà ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Who are we ? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy – partie 1**

« Ça va ? »

Rose se laissa tomber à côté de Lucy, au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle était stupide. Complètement stupide. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Elle venait de perdre son bébé… Celui qu'elle avait tant désiré.

L'anniversaire du fils de Victoire avait attiré une bonne partie de la famille Weasley dans leur maison sur la côte nordique. Scorpius n'avait pas eu envie de s'y rendre, il sortait peu de son lit. Rose avait suivi sa cousine avec angoisse pour être présente lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin.

Une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de France. Une seule et toute petite semaine… et Lucy n'avait pas encore lâché la moindre larme.

« Ouais. » sourit sa cousine en glissant un pan de son plaid sur ses épaules.

Sourit. Rose se figea alors que Lucy faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle gardait un visage apaisé fixé sur l'horizon où, au large de la côte écossaise, un orage faisait rage.

Masque.

Elle sentit son cœur se craqueler, eut envie de pleurer.

Lucy se torpillait sous ses yeux, refoulant une blessure trop suintante, trop douloureuse. Et un jour elle exploserait, et ce jour…

Rose avait connu ce jour. Elle ramassait encore les miettes de son être, six ans après.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais… »

Lucy sourit de nouveau mais ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi faire, Rosie ? Ce n'était pratiquement rien.

\- Pratiquement rien ? Ce n'était pas… Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras moi-aussi, votre petite fille…

\- Ce n'était pas notre petite fille, nous n'en avons jamais eu. Elle n'est jamais née, elle n'a jamais vécu.

\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses comme ça et…

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue ici ? »

Sa voix avait été sèche. Rose sentit un frisson couler le long de sa colonne. Lucy gardait son regard fixé sur la tempête au loin, calme, sereine.

Un masque, un jeu d'acteur. Parfait.

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je craque, à ce que je pleure, mais Rose… M'as-tu un jour vue pleurer ? »

Rose s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur lourd.

« Il faut cesser de donner de l'importance à ce qui n'en a pas. Regarde Scorp'. Il sombre, et pourquoi ? pour un fantasme, un rêve, un idéal ? Nous avons failli avoir un bébé, j'ai échoué. C'est ainsi. C'est triste, mais ce n'est pas dramatique. »

Elle parlait de la mort de son bébé avec tant de détachement que Rose avait l'impression de s'envoler loin du sol, de la falaise, des vagues s'écrasants contre la roche sous ses pieds.

« J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une petite chose fragile. Je veux vivre, tu comprends ? Je veux vivre, rire, travailler, aller boire une bonne bièraubeurre avec mes amies avant de rentrer du travail ! Je me sens si seule et… C'est ça qui me fait mal, tu comprends ? Vous tous, vous m'enfermez dans une case. Vous me demandez d'être… d'être… »

D'être une mère endeuillée par la perte de son enfant. Mais n'était-ce pas la réalité ?

De combien de mètres sombrerait Lucy lorsqu'elle prendrait pleinement conscience de sa blessure et des conséquences de son déni ?

Rose se sentit impuissante, terrassée par les mots si durs de sa cousine. Mais lorsqu'elle-même avait été au fond du gouffre, Lucy avait toujours été là… Forte. Bloc de béton armé comme point d'arrimage à la réalité. Et douce, patiente. Elle l'avait prise par la main pour la maintenir à la surface aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Elle n'avait pas failli, pas un seul instant.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversaient. Et elle se promit de tenir bon, tenir sur la durée. Pour tout l'amour qu'elle avait reçu et pour tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Comme tu veux… Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée seule.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Elles se prirent la main, toujours sans un regard. Rose avait toujours été nulle pour jouer un rôle, pour mentir. Et la culpabilité et l'angoisse l'empêchait de croire que Lucy ne souffrirait pas de ce choix.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se prendre une bièraubeurre ? Il y a un nouveau bar sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

o

Le transplanage fut violent. Sous le choc, Rose lâcha la main de Lucy et tomba en arrière, sa tête se fracassant sur l'un des carreaux de la terrasse du jardin. Le rire de sa cousine, gras et alcoolisé, éclata aussitôt.

Elle se redressa en se massant le crâne, la nausée contractant son estomac. La porte vitrée de la maison s'ouvrit aussitôt et l'ombre de Scorpius se dessina au-dessus d'elles.

« Mais qu'est ce que… Vous ne venez tout de même pas de transplaner dans cet état !

\- Oh ferme-là ! »

Dans l'obscurité, Rose vit Lucy se relever d'une étrange manière, fesses en l'air.

« T'es bizarre Lucy, cria-t-elle en riant.

\- Ferme-là toi au- »

Elle était lamentablement retombée sur les genoux et avait finalement vomi. La rouquine sentit une intense fierté monter en elle. Elle était toujours lucide et pas malade ! Un long cri de jubilation franchit ses lèvres, immédiatement étouffé par une main. Et ce n'était pas celle de Scorpius.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! Tu l'as emmenée où ? »

Elle imagina le regard foudroyant de son ami alors qu'il relevait sa cousine en glissant ses bras sous ses aisselles.

« C'est pas moi, c'est Lu- »

Rose se tut pour retenir un haut-le-corps. Ça fonctionna. Une seconde.

La personne qui se trouvait devant elle fut couverte de vomi de la tête au pied.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Drago ? Elle releva la tête et distingua la crane dégarni de son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Qu'importe, elle était incapable de réfléchir. Elle l'observa un peu hagard secouer sa baguette pour nettoyer les traces de sa faiblesse, puis l'aider à se relever. Rose flagellait un peu sur ses jambes, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle aurait pu le repousser mais sentir ses bras ainsi contre son corps, c'était bien plus enivrant qu'un shot d'hydromel.

Il l'assit avec délicatesse sur le canapé et elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. La lumière de la pièce lui brulait un peu la rétine, mais ça tournait moins que dans le noir, alors…

« Où est ce que vous étiez ? souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Lucy avait envie de boire un verre, alors on est allée boire un verre !

\- Il semblerait que ce soit plus qu'un verre…

\- Non, un seul, je te jure ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant un peu trop rapidement. Deux peut-être. Oh… »

Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres puis, une fois la nausée passée, elle éclata de rire.

« Il est cinq heures du matin Rose…

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a tirée dehors alors… ça fermait !

\- C'est pas possible ! T'étais obligée de l'emmener avec toi ? »

Elle se figea. La voix de Scorpius lui était parvenue des escaliers qu'il descendait, particulièrement agressive.

« Lui mettre une caisse pareille en ce moment ! Transplaner ! Transplaner dans votre état ! Je devrais appeler la brigade magique pour qu'ils vous retirent votre permis ! »

Il semblait à bout de nerfs, pâle et les yeux éclatés. Et elle avait envie de pleurer. Peut être même qu'elle pleurait…

« Je voulais juste m'occuper d'elle…

\- En la faisant boire autant qu'un géant ?!

\- Elle voulait… Je voulais… Être celle qu'elle a été pour moi…

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Elle ne t'a jamais emmené dans un bar lorsque ça n'allait pas ! Tu la détruis en faisant ça, Rose !

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle va mal ? L'alcool, c'est une solution peut être ?

\- Calme-toi. »

Drago s'était levé pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Rose l'observait un peu absente, sa respiration de plus en plus inégale.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu tout ça… Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas voulu mal faire mais… Elle se sentait misérable, indigne. Elle avait échoué, et dans le regard de son ami brillait toute la déception dont elle était l'objet. Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour finalement retourner auprès de Lucy, Rose tenta de le retenir mais retomba immédiatement sur les coussins de cuir.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, lui souffla Drago en la relevant à nouveau.

\- Scorp'…

\- Laisse-le. Laisse-les. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls.

\- Je… D'accord. Je peux rentrer seule…

\- Bien-sûr que non, ne soit pas stupide. »

Incapable de se battre, elle laissa retomber la tête contre le torse de son amant, se fichant bien de savoir si c'était approprié ou pas.

« Tu pourras rester avec moi ce soir ? »

o

Rose sentait ses poumons la bruler malgré leur entrainement. Le domaine sur lequel s'étendait les logements et le terrain des Harpies étaient gigantesques et elle avait couru dès la grille d'entrée franchie.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle se savait terriblement en retard… Terriblement en retard et aucunement en état de monter sur un balai. Les excès de la veille vrillait son crâne et brulaient ses yeux, mais observer ses coéquipières déjà haut dans le ciel l'angoissait.

Elle franchit la porte battante tel un boulet, sautant sur son casier en tremblant. Le cadenas magique glissait entre ses mains et son code refusait de débloquer le mécanisme.

« C'est pas possible !

\- Essaye 0000. »

Rose sursauta violement, se retournant vers Hitchen qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Appuyée contre le mur qui longeait la porte, elle avait le visage sombre. Le code donné par sa coach fit cliqueter le cadenas sans effort.

« Je… Ce n'était pas mon code. »

Elle leva les yeux, vérifia le numéro du casier, retrouva bien ses affaires réunies à l'intérieur.

« Tu… Vous…

\- Tu es en retard.

\- J'ai eu un soucis de réveil mais…

\- Tu ne t'excuses même pas. Et tu empestes l'alcool à plein nez.

\- Ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour…

\- Ne t'embête pas à mettre ton uniforme. Kim s'entraine à ta place. Je ne veux pas de toi sur le terrain.

\- Hitchen, tu-

\- Tu es virée, Rose. »

Coup de massue. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc alors que les pas de son entraineuse s'éloignait sur le carrelage des vestiaires, sonnée.

Virée. Des Harpies. C'était impossible.

« Tu ne peux pas ! »

Une bouffée de colère la poussa à se redresser. Elle s'élança à la suite d'Hitchen.

« Tu ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui choisit la sélection des joueurs. J'ai un contrat !

\- Va donc te plaindre auprès de Michelle, si ça te chante. Mais tu es virée, Rose. Je ne veux plus de toi dans l'équipe. »

* * *

Relativement court, je le conçois, mais ce chapitre comptera trois parties alors bon...

Pas trop déçu qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Drago ?

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt 3


	12. Who are we ? Partie 2

Heu... Coucou ! :mg:

Oui je sais, je reviens avec un retard inacceptable, je suis terriblement navrée... Le mois de Septembre est passé à une vitesse... En plus je ne trouve pas ce chapitre exceptionnel, j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de le travailler plus, mais voilà. Le temps, la fatigue... ;_; (Oui, je me plains alors que je suis l'Auteure et que je suis la seule à pouvoir vous offrir de la qualité... Navrée ;_;)

Bon, au moins, ce n'est pas un chapitre de 1000 mots !

Et puis, pour excuser cette absence un peu longuette, j'ai publié un texte sur Ron et Hermione sur HP Fanfiction (mon pseudo est Charliz), et puis un texte original sur le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante (mon pseudo est Charliz aussi) ne devrait pas tarder à être validé par la modération, et puis je participe au concours Mappa Mundi des modératrices sur HP Fanfiction aussi ! Pour le concours, les textes seront publiés en anonymes (à partir du 1er Octobre je crois)... Mais je vous défie de trouver le mien ! Indice : il est en lien avec Rose 8)

Bref, je vais pas continuer à me chercher des excuses pendant vingt ans, hein !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Who are we ? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy – partie 2**

« Bien. Hitchen, assieds-toi s'il te plait. »

Michelle était une femme de petite taille souvent sous-estimée. Pourtant, depuis cinq ans, elle dirigeait les Harpies d'une main de maitre et si Rose avait beaucoup de mal avec la femme d'un point de vue personnel, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu d'accrochages.

Mais elle se sentait en danger et il était hors de question qu'elle remette sa robe des Harpies. Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, elle fixa son regard sur l'irrégularité du bois de chêne.

La porte du bureau de la directrice des Harpies s'ouvrit à nouveau et Rose entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Phoebe, l'infirmière de l'équipe, et Gwenog entrer. Son agent se laissa tomber sur la chaise à ses côtés avec la rudesse qu'elle lui connaissait mais ne lui glissa aucun mot de réconfort.

Elle n'aurait pas attendu ça de sa part, mais ça l'aurait quand même bien rassuré…

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose… du thé ? demanda Michelle.

\- Non. »

Hitchen et Rose avait parlé d'une même voix et si la rouquine adressa à son entraineuse un regard meurtrier, cette dernière l'ignora royalement.

« Je vois, hum… »

Le silence s'éternisa, ce qui était très étonnant pour une réunion de cette envergure. Rose n'avait pas perdu une seule minute… A peine sortie des vestiaires, elle s'était ruée jusqu'au bureau de Michelle pour se plaindre de la situation. La femme l'avait écouté en silence, à priori conciliante et compréhensive, mais elle lui adressait à présent un regard si fermé et calculateur que la batteuse se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

« Je pense que chacune est à jour sur les derniers évènement, trancha la directrice. Ma lettre était plutôt explicite.

\- Je pense que oui, confirma Gwenog.

\- Rose, continua Michelle, je dois déjà me montrer honnête avec toi. L'incident de ce matin a accéléré le processus mais nous devions te rencontrer dans la semaine.

\- Le processus… »

La femme s'humidifia les lèvres en cherchant ses mots et Rose parcourra un à un les visages de ses voisines en quête du moindre indice.

« Je pense… Nous pensons que ta place ne se trouve peut-être plus auprès des Harpies. »

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine… Etonnamment, aucune surprise ne vint attiser la colère et l'injustice, juste une insupportable déception. Hitchen se désintéressait totalement de la réunion, Phoebe lui adressa un regard désolé et Gwenog restait résolument froide.

« Je ne comprends pas…

\- Rose, je pense que tu es consciente de tes statistiques de plus en plus passables. Nous avons déjà poussé notre collaboration jusqu'à ses limites et il me semble qu'elles sont à présent franchies.

\- Pardon ? Mes statistiques de plus en plus passables ? Je suis la seule joueuse de l'équipe à avoir été sélectionnée dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et je suis élue joueuse la plus aboutie par la Gazette depuis trois ans !

\- La coupe, c'était il y a un an, Weasley, grogna Hitchen.

\- Et depuis, ai-je fait un jour perdre un match aux Harpies ?

\- Tu es insolente, prétentieuse ! explosa son entraineuse. Tu es sans cesse en retard et médisante ! Tu ne joues plus en équipe ! Tu dénigres tes coéquipières et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

\- Hitchen, intervint Michelle.

\- Tu ne cesses de te blesser, Rose. »

Elle tourna subitement le regard vers Phoebe qui ne s'était pas encore exprimée. La blonde avait pratiquement son âge et semblait très peinée par la situation.

« Tu ne cesses de tomber de ton balai, de te prendre des cognards… Tu oublies le matériel de protection et tu fanfaronnes… Tu représentes à toi seule un tiers des soins infirmiers de l'équipe. »

Rose leva la main jusqu'à son épaule, encore douloureuse, leva les yeux vers le visage à présent préoccupé de Gwenog.

« Tu es complètement ailleurs sur le terrain ! Tu fais n'importe quoi, et tu mets toute l'équipe en danger ! Tu-

\- Hitchen ! » gronda à présent Michelle.

Le silence s'installa et Rose sentit sa poitrine se contracter violement. La situation lui échappait.

« Rose, continua la directrice, comment te sens-tu au sein de l'équipe ? »

Incomprise, jugée, mise à l'écart. Mais elle s'était tue. Elle s'était tue parce que cette vie ne l'intéressait plus… Hitchen avait raison : elle était ailleurs. Plus rien n'importait à part le désespoir croissant de Scorpius, le déni terrifiant de Lucy, le besoin euphorisant d'aider au Bureau des Adoptions et cette ivresse intense qu'elle retrouvait tardivement dans son lit… Drago était devenu sa drogue. Il avait balayé toutes ses certitudes concernant sa prétendue indépendance et son incapacité à un jour faire refaire confiance. Le Quidditch, lui… Elle adorait ça, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mais pas sur ce terrain. Pas lors d'un match. Pas dans cette équipe.

Cette constatation la fit vriller tout entière, et puis la peur de bouleverser son existence et de perdre cette place qui lui avait permis, petit à petit, de se reconstruire referma les vannes. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix.

« Le problème, ce n'est pas moi. C'est cette équipe.

\- Rose, intervint pour la première fois Gwenog mais la rouquine ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

\- Parlons de mes blessures justement ! Comment se fait-il qu'on ordonne à Phoebe de « ne pas me soigner » afin de « me donner une leçon » ! Je devrais vous dénoncer…

\- C'est ridicule, s'enflamma Hitchen.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule ! Je suis épuisée… Et tu ne cesses de me rabaisser ! Mon problème n'est pas la baisse de mes résultats mais vous ! Vous tous ! Je ne cesse de recevoir des propositions pour la prochaine saison. Vous savez quoi ? C'est moi qui vous plante ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous démerder avec la petite Kim ! Et lorsque je pourrais lui balancer un cognard dans la face et que vous perdrez votre premier match contre moi, vous vous en mordrez bien les doigts ! »

Hors d'elle, Rose se releva violement, son fauteuil basculant en arrière. Elle prit le temps de fusiller du regard chacune de ses anciennes collègues avant de leur tourner le dos avec caractère. Son sang bouillonnait et ses oreilles sifflaient. Comment avaient-elles pu…

La voix de Gwenog la ramena à la réalité et à nouveau, elle explosa.

« T'es vraiment gonflée ! Ton rôle d'agent, ce n'est pas de me défendre dans ces moments-là ?!

\- Te défendre de quoi ? C'est toi qui déraille. Elles ont tout à fait raison.

\- Pa-pardon ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Gwenog lui tournait le dos… Et ça la faisait carrément déchanter.

« Descends de ton piédestal, bichette. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable ! Tu vas bientôt prendre 27 ans, tu es vieille. Et rouillée, de plus en plus.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Tu es rouillée ! Et démotivée ! Toutes les minettes de vingt ans qui ramène aujourd'hui leurs fesses sur le terrain n'ont rien à t'envier.

\- Alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi ?

\- Je ne perds pas mon temps avec toi, Rose. » Gwenog souffla en ramenant une mèche folle veinée de blanc dans sa queue de cheval. « Je suis ton agent. Je t'accompagne dans ta carrière, du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je ne suis pas encore vieille et rouillée… Tu as joué jusqu'à 34 ans.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, petite. Ta carrière commence à battre de l'aile et en prendre conscience maintenant t'aidera à mieux rebondir.

\- Rebondir… dans une autre équipe ?

\- Non. Ailleurs. Loin du terrain. »

Elle était sérieuse. Son visage blafard et ridé était terriblement sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas quitter le terrain.

\- Ca arrive toujours plus vite qu'on ne le croit, crois-en mon expérience.

\- Mais je-

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer. »

o

Drago enchainait les sorts pour trancher les légumes en jetant des regards inquiets vers son fils. Il était penché au-dessus de la marmite frémissante d'eau, l'air hagard…

« Nous pourrions ajouter une ou deux pommes de terre ?

\- Hum. »

Il avait pris quelques semaines pour s'occuper de Scorpius et de Lucy et ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile… Sa douleur à lui était loin de la leur et s'il restait le plus possible en retrait pour leur laisser suffisamment d'espace pour se retrouver, son fils ne le quittait pas, fuyant la présence de Lucy.

Parfois, Astoria les rejoignait pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur de l'extérieur et Rose, elle, était présente pratiquement tous les soirs, comme avant la tragédie. Drago fronça les sourcils en songeant aux parents de sa belle-fille. Le Weasley n'était que peu passé, à chaque fois très gêné et ne parlant que des nouvelles avancées de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ça le foutait en rogne… Lucy s'asseyait avec lui à chaque fois, une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains et elle lui jetait ce regard qu'ont les enfants en détresse et qui réclament silencieusement un câlin. A à peine 27 ans, on restait un enfant, surtout dans des instants tel que celui qu'elle traversait et son père restait de marbre, toujours trop figé, trop tendu. Drago aurait bien donné à Lucy ce qu'elle recherchait mais là n'était pas sa place.

Et la Française… elle n'était pas venu une seule fois. De ce que Rose lui avait expliqué, c'était sa fille qui lui avait ordonné de garder ses distances. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de blessures résultant de l'abandon dont Lucy et sa sœur avaient été la victime, ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler. Si la mère et la fille avaient renoués quelques liens, le fait que le drame se soit joué pendant une visite en France semblait avoir brisé tout espoir. Peut-être était-ce injuste, mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Elle passa dans le salon en chantonnant, ramassant une revue de droit sorcier qui trainait sur la table basse. Du coin de l'œil, Drago détailla les courbes de son ventre que toute femme qui venait de mettre au monde la vie avait, et qui commençait, enfin, à se résorber. C'était comme si tout son corps criait la tragédie qu'il venait de vivre mais qu'il ne communiquait pas avec son âme. Lucy s'enfermait dans un déni profond et s'en était tout simplement insupportable pour son fils.

« Que prépares-tu, beau-papa ? »

Lucy souriait de toutes ses dents, resplendissante, et s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance du drame, Drago aurait sans doute mordu à l'hameçon. Au fil des années, il avait noué avec sa belle-fille une relation simple et complice, presque celle d'une fille et d'un père… Il adorait être père et elle n'en avait jamais eu un à la hauteur. Sans doute le destin avait bien fait les choses puisqu'ils s'étaient trouvés, mais il n'était pas celui qui devait lui montrer la réalité. La jeune femme devait suivre son chemin, il n'y qu'ainsi qu'elle finirait par guérir.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… C'est Scorpius, le prodige de la cuisine et il ne tient pas ses talents de son père ! »

Lucy éclata de rire. Fort. Faux.

Scorpius sortit de la cuisine sans un mot.

Drago se mordit les lèvres d'impuissance. Le monde pouvait-il être aussi injuste ? Son fils et sa belle-fille n'étaient-ils pas assez fort pour guérir ensemble ?

« N'oublie pas qu'Astoria vient manger ce soir. » souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant de la marmite. « Ainsi que Rose… »

Rose… Elle était bien son unique bouée ces dernières semaines. Il ne survivait à ses journées qu'en se disant qu'il la retrouverait enfin le soir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Lucy le bouscula gentiment.

Et puis pour la première fois, se rembrunit. Un instant, Drago s'attendit à ce qu'elle pleure, enfin, mais elle en était encore loin.

« Scorpius ne doit pas encore savoir. En ce moment, il…

\- Je sais. »

Encore quelques mois de secrets.

o

Elle était ailleurs.

Rose était arrivée quelques instants plus tôt et n'avait pas quitté la cuisine. Drago faisait tout pour rester neutre mais ils étaient seuls et tenir ses distances avec elle, c'était un sacré challenge. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et pour à la fois assouvir son besoin de contact et ne pas attiser sa peur d'être découvert, il s'était appuyé contre l'évier à ses côtés, tourné ver la marmite qui bouillonnait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha de la tête, trop vigoureusement, puis lui adressa un demi-sourire. Si Lucy excellait dans l'art de contenir ses émotions, Rose était la plus mauvaise actrice qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. En comparaison du monde de faux semblants et de masques dans lequel il avait grandi, c'était quelque chose qui le fascinait. Elle était une boite en carton aux bords abimés. Celée hermétiquement, si on y plaçait une ampoule, la lumière s'échappait de multiples fissures.

Il posa la main sur les bords du plan de travail, frôlant avec chasteté ses doigts glacés.

« Dis-moi… »

Il l'avait quittée le matin même assoupie dans son lit. Elle était tellement belle qu'il n'avait pas osé la réveiller, avec son teint si pâle, si monochrome sur les draps blancs, et ses cheveux qui tranchaient tant.

« Je… J'ai quitté les Harpies. »

La surprise était telle qu'il avait mis fin au contact.

« Comment ça ? Tu les as quittées d'un coup ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je… »

Elle inspira longuement, expira, leva les yeux vers lui en se mordant les lèvres.

« Je suis… Enfin, ce n'est pas important, non ? Je n'y étais plus totalement bien et je crois que ma place est ailleurs.

\- Ailleurs… Dans le Quidditch ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

Un flash s'imposa, faisant s'emballer son cœur. Il l'imagina dans un emploi stable au Ministère, il les imagina dans sa maison, se lever chaque matin aux même horaires, se retrouver serrés l'un contre l'autre sur son canapé, un bon livre entre les mains.

Son cœur s'emballa et toutes autres possibilités d'avenir devinrent pâles. C'était une vie à laquelle il n'avait plus osé rêver depuis des années. C'était la vie à laquelle il aspirait, avec Rose à ses côtés. Une vie terriblement simple, avec de l'amour à en crever les toits et de la routine à faire se révolter un adolescent.

« Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais trouver du travail à Londres. Ou au Ministère.

\- J'en sais rien, Drago.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es intelligente, tu as ton nom. Je pourrais te faire une lettre de recommandation et- Rose, toutes les portes s'ouvriront devant toi. Il suffit de choisir…

\- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis intelligente que je peux tout faire, et encore moins que je sais quoi faire ! C'est beaucoup trop subjectif, l'intelligence… Regarde Hermione a une brillante carrière au Ministère et Lucy, dont les notes étaient bien plus moyennes, a un emploi super… L'intelligence n'y est pour rien. Elle ne fait pas tout. Ça ne me rend pas plus…

\- C'est parce que tu manques de confiance en toi, Rose…

\- Non… Non, je manquais de confiance en moi, avant. Avant… avant toute cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, le Quidditch m'a permis de gagner en assurance. Je sais qui je suis, je sais ce que je vaux. Mais je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire. »

Une pointe se planta sur son cœur. Du sang jaillissait de l'image qu'il s'était imaginé d'eux dans six mois, un an. Toujours ensemble, toujours heureux.

« Et pour moi ? Tu… Tu choisirais un emploi stable et une vie avec moi ? »

Elle releva les yeux d'un seul coup, les joues rougissantes, et Drago se sentait littéralement crever de bonheur. Si elle le choisissait…

« Je ne sais pas, Drago. »

Il s'était éloigné d'elle d'un seul coup, comme brulé. Il brûlait, littéralement. Il détaillait son visage en silence, cherchant des mots qui ne lui convenait pas, blessé au plus profond de son orgueil.

C'est cet instant que choisit Astoria pour arriver, et bien qu'ils aient gardé une distance physique raisonnable, elle sembla saisir en un éclair la tension qui vrillait leur relation. Rose s'éclipsa aussitôt, sans doute incapable d'assumer la conversation bien trop sérieuse qui la terrifiait.

Son ex-femme entrouvrit les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plait. » la coupa Drago. « Je ne veux rien entendre. »

o

Il faisait si beau qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. Bientôt, il ferait gris partout en Grande-Bretagne et son fils et Lucy avaient besoin de se gorger de soleil. Et ce n'étaient pas les seuls…

Par-dessus son verre à pied, Drago n'avait pas détaché un seul instant son regard de Rose qui, face à lui, n'avait que trop peu mangé.

« Aurora m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, informa Astoria. Elle est actuellement à proximité des Terres de Feu, comme guide.

\- Les Terres de Feu… Scorp', nous devrions vraiment participer aux voyages de Victoire. Tu te rends compte ? Ce serait super, non ? »

Son fils releva les yeux vers le visage bien trop enthousiaste de Lucy puis replongea dans son assiette.

« Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée, ajouta Drago La découverte ressource, n'est-ce pas, Astoria ? »

\- Nous ne pouvons pas partir ainsi, contredit son fils Nous avons la maison et- »

La fin de la phrase resta en suspens, comme soufflée par la réalité. En suspens comme les couverts dans ses mains, immobiles au-dessus de son assiette. Scorpius s'était tu comme si ce qu'il voulait dire semblait inadapté à la réalité.

« Et quoi ? »

Lucy le défiait. Drago échangea un sourire inquiet avec Astoria et Rose, elle, semblait ne rien suivre de la conversation. Son fils releva le regard vers sa petite-amie, soudainement froid, et la tension semblait proche de l'implosion.

« Peut-être aurais-je dû ajouter plus de sel ? » s'exclama-t-il pour désamorcer la situation.

Ça fonctionna, un instant seulement.

« Je reprends le travail Lundi. » s'exclama Lucy en se resservant une louche.

L'ambiance resta suspendue. Ni tendue, ni joyeuse, ni surprise, juste… suspendue.

« Non. Répondit simplement Scorpius.

\- Tout est réglé. J'ai échangé avec Vincent toute la semaine par hibou pour régler les derniers détails, et je reprends le travail Lundi.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Le médecin…

\- On m'a recommandé un repos d'un mois, que j'ai pris. Rien ne m'oblige à rester ici. »

Le silence s'intensifia. Drago capta un regard entre Rose et Lucy, profondément compréhensif pour la rouquine, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle s'élève pour la protéger de ses pulsions de fuite comme elle l'avait toujours fait ces dernières semaines mais elle n'en fit rien. Et sa cousine sembla se regorger de courage.

« Je suis prête à mettre à nouveau les pieds dans un tribunal, et tu devrais en faire autant, Scorp'.

\- En faire autant… M'enfermer dans une bulle complètement translucide et égoïste ? C'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Mais tu es dans une bulle complètement translucide et égoïste. Tu te refermes sur toi-même et tu ne cesses de te regarder le nombril… Ce qu'il t'arrive est triste, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Des choses comme ça arrivent tous les jours, Scorpius, et tu devrais peut-être te rendre compte de ta chance d'avoir un emploi qui t'attend à la Cour.

\- Ce qu'il m'arrive, hein ?! Bon sang mais… Lucy, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu te fasses aider.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? »

Scorpius laissa tomber ses couverts dans son assiette pour se masser les sourcils et Rose sursauta violemment.

« Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée, voulut aider Astoria. Lucy, j'ai vécu ce que tu as vécu, je sais que c'est difficile…

\- Excuse-moi Astoria, mais tu ne sais absolument pas ce que ça fait.

\- Demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. Il faut que tu prennes conscience du bouleversement que ça a été pour toi…

\- Quel bouleversement ? Je me sens bien, je m'ennuie, voilà tout. Et vous voulez que je reste encore plusieurs semaines enfermée dans cette foutue maison ?! Mais vous savez quoi ? J'en ai ma claque d'être jugée par rapport à mes émotions !

\- Mais enfin Lucy, souffla Astoria. Tu as le droit d'être triste…

\- Je suis bien triste si j'en ai envie ! Et si je ne le suis pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester enfermée dans cette baraque. J'ai besoin de travailler, voir du monde et me sortir de ta dépression pourrie, Scorpius !

\- Lucy… souffla calmement Astoria alors que Drago se sentait chavirer devant l'expression de pure douleur sur le visage de son fils. Tu ne devrais pas tout refouler.

\- Refouler quoi ? Je ne refoule pas ! Je vous dis que je vais bien ! Il n'y a pas de bébé, pas de problème. Je ne suis pas malade, donc je retourne travailler !

\- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? explosa Scorpius en se levant d'un seul coup. Comment peux-tu nier l'existence de notre fille !

\- Quelle fille ? Elle n'a pas vécu ! Elle n'a jamais respiré, elle n'est même jamais née ! Cesse de pleurer quelque chose qui ne mérite pas de larmes, Scorp' ! »

Le dédain qui vrillait ses mots n'étaient pas encore retombés que Lucy se levait déjà telle une furie, marchant d'un pas furieux vers la petite maison. Drago resta figé, incapable d'appréhender ce qui venait de se passer, regardant les rayons du soleil se refléter sur ses cheveux blonds qui se balançaient dans son dos.

Scorpius se leva, se jetant à la suite de sa petite amie, et son père eut envie de le retenir. Astoria lui enserra le bras pour l'empêcher de les rejoindre.

« Laisse-les. Tu en as assez fait, Drago. Tu ne peux pas les aider, ils ont besoin d'être seuls… Laisse-les. »

Il croisa son regard vert, terriblement sévère et peiné, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise comme une pierre. Un bruissement de pas attira son attention et il eut tout juste le temps d'observer Rose s'éloigner vers la maisonnette.

« Elle aussi, laisse-la. »

Cette fois-ci, le ton de son ex-femme avait gagné en force. Elle avait cessé de le regarder mais sa poigne autour de son poignet s'était raffermie.

« Excuse-moi ?

\- Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il se passe quelque chose entre vous. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le fixait de cette manière, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Astoria n'était pas n'importe qui. Sans elle, il serait resté le petit archiviste bouffé par la culpabilité et l'Histoire. Il n'aurait jamais eu la force de changer de vie, il n'aurait même pas eu les raisons. Elle lui avait donné un nouveau souffle, un fils, et puis lui avait arraché son bonheur cent fois au moins jusqu'à le rendre indépendant et fort. Astoria n'avait pas voulu le changer, il avait engrangé la métamorphose de lui-même et pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, il avait le courage de lui tenir tête, de ne plus se laisser avoir par les souvenirs du passé trop heureux.

Il n'y avait plus d'amour. Il n'avait gardé de leur relation qu'une profonde amitié, mais certaines limites ne pouvaient être franchies.

« Je ne suis pas idiote, Drago. Je te connais. Depuis combien de temps est ce que ça dure ?

\- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Drago… Tu l'aimes. Je… Je te connais. »

Il se lécha les lèvres pour ravaler son sourire, son regard caressant la silhouette obscure de Rose, à travers la baie vitrée de la maison.

« Tu es conscients que ça ne te mènera nulle part, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Elle a 27 ans ! Le même âge que Scorpius. Elle a l'âge des premières fois, mais toi, tu les as déjà connus.

\- Tu as tort. Je n'ai pas encore essayé de refaire ma vie, sans toi.

\- Drago… C'est sérieux ? Que comptes tu faire ? L'épouser, lui faire des enfants ? A 53 ans !

\- Rappelle la différence d'âge entre toi et Shawn ? Et à quel âge vous avez eu Meredith ?

\- Justement, ne vois-tu pas comment cette histoire a fini ? s'écria Astoria. Nous étions ensemble pour de très mauvaises raisons et mes filles… Mes filles ne voient leur père qu'une fois par an ! »

Drago s'arracha à sa prise et se leva d'un seul coup, fulminant.

« J'aime Rose. Et toi, tu n'as pas à porter de jugements. »

Sur ses mots et sans un regard en arrière, Drago se leva et traversa le jardin à grandes enjambées. La silhouette de sa petite-amie avait disparue. A la place, Scorpius se tenait au milieu du salon et d'immenses flammes vertes se consumaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Où est Rose ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'avoir tendu une perche à son fils. Scorpius ne sembla pas la saisir. Il hocha des épaules et s'éloigna vers les escaliers. Devant son teint gris, une affreuse appréhension naquit en Drago.

o

Scorpius se leva et Rose saisit la porte ouverte pour partir loin.

Les semaines passaient et rester auprès de ses amis pesaient un peu plus chaque jour sur elle. Parce que passer du temps avec eux, c'était également voir Drago et Astoria, ressentir leur complicité, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec son amant.

Cette journée avait été épuisante et finalement, elle tournait au désastre. Et se focaliser sur son petit ami, bien trop proche de la femme qu'il avait aimé pendant des années, c'était trop douloureux.

La maison était plongée dans une semi-obscurité crépusculaire. Elle mis un pied à l'intérieur, se figea. Les voix de ses amis avaient gagné en intimité. Pour celle de Lucy, c'était surtout en larmes.

« Tu étais là, toi aussi… Tu sais.

\- Lucy…

\- Tu sais qu'elle a souffert. Elle s'est débattue, et moi, j'ai souri… J'en ai joué, Scorpius. J'étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider et j'ai pris sa détresse pour un jeu !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'aurais dû savoir ! J'aurais dû ! »

Les sanglots éclatèrent puis s'étouffèrent dans quelque chose. Rose imagina sa cousine en larmes, blottie contre Scorpius, et se raccrocha à la porte vitrée pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Elle ressentait toute leur peine comme si elle la vivait. C'était douloureux, terriblement douloureux, mais elle préférait encore partager leur désespoir plutôt que de repenser à sa journée. Rose ferma les yeux, inspira longuement pour calmer sa respiration.

Les cris étaient devenus murmures et elle ne saisissait plus ce qu'ils se confiaient, mais elle resta plantée dans le salon comme une idiote, les yeux clos, et lorsque des pas retentirent dans les escaliers dans une course accablée, elle se redressa dans un sursaut. Scorpius se tenait devant elle, le visage terriblement fermé, et elle se sentit frissonner.

Qu'il s'en prenne à elle, c'était devenu de plus en plus récurrent, mais elle se taisait. Si ça pouvait l'apaiser, au moins un peu…

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Le ton de Scorpius était si dur que Rose fit un pas en arrière comme pour fuir, se retrouvant dans le jardin.

« Tu crois que tu as ta place ici ? »

Il s'était approché et elle était si vide qu'elle ne broncha plus, gardant ses yeux fixés sur lui.

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute, souffla-t-il. C'est toi qui lui a mis ces idées dans la tête… Elle ne peut pas retourner au travail, tu comprends ? Elle est trop faible. Mais tu t'en fous toi, hein ? Tu t'en fous de comment elle va. »

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, la respiration sifflante, et comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de ses paroles, son regard devenait fatigué à nouveau. Il se frotta les yeux en grognant.

« Pardonne-moi, Rose… Je suis désolé, je-

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je suis tellement en colère, continua Scorpius. C'est tellement injuste et Lucy… Je suis seul.

\- Non…

\- C'est comme si ça ne la touchait pas.

\- Scorp…

\- J'ai l'impression de… C'est toute ma vie qui… Putain !

\- Scorp !

\- Et toi qui vient chercher du réconfort, encore et toujours !

\- Non, je…

\- Je ne peux pas être ton ami aujourd'hui, Rose. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Elle sentait son être se craqueler à nouveau. C'était comme s'il arrachait d'un seul coup le sparadrap qui protégeaient les plaies à vif des agressions du Monde.

« J'aimerais que tu partes quelque temps. Mettre un peu de distance… C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Moi non plus. »

Rose leva les yeux et son visage à lui resta de marbre, taillé dans la colère. Il la jetait dehors sans un remord, comme si leurs années d'amitié n'avaient été qu'un détail. Comme si, enfin, il prenait à son tour conscience du poids qu'elle représentait. Sans lui, sans Lucy, elle n'avait plus personne.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser la poudre de cheminette, s'il te plait ? »

o

Elle était roulée en boule sur son canapé. A peine sorti de la cheminée, Drago se jeta sur elle, l'enserrant de ses bras. Rose tremblait si fort qu'il en ressentait des fourmillements dans les doigts, et elle pleurait, elle pleurait… A coup de gros sanglots, le silence se déchirait.

« Il m'avait promis ! Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! Je pouvais compter sur lui et maintenant…

\- Calme-toi. Respire !

\- Maintenant je n'ai plus personne ! Je suis seule et je n'ai plus personne !

\- C'est faux, Rose… Regarde ces photos. »

Elle tourna le regard pour observer les clichés accrochés au-dessus de son canapé qu'il lui montrait du doigts, caressant les visages d'Hugo, de Dominique et de Molly, de Léonie et Nicolas… Tous bien trop pris par leur propre vie et leurs problèmes.

« Je ne peux plus, Drago, je… Je vais… Je vais mourir sans lui.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Ce n'est qu'un ami, Rose. Tu as ta famille… »

Tu m'as moi.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Repliée sur elle-même, la tête fourrée entre ses genoux, elle était insensible à ses paroles et à ses caresses, complètement bouffée par la douleur, et il était incapable de la réconforter puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'était qu'un accessoire dans sa vie. Scorpius était son pilier et jamais il ne pourrait prétendre à cette place.

Une amertume douloureuse se glissa sur sa langue et il retira ses mains de son corps, sans qu'elle ne bronche, absorbée par ses sanglots.

Il hésita un instant : la laisser seule dans cet état le rendait fébrile mais rester à ses côtés et souffrir de son indifférence, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

o

Ses pleurs devinrent rapidement si secs qu'ils lui déchiraient la gorge. Elle se laissa glisser contre le dossier du canapé, pensant se reposer contre l'épaule de Drago… Seul le moelleux d'un coussin l'accueillit. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité du crépuscule, vide.

« Drago ? »

Rien. Le silence.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Le silence et la douleur. Et la désagréable impression qu'à nouveau, sa vie avait glissé entre ses doigts comme des grains de sable dans sa poigne.

Elle était une étoile. Une étoile perdue dans l'Univers, qui franchit l'atmosphère pour ne devenir que poussière.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, un peu, quand même... Et puis que ce chapitre vous a un peu fait plaisir en cette fin de Septembre

N'oubliez pas à me laisser des reviews parce que même si j'ai eu très peu de temps pour me consacrer à Lost Stars ce mois-ci et que j'ai toujours pas répondu (;_; pardonnez moiiiii...), bin je les lis toutes comme une droguée dès que je reçois une notification sur ma boite mail, et puis ça me booste carrément à écrire plus vite... Voilà voilà !

Merci pour vos lectures et votre fidélité !


	13. Who are we ? Partie 3

Hey coucou !

Oui c'est moi ! Oui je suis toujours vivante, je vous jure... Hum... Navrée ?

Je vais pas vous le cacher, ce chapitre a été un vrai poids pendant deux semaines... Mais bon je vous en reparler à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Vos reviews sont fantastiques ! Les relire quand ça va pas, ça me booste tellement... Merci 3

* * *

 **Who are we ? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy – partie 3**

Rose tambourina comme une folle sur le panneau de bois. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues, cachée sous l'énorme capuche de sa cape pour ne pas être reconnue. Le quartier de la Cathédrale Sainte Mary d'Edimbourg était encore très sorcier et si quelqu'un la voyait dans cet état…

Un homme ne tardât pas à ouvrir la porte. La quarantaine bien avancée et bedonnant, il fronça des sourcils.

« Bonjour, renifla Rose, un peu honteuse de se présenter ainsi. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais est ce que…

\- Que fais-tu là ? »

La voix de Shelby avait retenti dans le couloir et l'homme s'était effacé pour laisser apparaitre la silhouette un peu replète de son amie. Rose tenta de s'étendre en explication mais n'y parvint pas. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant de plus belle.

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi… Je…

\- Une tisane… Tu veux une tisane ? »

o

« Et alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je te dise que tu as bien fait ? »

La remarque de son amie tapa dans le mille. Rose la fusilla du regard. Elle lui avait raconté le désastre qu'avait été sa journée, ramassée sur le canapé de toile gris, en prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner Drago.

« Cesse de bouder, soupira Shelby. Pourquoi t'es-tu autant braquée face à Gwenog ? »

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle savait profondément que Shelby avait raison.

« Elle essaye de me mettre au placard…

\- Allons, Rose. Elle t'a toujours accompagnée, vous avez toujours eu une bonne relation. Et qu'y gagnerait-elle ?

\- Je ne veux PAS arrêter le Quidditch !

\- Pourquoi ? Que gagnes-tu à t'obstiner ainsi alors que ton entourage semble penser que tu as fait le tour du métier ?

\- Ils ne savent pas ! Ils ne savent ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, ce que je ressens. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Que veux-tu faire, Rose ? »

Elle n'en savait rien. Son avenir était devenu un gouffre. Tout était flou et semblait inatteignable… La rouquine se frotta les yeux, épuisée. Minuit était passé depuis un moment à présent et il lui semblait que la journée ne prendrait jamais fin.

« Les Bab's, les Russes… Ils ont fait une offre à Gwenog il y a quelques semaines… J'avais refusé mais peut-être qu'en baissant un peu mes exigences…

\- Tu resterais donc sur le terrain ?

\- Je ne quitterais pas le terrain pour une entraineuse ridicule qui se prend pour une princesse !

\- Rose… Tu vas prendre 27 ans dans quelques semaines.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, tu as dépassé l'âge moyen de la retraite du milieu.

\- Non.

\- Il faut que tu vois la réalité des choses en face. Physiquement, peu de joueurs dépassent 25 ans… Bien moins jouent jusqu'à 30. Tu me l'as toujours répété. Et puis, tu as… Tu ne parles plus du Quidditch comme avant. Tu ne le passes plus en premier, ne dit pas le contraire.

\- C'est mon métier. Toute ma carrière.

\- Mais ce n'est plus ta vie. »

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et Rose se sentit transpercée d'une douleur sourde. L'appréhension, la panique, la perte de contrôle. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Shelby l'observait derrière son mug, le regard empli de patience et le sourire compréhensif.

« Tu sais, quitter les Harpies, mettre un terme à ta carrière de joueuse, ce n'est pas une fin et encore moins un échec. Ta vie ne s'arrête pas aux portes d'Holyhead.

\- Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne peux pas…

\- Rien ne presse, mais ne te fermes pas des portes, et surtout ne te mets pas à dos une femme qui n'a cessé de t'aider toutes ces années. »

Rose but une gorgée de sa tisane, perdue.

« Gwenog m'a proposée de… de l'accompagner. Pour découvrir son activité d'agent.

\- Ce pourrait être enrichissant.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Elle veut que je vienne avec elle à Poudlard, le mois prochain, pour la semaine de l'orientation. Mais à Poudlard, il y a… »

Son cœur s'emballa alors que la rouquine relevait un regard inquiet vers son amie. L'envie de se confier était trop forte, mais la réaction de Shelby la terrorisait.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… »

o

Rose peinait à relever les yeux de son assiette.

Combien de fois s'était-elle sentie gênée, épiée, en tant qu'élève assise à la table des Gryffondors ? Les professeurs étaient assis tels un jury, sur un piédestal, face à la foule. Peu parlaient.

Bien évidemment, Gwenog l'avait prévenue qu'elles seraient à Poudlard ce jour-là et Rose avait pû se préparer psychologiquement à résister aux souvenirs qui ne manqueraient pas de l'assaillir. Souvenirs parfois trop douloureux car trop liés à sa vie d'avant… Celle qu'elle vivait avant de savoir. Cette visite ne l'enchantait guère mais après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Ce que Gwenog avait par contre oublié de lui spécifier, c'est qu'elles passeraient la journée à Poudlard, et qui disait journée disait repas dans la Grande Salle.

On l'avait installée entre le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Londubat. Neville, l'ami de longue date de ses parents adoptifs... Une fois les civilités échangées, Rose s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle refusait cette position et lorsque finalement, ses voisins s'étaient détournés d'elle, il n'était resté que ses pensées. Ses propres pensées. Pour ne pas les écouter, elle se focalisait sur le brouhaha des élèves, excités par le week-end qui commençait et de la visite des différents professionnels pour l'occasion. Et puis elle baissait les yeux aussi pour ne pas le voir, lui.

Elle s'était éveillée, au lendemain de cette journée qui avait bouleversé son existence, vide de toute énergie. Ses pensées s'étaient vidées, comme si seuls sa présence chez les Harpies et les encouragements de Scorpius la maintenaient en vie. Elle s'était occupée comme elle avait pu, augmentant ses heures de bénévolat au Bureau des Adoptions, rejoignant Dominique, Molly et Hugo dès qu'ils lui confirmaient être disponibles pour quelques heures… Elle n'avait revu ni Scorpius, ni Lucy et n'avait pas reçu de leurs nouvelles. Son départ des Harpies n'avait pas encore été rendu publique et excepté Shelby, personne ne semblait véritablement au courant.

Rose s'enfonçait. Elle se sentait proche du gouffre, avec une boule de panique permanente dans le creux des côtes.

Toutes ces années, elle s'était occupée jusqu'à ne plus prendre le temps de respirer ou de dormir. Elle se démenait lors de ses entrainements et des matchs, elle multipliait les activités extra-professionnelles, et lorsqu'on la forçait à prendre du temps libres, elle le passait avec ses amis, son frère, ses cousines. Son esprit était en ébullition permanentes, même en plein sommeil. Le repos ne la gagnait jamais mais c'était ce que Rose cherchait. Le repos était synonyme de divagation et d'introspection et ça, ça la terrifiait.

Elle avait eu l'impression de courir jusqu'à perdre haleine, heureuse de filer dans la vie comme une flèche. Et en même temps, c'est comme si elle se rendait enfin compte que durant toutes ces années, elle s'était démenée avec des plombs noués aux chevilles. Elle se rendait compte de tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour maintenir son niveau et de tout ceux qu'elle avait dû ajouté pour être meilleure encore. Elle avait puisé dans ses réserves, brulé la moindre énergie et à présent, elle était vide. Elle avait envie de voler et de dormir, de crier et de rire… Et ce dualisme constant la mettait dans un tel état de malaise qu'elle était incapable de prendre la plus simple des décisions.

Elle aurait pourtant aimé avancer : avoir le courage d'envoyer un hibou à Scorpius, ou bien plus simplement d'engager une conversation cordiale avec le professeur Sinistra. Parler de l'alignement de la Lune et de Mars, c'était bien mieux que ne penser à rien, mais tourner le regard, c'était risquer de le voir, lui.

Ses cheveux, d'un blond si blanc que les quelques marques de la vieillesse transperçaient à peine, apparaissaient par intermittence à l'extrémité de la table. C'était un artifice, un accessoire créé par les Malefoy des siècles auparavant : leur marque. Drago le lui avait avoué, un jour… C'est ce qui expliquait le châtain bien moins tranchant de Scorpius : son père avait refusé de faire perdurer la tradition et de lui apposer un sortilège irréversible. Rose détestait cette couleur… Elle la trouvait terne, fausse, mais son cœur, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre comme un forcené à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait.

Il était parti si subitement pour ne plus donner de nouvelles. Rose ne comprenait pas et si ce geste l'avait tout d'abord anéantie, le désespoir s'était peu à peu transformé en colère, puis finalement, en désir de destruction. Elle avait tout perdu : ses proches, sa carrière, et lui était le seul laissé sans explications. Plongée dans sa solitude et sa rage, Rose en avait fait la victime parfaite.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Se retrouver face à lui aussi vite, c'était risquer de déborder d'émotions. Elle se fragmenterait et ce qu'était devenue sa vie ne lui permettrait pas de recoller les morceaux.

Alors Rose gardait le regard résolument fixé sur la feuille de salade posée dans son assiette.

o

« Deanna ! »

Suspendue dans les airs, la gamine sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit glisser de son balai. Un sourire fier sur les lèvres, Rose se laissa glisser jusqu'à elle.

La Serdaigle manquait d'assurance. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle perdait ses moyens et que le cognard semblait plus fort qu'elle. Rose n'arrivait pas à déterminer si son manque de compétences venait d'une absence totale de talent ou de travail, ou bien du stress inhérent à sa présence. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le terrain, peu après le déjeuner, pour rencontrer les Serdaigles et les Serpentards intéressés, elle avait immédiatement deviné que beaucoup étaient venus bien plus pour rencontrer une joueuse de Quidditch internationalement reconnue que pour envisager une carrière sportive. Après une rapide présentation de son poste de batteuse, elle leur avait proposé un rapide duel entre les deux équipes officielles des maisons. Voler avec eux en pleine partie, c'était le meilleur moyen de donner des conseils, mais plusieurs avaient frôlé le malaise vagal lorsqu'elle s'était approchée. C'était agaçant de prendre conscience que sa notoriété ne lui permettait pas, dans l'immédiat, de se fondre dans la masse le temps d'une simple après-midi, mais finalement Rose avait pris le partie de s'en amuser.

Ignorant les danses des poursuiveurs dans les airs, la joueuse se laissa flotter vers l'adolescente qui occupait le même poste qu'elle, chez les bleus et bronzes.

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu lâches le manche de ton balai pour pouvoir taper dans le cognard, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- J'ai trop peur de tomber !

\- Mais comment as-tu réussi à passer la sélection pour entrer dans l'équipe si tu n'es pas capable de tenir une batte ? »

Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent de larmes et de honte. Deanna ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans, elle portait une frange horrible qui ne suffisait pas à masquer la couche de boutons qui couvrait son front et elle semblait boudinée dans son uniforme. Elle était une des nombreuses victimes de l'âge et sans doute également de ses camarades… si son entrée dans l'équipe n'était qu'une mauvaise blague pour se moquer d'elle, la gamine en garderait des traces toute sa vie. Pourtant, elle était forte et robuste. Elle n'avait pas le vertige et son œil suivait le jeu avec attention : son poste de batteuse n'était pas si illogique et si elle gagnait en confiance, elle pouvait avoir du potentiel.

« Ce n'est pas une critique. Tu as un poste important dans l'équipe mais tu manques d'entraînement… Il faudrait que tu te muscles et surtout que tu gaines ton corps.

\- Que je gaine mon corps ?

\- Sert les abdos et les fesses, redresse-toi. Il faut que tu tiennes ton balai avec tes cuisses, pas tes mains. Une suffit largement sur ton manche et en soit, elle n'a d'importance que pour redresser ta course lors d'un piquet. Le reste, tu joues de tes cuisses. Regarde ! »

Pour illustrer ses propos, Rose lâcha son balai et bascula sur le côté pour se retrouver tête en bas.

« Tu vois ? Mes cuisses suffisent. Tous les balais ont aujourd'hui une sécurité antichute. Tu dois avoir confiance en ton balai et l'utiliser ! »

Elle se redressa en poussant sur ses pieds et aida Deanna à l'imiter. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises et gémit de panique, une fois renversée, mais Rose devina une fine musculature déjà présente.

« Il faut que tu t'entraines six soirs par semaine pendant quelques mois, conseilla-t-elle, que tu fasses du gainage et quelques mouvements d'évitement pour rester fluide dans ton jeu. Je te montrerais ça tout à l'heure. Ça te servira ensuite pour taper dans le cognard. Ton tir sera plus précis. C'est important que tu sois précise… On peut rester une heure après l'entraînement si tu veux que je te montre quelques astuces… »

Rose tourna à nouveau le regard vers l'adolescente et sentit un long frisson de contentement glisser le long de sa colonne. Elle était en train de faire quelque chose de bien. La gamine la regardait avec tant de respect qu'elle sut que les clés qu'elle lui donnerait lui permettrait d'aller loin.

Elle participait à la construction de sa personnalité, au même titre que lorsqu'elle permettait à un enfant de rencontrer ses parents biologique. C'était la même fierté, la même euphorie, mais liée au Quidditch.

o

L'entrainement était fini et après un dernier échange de questions-réponses avec les élèves, Gwenog et elle repartaient finalement de l'école. Leurs pas se répercutaient sur les murs du couloir de Poudlard et Rose était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle en avait oublié la douloureuse rage qu'elle portait à son ancien amant et la profonde léthargie qui la saisissait depuis plusieurs semaines. Des picotements parcouraient ses doigts, ses pieds et ses lèvres et une boule d'énergie battait dans sa poitrine : de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus à l'étroit… Elle explosa d'un seul coup et Rose se figea dans le couloir, relevant les yeux vers le visage agacé de Gwenog.

« C'est ça, ce que je veux faire.

\- Ca, quoi ? Tu es aussi claire que le lac de Poudlard après un orage !

\- Ca ! Enseigner… Je veux- Je veux transmettre ma passion. »

Gwenog haussa un sourcil, suspecte, et Rose fut frustrée devant si peu d'engouement.

« Je suis sérieuse. Tu m'as dit que je devais trouver autre chose, que je n'avais plus ma place sur le terrain… Tu m'as trainée ici spécialement pour ça, et tu as réussi : je veux enseigner le Quidditch, Gwen !

\- Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu découvres le métier d'agent…

\- Bin… Je veux être professeure de Quidditch.

\- Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu sais combien il y a de professeurs de Quidditch dans le monde ?!

\- Non.

\- Comptes les écoles ! Et crois-moi, il y a bien plus de candidats !

\- Alors fait ton travail et mets-moi en haut de la liste. Je veux enseigner le Quidditch. »

Gwenog ouvrit la bouche, se figea, ferma les yeux. Et puis après avoir expiré longuement, fusilla Rose du regard.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je crée une école juste pour toi.

\- Je n'espère pas… Si tu imitais le système de maison de Poudlard, quelle serait la principale qualité que tu demanderais à tes élèves ? Un mauvais caractère ?

\- Renée devrait quitter son poste de Poudlard d'ici peu, continua son agent en ignorant sa pique. Elle est incapable de monter sur un balai depuis longtemps. Mais en attendant, tu dois trouver autre chose à faire de ta vie.

\- C'est noté, cheffe ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rose reprit sa marche, le cœur battant. Elle imagina sa vie, auprès des élèves en soif de gouter à la liberté que procure le vol… Puis se figea à nouveau, sceptique.

« Attends, c'est ridicule… Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Les Bab's m'avaient proposée une place en Mai.

\- C'était un poste de batteuse.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'occupe un poste de batteuse !

\- On a dit que ta carrière sur le terrain ne pouvait plus continuer.

\- Non, TU as dit ! Toi, et les pétasses de chez les Harpies ! Moi, je t'ai demandé de relancer les Bab's… Dis-moi que tu as relancé les Bab's.

\- Je n'ai pas relancé les Bab's. »

Rose resta de marbre, interdite. Elle s'attendait à ce que Gwenog éclate de rire, lui confirmes qu'elle avait bien tenté de lui obtenir le poste encore vacant et que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague… Son agent n'en fit rien.

« Tu déconnes.

\- Non.

\- Tu… Tu es mon agent, je te paye pour que tu négocies mes contrats !

\- Et moi, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais plus ta place sur le terrain.

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis !

\- J'ai le triple de ton âge. Je suis la joueuse britannique qui a joué le plus longtemps dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch. Avec toute mon expérience, je te dis que tu n'as plus rien à faire sur le terrain.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider ! C'est à moi !

\- Hitchen a quitté les Harpies, Rose. »

La surprise était impossible à cacher. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses sourcils se haussèrent… Puis Rose se rappela de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son ancienne entraineuse. Elle haussa des épaules.

« Et alors ?

\- Elle est partie. Elle a quitté un poste qu'elle occupait depuis plus de quinze ans !

\- Elle était nulle.

\- Elle n'était pas nulle ! Hitchen est excellente, passionnée, douée ! Et épuisée, Rose. Elle a été forcée de prendre du repos !

\- En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Depuis la dernière coupe du monde, tu as un comportement exemplaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je-

\- As-tu conscience de ton comportement ? De tes caprices de stars ? De tes décisions stupides et de tes avis qui ne cessent de changer ?! Tu faisais ta vie en dehors de l'équipe ! Tu venais lorsque tu le souhaitais, dans un état de plus en plus pitoyable…

\- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

-… Et malgré toutes nos mises en garde, tu n'as pas fait un seul effort. Pas une seule fois !

\- Ce n'est PAS ma faute !

\- C'est en partie de ta faute. Cesse de jouer les victimes et prend conscience que tu es allée trop loin avec tout le monde ! »

Gwenog la foudroyait du regard et tremblait de colère… Comme si son ressentiment refoulé jusqu'à l'overdose jaillissait finalement. Une profonde amertume tapissait sa langue et son palais déjà teinté d'injustice… Elle ne méritait pas tout ça. Elle ne le méritait pas et, plus encore, les actions de son agent risquait de lui faire perdre sa dernière chance de rejoindre une équipe professionnelle de ligue 1.

« Tu… Tu es virée. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, baignés par les larmes qu'elle retenait autant que possible. Son agent tressaillit, comme consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait contre ses droits et en même temps soulagée d'un poids.

« Ouais. » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Rose fut saisie d'un long frisson alors que la femme tournait les pieds pour quitter l'école. Gwenog était son agent, elle était également son amie. Cette trahison sonnait comme un glas et elle était incapable d'observer la situation avec recul, de saisir où elles s'étaient perdues et comment elles en étaient arrivées là.

Ça n'avait été qu'une poignée de seconde… Une poignée de seconde pour neuf ans de collaboration. Son estomac se retourna.

Gwenog avait joué avec Hitchen. Elles étaient amies et elle avait pris partie.

Elle l'avait lâchée, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Comme tant d'autres ces dernières semaines.

Rose plaqua ses mains sur son visage, dans l'attente de larmes et de sanglots qui ne vinrent pas.

Des pas se répercutèrent dans le couloir, à l'opposé de la direction qu'avait pris Gwenog. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, soufflant pour retrouver une contenance, et glissa un regard suspect en arrière.

Pourquoi était-elle surprise ?

« Rose, souffla Drago alors qu'elle entreprenait de fuir les lieux.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Attends… J'ai entendu et je-

\- Tu es parti, explosa-t-elle en cris. Tu es parti sans un mot ! Sans la moindre raison ! Tu m'as laissée seule alors que je…

\- Alors que quoi ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

\- Alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! J'avais besoin de toi… Mon monde s'écroulait et tu es juste parti.

\- Et qu'attendais-tu de moi, au juste ? Que je serve de tampon parce que mon fils a décidé de ne plus perdre son temps avec toi ? »

Perdre son temps avec elle. C'était bien ce que tout le monde faisait.

Les sanglots jaillirent enfin et Drago leva le regard au plafond.

« Arrête de pleurer, Rose. Arrête de toujours te mettre à pleurer.

\- J'ai tout perdu ! J'ai le droit de pleurer !

\- Tu utilises tes larmes pour-

\- Je n'utilise rien du tout ! J'ai mal… Ne vois-tu pas ?! J'avais des amis, une équipe et… Et je t'avais toi ! Ouais toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête mais… Aujourd'hui, je dois me trouver d'urgence un nouvel agent pour m'expatrier dans une équipe Russe… Russe ! Je n'ai rien à faire en Russie !

\- Rose…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu en as assez fait ! J'en ai assez de te courir après… Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que tu… Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule.

\- Non.

\- Non ?! Alors j'étais quoi pour toi ? Tu m'as jetée avec tant de facilité… J'étais quoi ?! Une compensation parce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir la mère d'Archie ?

\- Non.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Non. Tu n'étais pas une compensation parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir la mère d'Archie, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé la mère d'Archie. »

Rose vacilla alors que la surprise fauchait toute nervosité. Drago s'approcha d'un pas fébrile, posa la main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à lever les yeux, se mordit la lèvre avant de parler.

« Toi, je t'aime. »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Que ressentait-elle réellement ? Avait-elle un jour été amoureuse ?

A 26 ans, elle était aussi ignorante qu'une enfant sur ses sentiments.

Le silence s'égrainait avec le temps, de plus en plus lourd.

« Je t'aime, soufflait-il les lèvres contre sa tempe. Suffisamment pour avoir le courage de te laisser partir vivre ta vie, croquer ta jeunesse. Mon passé, le tien, le regard des autres, je m'en fiche, Rose. Ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur. Et tu ne le trouveras jamais auprès de moi. »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle et son corps fut secoué de tremblements sous l'impact. Elle fondit contre son torse, plongeant le visage contre son cou, s'imprégnant de ses mains et de sa stabilité.

« Comment parviens-tu à dire d'aussi belles choses d'une manière si terrible ?

\- Ce n'est pas terrible, Rose. C'est ainsi. Rien ne sert de combattre ce qui ne peut pas l'être, j'ai depuis longtemps rendu les armes. Tu es jeune, talentueuse. Tu dois saisir ta chance et vivre ce que tu as besoin de vivre. J'en ai fini avec cette phase… Ma place est ici, mais toi, rien ne te retiens.

\- Toi… Toi, tu me retiens.

\- Je ne te retiendrais pas. »

Elle releva le visage, juste assez pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Retiens-moi. »

Rose déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une caresse chaste.

« Retiens-moi, Drago.

\- Jamais.

\- Retiens-moi. »

Son souffle était devenu supplique et sur le visage de l'homme se peignait peu à peu une résignation douloureuse.

« Je ne te ferais jamais ça. »

Sa gorge se sera violemment alors qu'il se détachait d'elle. Les derniers évènements tournaient dans sa tête, anarchiques, jusqu'à lui en donner la migraine. Rose s'accrocha au dernier pour rester debout.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Tout s'organisait d'un seul coup comme une évidence. Comme si « Rose Weasley » sonnait comme une anomalie si ce n'était pas suivi de « Drago Malefoy ». Comme si…

« Drago ! »

Elle courut à sa suite et s'immobilisa juste avant que leurs corps n'entrent en contact.

« Drago, je… »

Les mots étaient là, sur le bout de sa langue, si forts que même ses cordes vocales les fuyaient. Les avait-elle seulement une seule fois prononcés ? Jamais.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit un peu plus.

« Ne dit rien. Ne rends pas les choses plus dures.

\- Mais je… »

Le laisser partir sans lui avouer, c'était pire. Ses sentiments lui brulaient les veines, à présent clairs et évidents, mais c'était comme si tout son corps avait décidé de faire bloc pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer.

« Je- »

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler, enfermant son visage et sa nuque dans un étau solide, son nez s'écrasant sur sa joue. Rose se sentit partir. Un baiser de cet acabit l'avait toujours poussée à plus, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait envie de pleurer et de crier.

Il la relâcha juste assez pour respirer.

« Promets-moi de tout faire pour être heureuse, souffla-t-il d'une voix roque.

\- Non.

\- Si tu… Si tu… Promets-le-moi si tu… »

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule avec l'impression de, cette fois-ci, véritablement arriver à un carrefour de sa vie. Une page se tournerait ce soir et elle était dans l'impossibilité de choisir une nouvelle direction. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, mais au moins, il lui laissait la possibilité d'exprimer différemment ce qu'elle peinait à dire.

« Je te le promets. »

C'était horrible, affreux. Rose se sentait misérable et honteuse. Comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Comment sa vie avait-elle pu tourner au carnage en si peu de temps ? N'avait-elle aucune importance dans le monde ? Ne méritait-elle donc pas d'être sauvée ?

« Rejoints-moi chez moi, ce soir.

\- Rose…

\- Ne me quitte pas ainsi… rejoints-moi. »

* * *

Bon alors, j'espère que ça vous a plus, quand même...

Hum... Moi je dois avouer que je me perds, en fait. J'ai l'impression de vous vendre la trame sans le fond et la forme, et j'aime pas. Il manque quelque chose dans cette histoire... En tout cas depuis deux ou trois chapitres.

Alors voilà, j'aimerais savoir : qu'aimeriez-vous dans cette histoire ? Qu'aimeriez-vous retrouver chez Rose et Drago, que vous auriez peut être lu dans Weasley, tu n'es pas ou dans Run away with me ? Un trait de caractère ? Ou peut être un personnage secondaire que je ne développe pas assez ?

Ou peut-être que tout est nul ? ;_;

Je suis très intéressée par votre avis sur la question, parce que j'ai justement besoin de me remettre en question... Pouvez-vous me le dire en review ? Et puis si laisser une review vous fait peur (faut pas avoir peur, je vous jure!), ma boite e-mail est toujours ouverte :

Et puis bon, sur un thème un peu moins dramatique : avez-vous lu les participations au concours Mappa Mundi (organisé par HPF) ? Avez-vous reconnu ma participation ? Parce que bon, elle est spécialement en lien avec Rose... :mg: N'hésitez pas à allez y faire un tour, il y a des supers textes. Je ne peux pas encore vous révéler officiellement celui que j'ai écrit, mais je pense que vous trouverez tout seuls très facilement ! Et puis dès que les votes seront clos, je la publierais ici pour que vous puissiez y accéder plus facilement.

Bon, je vais me mettre à l'écriture du prochain chapitre de ce pas, et j'espère avoir vos retours... Parce que j'en ai clairement besoin.

Tous pleins de bisous et de merci à vous pour votre fidélite ! 3


	14. Woe is me if we're not careful, turns in

**UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET MESSAGES PRIVES !**

Je sais que j'ai encore mis une éternité à poster mais ma vie est devenue complètement folle (dans le sens overbookée) et vous m'avez tellement reboostée que j'ai écrit comme une droguée dès que j'ai pu trouver une minute pour ça...

Bon, ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il devait être, j'ai même rajouté trois OC... Mais je le préfère largement ainsi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et puis bon, je vais profiter de crier ma joie pour vous informer que mon texte pour le concours des Modératrices d'HPF, Mappa Mundi, vient de m'être réattribuer. Il s'appelle _D'amour et de roche_ et parle de Otto et Géraldine Balmer, les parents biologiques de Rose ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis arrivée deuxième ex aequo avec CacheCoeur ! Je ne suis que joie ! Il est un peu long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Et puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du coup ! 3

* * *

 **Woe is me if we're not careful, turns into reality – partie 1**

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Lâchant la poignée de sa valise, Rose jeta un coup d'œil attentif à la chambre qu'elle occuperait pour plusieurs années avec sa future coéquipière. Elle n'avait encore rencontré aucun membre de l'équipe et le simple fait de les avoir aperçus voler au loin avait fait trembler ses mains.

Durant toutes ces années en tant que Harpie, elle avait gardé son appartement Londonien par pur soucis de confort. Si la solitude l'avait fait sombré 10 ans plus tôt, remonter la pente avait rendu son indépendance nécessaire et elle ne pouvait plus se passer de quelques soirées de solitude loin du club. Et puis le retour de la Coupe du Monde avait marqué une rupture : pas une seule fois elle n'avait partagé la chambre qui lui était assignée sur le domaine en une année. Elle s'était coupée de toute la vie quotidienne de l'équipe sans réellement s'en rendre compte…

Qu'importe. Aujourd'hui, elle tournait la page.

Les Bab's n'avaient rien à voir avec les Harpies. C'était une équipe beaucoup plus jeune créée vingt ans plus tôt, mixte, et dont la plupart des joueurs venaient de l'Europe de l'Ouest et de l'Asie.

Et puis, les Harpies représentaient d'ailleurs 80% de sa carrière. Se confronter à eux, renouer avec la vie communautaire, redevenir anonyme auprès des grands de la région… Elle était effrayée.

« Non, non… Je crois que tout va bien, Edgar. »

Son nouvel agent referma la porte sans lui demander son reste et elle ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière. Le silence l'abrutit d'un seul coup. L'air oriental était-il plus oppressant que celui occidental qu'elle connaissait ?

Rose ferma les yeux : deux mois de solitude, trois sans Quidditch. Et soixante-quatre jours sans Drago.

Peu importe.

Ignorant la colère et l'appréhension, elle coucha sa valise sur le sol et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Elle avait voyagé léger, laissant la totalité de ses meubles et de ses affaires à Gringotts. Elle prendrait le temps de les trier et de les vendre plus tard. D'un coup de baguette, Rose envoya ses affaires se ranger dans la penderie entrouverte. Les potions diverses filèrent dans la salle de bain et un mouvement attira son œil.

Quelque chose s'était accroché au mur.

Elle s'approcha, frissonna. Toutes ses photos étaient restées avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer… A quoi bon ? Les sourires de Scorpius et les grimaces de Lucy n'étaient qu'une image mouvante, un souvenir. Celle-ci avait du dormir pendant des années au fond de cette valise. Son visage juvénile et ses joues pleines lui tirèrent malgré elle un sourire, puis les dents de lapin de Hugo la firent rire. Elle n'avait pas encore 18 ans, elle était innocente et ignorante. Le lendemain, elle quittait Poudlard avec la certitude d'intégrer les Harpies. Ses cousins n'avaient pas changé et dans sa mémoire, Rose aurait presque pu affirmer que cette dernière soirée d'étudiant n'était pas si lointaine, et pourtant ils avaient tant vécu… Les longs cheveux de Dominique n'avaient pas encore subi leurs multiples colorations et le regard de Molly était plus rêveur. Les fossettes d'Albus étaient plus creusées et le rire de Lily plus éclatant.

La vie s'était imprimée sur le visage au fil des années et elle n'avait rien vu. Leurs amis semblaient si proches, et pourtant elle avait oublié jusqu'à leurs noms.

Tous avaient connu l'enfer. Tous avaient évolués, grandis, et elle…

Rose vivait encore dans son rêve de petite fille. Dans son envie de plaire à son père, d'écraser son petit frère, de briller au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus qu'étaient réellement les Weasley. Dix ans et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un poil.

La prise de conscience fut si violente qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas du lit simple. Lit simple. Comme à Poudlard.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes, le visage déformé de rage. C'était un nouveau départ, et cette fois-ci, enfin, elle deviendrait la femme qu'elle devait devenir.

o

« C'est bon ? C'est fini ? »

A l'autre bout du terrain, Terrence leva un pouce dans sa direction pour lui indiquer qu'en effet, leur entraineur avait finalement décidé de leur rendre leur liberté.

Rose souffla, se couchant sur le manche de son balai pour observer le sol, une bonne centaine de mètre plus bas. La plupart des joueurs rejoignaient la terre ferme pour rejoindre les vestiaires, d'autres continuaient leur entrainement, inlassables. Elle observa la longue tresse blonde de Nastya se balancer dans son dos alors que sa coéquipière et colocataire courrait vers l'immense gymnase et se permit un sourire. Son petit-ami rentrait finalement à Saint-Pétersbourg après des semaines de séparation, Rose serait seule pour la nuit.

Elle se redressa, tirant sur son balai pour prendre de la hauteur. Le soleil caressait l'horizon, aussi bas qu'il l'avait été toute la journée. Les rayons rosés s'étendaient sur les plaines et dans le ciel, illuminant les nuages pour les rendre moins menaçants. Elle retint un soupir. Bientôt, le paysage se teinterait de givre et les fleuves se figeraient pour l'hiver. Rose avait toujours détesté le froid.

Que foutait-elle ici ?

Si le néant qu'était devenue sa vie sociale l'obligeait à se rendre à ses entrainements à l'heure, le malaise qui la prenait une fois sur le terrain ne s'était quant à lui pas apaisé. Il n'y avait que lorsque sa journée prenait fin qu'elle réussissait à s'échapper de cette ambiance qui pesait lourdement sur tous ses membres. Mais aujourd'hui plus encore, sa carrière était indispensable à son équilibre psychologique : c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour se distraire…

A nouveau, son esprit s'échappa vers Drago et elle fronça les sourcils. L'amertume était toujours la même. Si seulement ils avaient pu être amis… Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'être ?

Le sommeil ne vint pas ce soir-là, alors Rose se glissa sur la chaise de son bureau et coucha quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de l'envoyer, cette lettre.

o

Drago s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil en poussant un soupir épuisé. Un regard à sa montre puis un second soupir. Deux heures qu'il corrigeait les parchemins des troisièmes années et la pile ne semblait pas réduire. A la lueur de la bougie, les mots commençaient à se mélanger.

S'il avait été moins consciencieux, sans doute aurait-il opté pour la méthode laxiste de Londubat : noter les efforts et la participation plutôt que les compétences théoriques… Mais les potions étaient une discipline bien trop rigoureuse pour lâcher du lest.

Passant une main sur son crane dégarni, il reposa sa plume et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'automne commençait à rafraîchir l'air mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer à plein poumon les odeurs de sapin et de feuilles en décomposition jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Les couleurs chatoyantes qui ornaient peu à peu les bords du Lac de Poudlard vu de cette hauteur, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea que tout ça, il l'avait bien mérité ! Il avait lui-même rénové ce bureau pour sortir des cachots qui ne lui rappelaient que trop ses années de travail pour Belby et s'il n'avait pas la plus belle vue du château, travailler ici l'apaisait.

Il tira son fauteuil pour s'installer au plus proche de l'ouverture, tirant finalement le tas de courriers qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Une lettre n'était pas ouverte. A quoi bon, il en avait reconnu l'écriture.

Drago ferma les yeux, inspira à pleins poumons et toussa : l'air était glacial.

Était-ce à cela qu'il avait réduit sa vie ? Rester ferme, droit, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, désespérément, inlassablement. Il sourit malgré lui : c'était tout elle, lui envoyer une lettre au bout de trois mois de silence. Il la revit les yeux humides et le visage animé par la lumière chancelante des bougies, pleine d'espoir à l'idée de l'attirer une dernière fois dans son lit. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, lui dire adieu était déjà suffisamment douloureux et difficile pour risquer de la revoir sans trouver le courage de partir.

Alors il plia le parchemin toujours celé et le glissa au fond d'un tiroir.

o

Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Est-ce que trois mois avaient réussi à gommer tout sentiment ? Déjà faudrait-il que sentiment il y ai eu.

Rose reposa son verre un peu trop violemment, éclaboussant d'alcool le bar auquel elle était installée. Le barman la fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-elle à son intention pour couvrir les basses qui tambourinaient dans la salle et dans son crâne.

Il reporta son attention sur les autres clients avec un haussement de sourcil. Comment osait-il ?!

Excédée, Rose se pencha au-dessus du bar, sa robe bien trop décolletée pour les températures extérieures essuyant le mélange qui collait au bois, et attrapa la bouteille de Vodka des Glaces derrière le comptoir.

« Hey ! »

Le barman lui avait saisi le poignet, rouge de colère. Rose s'arracha de sa prise et balança une poignée de pièce avant de lui adresser un geste obscène.

« T'es vraiment le pire gérant de bar, tête de poule ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en titubant sans le moindre remord. De toute manière, les russes ne parlaient que très peu anglais et pour être barman, il ne devait pas déborder de facultés intellectuelles.

o

Drago glissa sa cuillère dans sa bouche, grimaça.

Les elfes de maison avaient encore raté la tarte à la mélasse, bien trop sucrée à son gout. Agacé, il replia sa serviette et la claqua sur la table.

« Un problème, Professeur Malefoy ? »

Il se figea, fusilla du regard Neville qui, lui, se goinfrait de dessert, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en considérant le ventre qui pendait au-dessus de la ceinture de son collègue. Avec les années, une entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux, par soucis de professionnalisme. Ils avaient été embauchés la même année et beaucoup auraient pu croire qu'ils deviendraient amis, mais sa manière de travailler et de traiter les élèves le faisait frémir. Il les paternait, les défendait, se vantant de prôner les valeurs pour lesquelles il s'était battu pendant la guerre. Drago n'avait jamais été de cette école. Leur faciliter la vie ne rendrait que plus haute la marche qui séparait la vie adolescente de celle, adulte.

Les anciennes rivalités jouant, Neville se permettait parfois de lui envoyer quelques piques. Le Serpentard avait bien la patience de l'ignorer, mais une journée comme celle, frustrante, qu'il avait passé le rendait irritable et colérique. Un instant, il crut redevenir le jeune homme qu'il avait un jour été, avant la guerre. Il retint son ressentiment au dernier moment et, secouant la tête, il s'éloigna de la table des professeurs pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Le hibou était arrivé pendant son cours du matin, alors qu'il surveillait les BUSES blanches de ses cinquième année. Il avait reconnu l'écriture et, sans rien laissé paraitre, avait juste déposé l'enveloppe sur le coin de son bureau, dévoré par l'envie d'enfin succomber à la tentation.

Deux. C'était la deuxième qu'elle lui envoyait en un mois, sans aucune relance de sa part.

Il referma la porte de ses appartement, un peu tremblant, et frôla à travers le tissu de sa robe le coin de parchemin replié.

Dix heures qu'il se retenait d'arracher la cire…

Avec une hâte fébrile, il s'approcha de son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir où l'attendait la première enveloppe. La curiosité était trop forte… Et puis après tout, il pouvait bien lire sans répondre.

o

La musique était forte et l'abrutissait. Il était tôt ce matin-là et le bar s'était peu à peu vidé. Rose profita de l'espace dont elle pouvait à présent jouir et se déhancha en rythme avec Katya. Novembre commençait à peine mais les températures l'avaient glacée jusqu'aux os toute la journée. Sortir dans ce bar bondé avec l'équipe ne pouvait que réchauffer ses soirées…

La soif la saisit d'un seul coup et, titubant entre les quelques danseurs.

« Une vodka pozhaluysta ! »

Le barman lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se détourna. Rose, elle, fronça des sourcils et inclina la tête pour regarder son visage. Elle était pratiquement sûre de l'avoir déjà vu…

« Hey, on se connait ? »

Il la regarda d'un air un peu débile… Ces russes qui ne saisissaient pas un mot d'anglais ! Et puis la lumière dissipa un peu la brume de cette soirée qui n'avait pas très bien finie, une semaine plus tôt. Rose leva son verre dans sa direction avec un air de jubilation.

« Oh ! Tête de poule ! »

A ses côtés, Katya sursauta violemment, tourna un regard étonné vers sa coéquipière puis éclata de rire. Le barman, lui, semblait au bord de l'explosion. Comme s'il avait compris. Rose se sentit violemment rougir… Il avait totalement compris !

« Tu parles anglais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu crois être la seule expatriée ici, l'anglaise ? » répliqua-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

Son anglais était parfait, son accent fluide… Le rire de Katya redoubla et l'humiliation n'en fut que plus douloureuse.

« Suisse ! Pas anglaise. » le corrigea-t-elle par pur orgueil.

Rose s'était éloignée et avait passé sa soirée à ruminer dans un coin du bar, sirotant un ou peut être plusieurs verres… L'alcool avait deux fonctions en Russie : réchauffer le corps et oublier le vide intersidéral qui hantait leurs existences. Ce matin-là elle en ajouta une troisième : oublier ce stupide mec qui la regardait de haut.

o

 _Drago,_

 _Je ne sais même pas si je t'enverrai cette carte… J'en ai choisi une qui représente la Taïga, comme si j'y avais été et que j'envoyais juste des nouvelles de mes dernières découvertes, mais non. C'est accessible en transplanage, du site des Bab's, mais je n'y ai même pas mis les pieds. En deux mois…_

 _Je suis tellement niaise, je suis sûre que tu t'es moqué en reconnaissant mon écriture. Mais tant pis : quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout._

 _Deux mois que je suis installée en Russie, quatre que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, et tu me manques. C'est un sentiment que je n'arrive ni à étouffer, ni à oublier. Tu me manques, c'est ainsi. Et je me déteste tant… Tu m'as sans doute déjà oubliée, et comment t'en vouloir ? Tu ne m'as jamais fait miroiter. Tu n'es même pas venu me retrouver chez moi pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir… La page doit être tournée depuis longtemps de ton côté._

 _Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre… Je sais bien que tu te trouves bien au-dessus de mes caprices ridicules ! Mais j'ai besoin de parler alors… Si tu ne veux pas me lire, je t'en supplie, ne jette pas cette carte. Donne là à quelqu'un que mes problèmes intéressent. Ne me laisse pas sans aide et sans réponse…_

 _J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. J'ai été fière, beaucoup trop. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Il fait froid, ils parlent mal anglais et je comprends aussi bien le russe que le mandarin ! J'aurais dû écouter… Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être piégée. J'ai signé pour deux ans. Même si je quitte l'équipe avant, je ne pourrais pas jouer ailleurs à cause de ce foutu accord qu'ils ont ajouté au contrat !_

 _Et l'ambiance… Oh Drago, la situation politique de la Russie est terrible : tant au niveau sorcier que moldu. J'entends parler de meurtres d'opposants au régime comme s'ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Je n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche…_

 _Et toi, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Tout à toi,_

 _Rose._

 _T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et même pas une seule réponse !_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, tu as raison. Ecoute, oublie._

Drago reposa le parchemin, le repliant avec soin. Et puis un éclat de rire naquit du plus profond de sa gorge.

Il aurait sans doute dû être vexé, blessé. Elle était terrible… Epuiser un hibou avec un voyage aussi pénible pour deux lignes griffonnées à la va-vite et presque illisible.

Il aurait sans doute dû être vexé, blessé, mais il en était bien plus retourné. Rose avait écrit sous l'impulsion d'un instant, sans doute à bout de nerf. Il avait provoqué ça, avec ses règles strictes et ses principes à cinquante-six noises.

Drago fronça des sourcils un instant, s'humidifia les lèvres, puis s'empara d'une plume et griffonna quelques mots sur l'envers de la lettre. Il l'envoya avant de regretter.

o

 _Je t'aime._

Il avait écrit _je t'aime_ et rien d'autre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un autre morceau de parchemin, retournant la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour griffonner le dos.

« Ça va ? »

Rose releva les yeux vers sa colocataire, hésitant entre rire et hurler. Elle était totalement paumée…

Et puis prise d'une pulsion, elle mit feu au parchemin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'exclama Nastya avec une voix suraigüe et un mouvement de recul.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, ce soir.

\- On est à deux jours du match ! et franchement, l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui…

\- L'alcool montera plus vite. Ou sinon, tu restes dormir, bichette ! »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, se tournant vers son dressing pour choisir sa tenue.

o

Drago ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son regard dérivait sans cesse vers la fenêtre où la nuit se découpait derrière les montagnes.

Il était stupide. Son hibou était parti la veille au soir. Rose devait avoir des journées bien occupées, comme lorsqu'elle jouait avec les Harpies. Le temps qu'elle reçoivent le courrier et puis qu'elle ose lui répondre…

Il était stupide. Stupide stupide stupide. Comme un ado de quinze ans. Non, pire : comme une pré-ado de douze ans. Ecrire des mots aussi forts dans une pulsion ridicule, alors qu'il l'avait poussé à s'expatrier au Nord, loin de toute civilisation normale…

Il allait mourir de honte. Pourquoi n'existait-il pas de sort pour détruire les courriers, voire même les hiboux, à distance ? Le monde était bien mal fait.

o

« Vous êtes sérieuses ? râla Rose. Pourquoi on va toujours dans ce bar ?

\- C'est le seul qui accepte les vieilles dans ton genre ! »

Katya éclata de rire, se mêlant à celui de Nastya. Ses deux coéquipières étaient très jeunes, toute deux encore dans la première vingtaine de leur vie, mais elles se fichaient bien du passé de Rose. Et ça, ça lui plaisait bien.

Alors la rouquine ravala sa frustration, haussa des épaules, et tendit sa cape au vigile.

o

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, son regard tombant immédiatement sur la fenêtre. Il avait cru entendre un hibou toquer…

Il se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Pire qu'une pré-adolescente de douze ans, qu'il disait.

o

La musique était bonne, la foule compacte. Dans un sourire, Rose se déhancha. Elle adorait ça… Danser, se vider la tête. C'est quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle n'avait pas eu le Quidditch…

Mais bon, pour ça fallait-il qu'elle ait le sens du rythme. Avec l'alcool, c'était toujours mieux.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait demandé, pas du tout même… Comment avait-elle pu ne pas saisir la différence d'odeur et de couleur ? Son regard se reporta sur le bar : le visage du barman s'était barré d'un éclatant sourire.

« Oh putain le connard ! »

Elle se jeta au milieu de la foule, se tordant les chevilles du haut de ses talons et essuyant quelques aisselles humides.

« Hey ! J'ai demandé une vodka, pas du whisky !

\- On a plus de Vodka, tu as volé la dernière bouteille.

\- J'ai payé !

\- Trois noises, oui. Ça coute plus cher, princesse. »

Touché. Rose se figea, sentant son sang bouillonner alors que lui semblait très fier de son coup. Une seule envie : lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Elle lui balança le contenu de son verre au visage, maculant son tee-shirt blanc et diluant son expression trop joyeuse.

Balançant, ses longues boucles rousses sur son épaule, elle s'éloigna en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir son rire. Dans son champ de vision, Katya et Nastya n'avaient rien manqué de la scène et étaient pliées en deux. Elle allait leur apprendre ce que c'était d'avoir la classe, aux jeunettes.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu… commença la blonde.

\- Il l'a cherché.

\- Tu es monstrueuse. Il est plutôt mignon en plus… »

Plutôt mignon ?

Rose risqua un regard derrière elle, l'observant rire en retirant son tee-shirt tumescent d'alcool. Il avait vraiment une tête de poule… Avec un long nez, une grande bouche aux lèvres fines, et deux yeux ronds. Mais il n'était pas vilain… Vraiment pas vilain. Du genre grand et athlétique, la trentaine approchant et une carrure fine et bien dessinée.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, glissa un clin d'œil et Rose se détourna d'un seul coup. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle pria pour que la lumière ne s'allume pas d'un seule coup.

« Mouais… Je te le laisse avec plaisir, Katya ! »

* * *

Des petites reviews comme celles trop mignonnes pour le dernier chapitre ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

A bientôt pour la partie 2 ! Pleins de bisous et merci d'être fidèle à votre poste :)


	15. Woe is me - partie 2

Hey Coucou !

Z'avez vu comme je m'améliore ? Huit jours après le dernier chapitre TADAM ! Et quel chapitre... Huhuhuhu !

Bon alors, pour vous rassurer, je participe au Nanowrimo en ce mois de Novembre ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle pour vous parce que ça veut dire possiblement des chapitres beaucooup plus souvent... Mouahahah !

Non alors je sais... J'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews... Navrée ! Je manque de temps et lorsque j'en ai, j'écris frénétiquement... Mais sachez que je les lis toutes et que vos réactions concernant l'avant-dernier chapitre et le dernier, ça m'a remise dans un bon mood alors je vous remercie, très sincèrement 3 (Petite parenthèse pour les reviews de Jane que j'ai retrouvé avec tellement de bonheur ! ._.)

Et puis je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :*

* * *

 **Woe is me if we're not careful, turns into reality – partie 2**

Il fallait qu'il cesse de la regarder ainsi.

Katya avait ramené son petit ami, celui du bar, pour le présenter à ses parents. Mais il ne semblait pas intéressé pour un sou… Etait-elle parano ou ces regards lui étaient-ils adressés ?

Rose prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre pour se donner une contenance et jeta un coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée pour se donner une contenance. Le lendemain, Léonie lui rendrait visite avec son petit-ami et elle en éprouvait une angoisse toute nouvelle. Depuis leur rencontre, elle avait toujours été la seule à leur rendre visite, à elle et Nicolas. Ainsi, Rose avait toujours gardé le contrôle. Elle décidait de la durée de son séjour selon son état psychologique et ses rendez-vous avec son psychologue. Sa sœur était drôle et elles s'entendaient à merveilles, mais toutes deux étaient bouffées par la vie et l'injustice qui avait frappé leur enfance. Parfois, Léonie était prise de rancune et Rose se sentait flancher sous la culpabilité alors elles s'éloignaient, un peu, quelques heures. Elle en profitait pour se perdre dans les montagnes où elle était née, se perdant dans les fantasmes de fouler ce sol qui avait certainement porté ses parents biologiques dans leur jeunesse.

Et puis elle revenait, toujours. Elles ne reparlaient jamais de l'affaire… quel intérêt ?

Quelques fumeurs avaient envahi la terrasse qui s'étendait dans le prolongement de la salle de réception du domaine des Bab's, mais Rose détestait ça. Le tabac laissait une saveur âcre sur sa langue et tout son être lui criait de s'éloigner de ce poison. Elle se savait excessive, mais elle avait plus de 27 ans. Conserver une forme olympique était devenue sa seule priorité pour faire durer sa carrière : beaucoup d'entrainement, une alimentation saine et surtout redoubler un peu plus d'efforts lorsqu'elle se perdait dans une trop grande quantité d'alcool. Sortir était devenue une nécessité pour relâcher toute cette nervosité qui la saisissait tout entière, ce qui était contre-productif, mais jusqu'à présent, toutes ses tentatives d'arrêt s'étaient soldées par un échec.

Avec dégout, elle jeta un œil dans son verre et le posa en vitesse sur la table. Un pas après l'autre. Elle avait craqué, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le finir.

Soudainement, la musique se fit plus forte et elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. Régulièrement, le club organisait de petits galas pour remercier les sponsors et permettre aux familles de prendre part à la vie des joueurs. Ça faisait tout de même une petite foule… et puis, elle n'avait personne de son côté.

Soufflant pour ne pas rougir, Rose se dirigea vers la sortie en ayant l'impression que tous étaient témoins de sa fuite. C'était un peu stupide : sa présence en fin de soirée n'était pas obligatoire et puis après tout elle était suffisamment grande pour juger nécessaire de prendre une pause. A l'autre bout du bâtiment principal, il y avait une deuxième terrasse. Il fallait passer par le couloir qui menait à la cuisine et aucun invité n'avait dû pensé avoir le droit de se rendre dans cette aile du domaine. Elle y serait seule, pourrait ainsi s'apaiser et se fondrait à nouveau dans la société un peu plus tard.

L'air était glacial au dehors et le paysage déjà recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Rose se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils extérieur avec un soupir d'aise : les enchantements lui permettaient de rester au chaud malgré sa tenue légère. Elle lissa les pans de tissu jaune de sa robe avec un sourire : Molly lui avait envoyé cette robe pour faire la promotion de WDD. La porter, c'était un peu comme les avoir avec elle…

« Tu as oublié ton verre. »

Rose sursauta violement. Il l'avait suivi… Et avait ramené ce qu'elle avait fui. Quel culot !

Il posa le verre sur la petite table alors qu'elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air neutre.

« Moi, c'est Brian, s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

\- Je sais. Tu es le mec de ma pote.

\- Ouais… Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de froideur. On est tous les deux des expatriés après tout.

\- C'est nouveau ça… Si le monde marchait ainsi, les guerres seraient bien futiles.

\- Wow… Ecoute, tant pis pour toi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être rancunier, tu as ruiné plusieurs de mes soirées de travail ! Et je ne suis pas venu te voir pour escalader un mur couvert de barbelés. »

Les sourcils froncés, Rose releva les yeux vers lui juste à l'instant où il s'éloignait. Ce discours était redondant… Elle était sans cesse sur la défensive, comme si ça pouvait maintenir frais le souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Mais bon sang, elle s'était promise de changer !

« Attends ! l'interpella-t-elle. Je suis désolée, ok ? J'étais venue ici pour être seule. »

Brian se figea, tourna la tête vers elle.

« C'est marrant. L'image que j'avais de toi au bar n'est pas du tout celle que tu renvoies ce soir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu étais sociable, extravagante, sans gêne. Ce soir, tu as l'air… Tu as fait tomber le masque, c'est ça ? C'est la vraie Rose Weasley ce soir ? Celle qui râle et qui ne s'ouvre pas ?

\- Tu es psy, maintenant ? »

Il sourit, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Peut être pas psy… Mais masochiste assurément.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là, seule ?

\- Et toi, d'où vient ta tête de poule ?

\- De l'Australie profonde.

\- Non… L'Australie ? J'ai jamais été en Australie… »

Pourtant, elle en avait entendue parlé. Cette dernière année, Drago s'était souvent remémoré des bribes de sa vie en Océanie, avec Astoria. La jalousie sourde que Rose avait ressenti à chaque fois n'avait pas alimenté son désir de voyager.

« C'est sympa, comme pays…

\- Sympa ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce coin paumé, si tu viens de là-bas ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, se balançant en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« J'ai fait une overdose de soleil. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Les Bab's sont une petite équipe pour une joueuse avec une carrière comme la tienne.

\- Les Bab's sont en pleine progression et valent bien mieux que certaines équipes beaucoup plus vieilles.

\- Arrête… Tout le monde sait que la Romanov a payé cher pour faire valoir la fierté de la Société Russe dans le monde du sport international. Tu fais juste partie de son plan de communication. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas de très gros salaire derrière. »

Rose serra des dents. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas un seul instant songé à la situation politique de la Russie. Les Bab's avaient entrouvert la porte, elle avait demandé à son nouvel agent de lui ouvrir un passage à gros coups de Bellier. Il fallait qu'elle joue et il lui fallait une identité, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Et puis elle avait pris conscience du contexte et des pressions, jour après jour, semaines après semaines. Les critiques étaient bannies, la fusion officieuse qui liait gouvernements moldu et sorcier était à peine niée. La Présidente du Conseil de l'Etat Sorcier était au pouvoir depuis plus de quinze ans et le Président Moldu, lui… Le Secret Magique était bancal et la Commission chargée de défendre le Code International peinait à maintenir la paix.

Rose était partie pour des raisons purement égoïste et s'était retrouvée prise dans cet engrenage terrifiant. Tout pouvait exploser du jour au lendemain et imaginer un monde où les sorciers n'étaient plus anonymes la faisait frissonner tout entière.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour le salaire.

\- Bien sûr… Les Harpies sont l'une des meilleures équipes féminines internationales.

\- Leur politique ne me convenait plus. »

Brian gardait son regard fixé sur elle, avec ce terrible sourire en coin qui criait qu'il ne la croyait pas une seconde. Tant pis…

« Bon et toi, la vraie raison ? »

Il lâcha un petit rire gêné, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est pas très viril. Je suis ici à cause d'une fille.

\- Katya ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'importe son prénom après tout. On était ensemble depuis trois ans, on lui a offert un poste ici, en Russie, je l'ai suivi et je me suis retrouvé à la rue en deux mois. »

Rose haussa des sourcils alors que Brian n'osait pas relever les yeux., tournant entre ses doigts son verre de liquide ambré.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas reparti en Australie ?

\- J'ai trouvé ce travail, ça me plait pas mal… Et puis, tu sais ce que c'est. Tourner le dos à cette vie, ce serait lui tourner le dos à elle. J'imagine que je ne suis pas totalement prêt. »

Elle jaugea cet homme face à elle. Il était plutôt beau garçon, l'impression qu'elle avait eu lors de sa dernière soirée dans son bar n'était pas due à l'alcool. La trentaine, il entretenait comme tout homme de son âge une virilité de façade. Pourtant, il venait de lui livrer quelque chose de très personnel, sans la connaitre. Elle avala sa salive.

« Je… J'avais une relation avec un homme, au Royaume-Uni. Il m'a demandé de partir.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle erreur ?

\- Bin, marmonna Rose en priant pour que le rougissement de ses joues reste invisible dans la faible luminosité, disons qu'il était plus vieux.

\- Genre, trente ans ? Trente-cinq ? Pas Trente-cinq ? Quarante alors ? Cinquante ?

\- Il faisait beaucoup plus jeune…

\- Bah dis donc… Tu caches bien ton jeu quand même ! Cinquante ans ! »

Il éclata de rire, le regard toujours fixé sur elle et Rose sentit la gène bloquer sa voix.

« S'il te plait, garde-le pour toi…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je gagnerais à vendre l'info, tu ne m'as donné aucun nom.

\- Ca n'a aucun intérêt…

\- C'est dommage. Je lui aurais pourtant bien envoyé un hibou pour lui expliquer à quel point il a eu tort.

\- N'importe quoi… »

C'était tout de même terriblement gênant. Il la regardait d'une telle manière… Pourtant Rose n'arrivait pas à trouver ça désagréable. Elle était seule depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle attrapa son verre pour boire la moitié restante d'un seul coup. Elle était une amie horrible.

« On devrait peut-être… »

Elle se leva en lissant les pans de sa robe pour redonner apparence convenable au tissu et en se redressant frissonna. Il s'était approché si près…

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Rose recula d'un pas pour déterminer si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Tu… Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais t'embrasser.

\- Tu es avec Katya…

\- Je ne lui ai jamais donner l'exclusivité. »

Son souffle était devenu douloureux. Elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? N'aurait-elle pas dû lui répondre non, le gifler, et courir le dénoncer à sa coéquipière ? Brian s'approcha, posa la main sur son épaule et elle ne se dégagea pas de la prise.

« Arrête de songer à ce qu'on représente pour la société, ou aux commentaires des autres nous concernant. On s'en fout… J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue.

\- Mais tu es en couple…

\- On n'est pas un couple. On se voit, c'est tout. Elle ne connait rien de ma vie. »

Sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté : son angoisse monta d'un cran. Pourtant, Rose se surprit à ne pas vouloir fuir. Elle se retourna en le jaugeant du regard. Il avait raison : elle n'avait nul autre point commun avec Katya que le fait qu'elles fassent toute deux partie des rares filles de l'équipe et après tout, une nuit ne lui porterait aucun tort… Si cela restait secret. Elle balaya les alentour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls puis se refixa sur lui.

Il était plutôt mignon, de son âge et en avait tout autant envie qu'elle. Rose s'humidifia les lèvres, songeant à la vie qu'elle avait eu et qu'elle avait gâché, puis à celle dont elle jouissait aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, mais un peu à gagner : un peu de plaisir, un peu d'oubli. Quel mal y avait-il à tout ça ? Aucun, si seulement tout restait physique.

L'image de Drago lui apparut une fraction de secondes, alimentant la boule de rancœur qui brulait sa gorge. Il l'avait laissée tomber… Il lui avait demandé de partir. Elle ne lui devait plus rien. Outre les quelques mots qu'elle lui envoyait parfois lorsque la tristesse et le manque débordait, ils ne partageaient plus rien.

Inspirant, Rose haussa des épaules.

« Juste ce soir alors. »

o

Du bout des doigts, Drago caressa la tranche des parchemins pliés sur sa table de nuit, son regard se fixant sur le ciel et les rayons du soleil levant qui perçait à travers sa fenêtre. L'Ecosse était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige depuis des mois et la journée s'annonçait sublime. Il n'avait pas d'obligation pour le week-end et avait pourtant décidé de rester au château.

Ce matin-là, aucun oiseau ne l'avait réveillé à l'aurore. Ce matin-là commençait à ressembler à tout les autres, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« T'es vraiment lamentable comme type. »

Malgré sa volonté, il attrapa le premier parchemin de la pile, le déplia, relu la date qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Trois semaines… Trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Et le plus pathétique, c'était qu'il avait attendu ce moment.

Il avait tenu bon, ne lui répondant jamais, et elle avait continué d'écrire, inlassable. Il l'avait lue, encore et encore, priant pour qu'elle cesse de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait surtout ri, souri, et puis il s'était également maudit. Il était à nouveau revenu dans cette routine qui avait caractérisé sa vie ces dix dernières années mais cette fois-ci, il n'y trouvait plus son compte.

Recevoir ses lettres, c'était un peu égoïste puisqu'elles lui apportaient tant et qu'il ne répondait jamais. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Elle avait arrêté du jour au lendemain, ne laissant aucun indice dans ces mots. S'était-elle lassée ? Rose Weasley pouvait-elle réellement se lasser de quelque chose ?

o

L'angoisse lui saisissait l'estomac.

Elle l'avait entraperçu en faisant des tours de terrain, la victoire durement obtenue vrillant sa poitrine. Il était venu seul, avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu, lui semblait-il, depuis au moins une demi-vie. Ça l'avait laissée pantoise… Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à le voir ici, les cheveux cachés dans un bonnet de laine pour se protéger du froid polaire qui s'attardait en Russie.

Rose avait sauté de son balai, couru jusqu'aux vestiaires sans demander son reste. Son premier réflexe avait été de se rendre dans la salle de réception, sans prendre le temps de se changer ou de se laver, et puis l'évidence lui avait sauté au nez. Il était là par surprise… Contrairement aux visites récentes d'Hugo et de Dominique, elle n'avait pu l'ajouter à la liste des invités à la soirée de victoire. Alors elle avait couru jusqu'à l'entrée du Stade, son balai encore dans la main.

Les spectateurs sortaient des gradins, parfois scandant des chants joyeux, les autres fusillant d'un regard frustré les groupes savourant la victoire. Elle était arrivée essoufflée de peur de le rater, au début parfaitement invisible. Et puis il avait suffit qu'une seule personne la remarque pour qu'elle doive organiser une séance de dédicace et de photo improvisée.

Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Rose avait finalement levé les yeux au-dessus d'un objectif et avait croisé son regard vert, celui des Greengrass… Son cœur s'était affolé. Il l'avait repoussée et elle avait respecté son choix jusqu'au bout… Que faisait-il là ? C'était improbable.

Lorsque la foule s'était finalement dispersée, aidée par les vigiles du domaine, elle avait pu s'approcher avec prudence de lui, incertaine de ce que représentaient ces retrouvailles.

« Lucy n'est pas là ? »

Scorpius s'humidifia les lèvres, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

« Non, non… je lui ai demandé de venir te voir un autre week end. Je voulais être seul pour… »

Il releva les yeux et Rose se sentait au bord du malaise.

« Tu sais, ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas été forcément moi.

\- Je sais, c'est pas grave.

\- C'est très grave Rosie. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi. J'ai été injuste. Tu sais, je suis un peu celui qui a enlevé Ivy de la vie de Lucy, et toi tu es celle qui me l'a prise…

\- Scorp'…

\- Ca n'excuse rien, tu as raison de m'en vouloir, mais je suis désolé. Je suis profondément, réellement désolé. Je te demande pardon, et tu me manques, terriblement.

Sa voix tremblait, flanchait. Il était sincère et Rose était tétanisée. Il lui avait tant manqué et elle ne savait plus réellement comment réagir face à lui. Avaient-ils le droit de redevenir amis ? Parviendraient-ils à retrouver cette complicité perdue ?

Finalement, son corps avait parlé de lui-même : elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

« Plus jamais.

\- Promis. Je t'aime Rosie… Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle le sentit embrasser sa tempe à travers se cheveux et se perdit dans un sourire. Le retrouver, ça recollait un peu les morceaux…

o

 _Drago,_

 _J'ai comme l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas écrit…_

 _Aujourd'hui, enfin hier puisque minuit est passé depuis quelques instants maintenant, j'ai revu Scorpius. C'était assez étrange, je n'étais pas prête je crois. Il est venu au match sans me prévenir, seul, et il s'est excusé… Je ne sais pas s'il y avait réellement besoin d'excuses. Le simple fait de le revoir, ça m'a suffi, je crois. Mais c'était étrange surtout parce qu'on a évolué, tous les deux. Scorpius peut être un peu plus que moi… Etant donné ce qu'il a vécu, c'est compréhensible, mais ça m'a un peu donné la nausée d'en prendre conscience. On n'était jamais resté si longtemps sans se voir ou se parler, alors oui, je crois qu'on a changé…_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est grave ou si ça ne l'est pas. Je crois même que je m'en fiche. L'avoir dans ma vie, qu'importe la manière, c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur. Scorpius a changé en bien, je l'ai vu dans son regard, mais moi…_

 _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. J'ai couché avec quelqu'un, plusieurs fois. C'est encore plus étrange parce qu'avec lui, j'oublie tout et que lorsqu'on se sépare, je me maudis… Il n'est pas sain et notre relation est borderline je crois, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer de le voir. Comme si j'étais incapable d'exister seule et qu'il me fallait à tout prix un homme._

 _Malgré tout mes efforts, je suis toujours aussi minable et pathétique. Je suis d'un égoïsme qui, lorsque j'en suis consciente, me terrifie. J'aimerais changer, profondément. J'aimerais regarder le monde d'une manière plus bienveillante. J'aimerais être patient comme Scorpius, douce comme Molly, extravertie comme Lucy, forte comme Dominique. J'aimerais être calme et posée comme tu peux l'être parfois._

 _Il faut croire que mon cas est désespéré. Même mon psy me regarde d'un mauvais œil ! Peut-être faudrait-il que je tente l'hypnose ? Mais ça me fait si peur ! Je suis incapable de laisser quelqu'un pénétrer mon esprit !_

 _Je sais que tu ne me répondras pas, mais j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Je pense à toi,_

 _Rose._

o

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du rebord du lavabo et son regard plongé dans celui de son reflet, Drago fronça des sourcils.

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ?

Sa journée avait été un désastre. Deux hiboux s'étaient succédés le matin même, l'un blanc et l'autre noir. Il était incapable de dire quelle missive était la pire.

Il était tout de même allé travailler – après tout, quel intérêt à prendre un congé pour des nouvelles aussi ridiculement normale ? C'était comme ça qu'allait la vie. Avait-il d'autres choix qu'accepter le destin ? Il n'avait pas été élevé pour se morfondre. Alors il avait donné son premier cours, puis son deuxième. Ne rien laisser paraitre. Il était un homme, plus un enfant, et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Et puis Minerva était entrée dans sa salle de cours, à l'instant même où les élèves devaient rajouter les graines de botruc dans leur chaudron. C'était une étape délicate : les graines de botruc n'étaient que rarement coopérative, et toutes les potions avaient merdé. Il avait réellement vu rouge ! Cette femme était un amour, mais elle n'y connaissait rien à la production d'élixir ! Il avait commencé à s'emporter et à voix basse, elle lui avait demandé de prendre du recul et de rentrer quelques jours chez lui.

Quelques jours… Qu'allait-il faire au juste ? A présent, l'envie de casser la gueule de ce putain de connard était bien plus forte.

Les trois coups tapés sur le battant de bois de la porte d'entrée résonnèrent dans tout son être. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, le cœur affolé. Il n'attendait personne… Il ne voulait voir personne.

Prêt à hurler au visage de l'intru, il se rua dans l'entrée, serra les dents.

« Astoria, souffla-t-il, coupé dans son élan par la surprise. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Drago… »

Evidemment. La société sorcière n'était composé que d'une bande de commères. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que son salon ne déborde pas de courriers de curieux hypocrites.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je suis désolée pour Narcissa. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances…

\- Oh tais-toi. »

Astoria se mordit la lèvre, vexée. Drago n'en avait rien à foutre. Il détestait ce mot, condoléances… ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était moche et ridicule. Autant ne rien dire. De toute manière, il ne voulait rien entendre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il haussa des épaules, retournant dans son salon pour se verser un verre de Whisky et lui en offrir un. Elle détestait ça mais il n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête.

« Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?

\- Qui ? Scorpius est en Russie, je n'allais pas gâcher ses vacances. »

Ses jointures blanchirent lorsqu'il serra le poing sur son verre. En Russie… L'avait-il rencontré ? Avait-il approuvé le choix de Rose ?

C'était toujours mieux que découvrir que sa meilleure amie prenait son pied dans le lit de son père.

« Scorpius voudrait savoir, Drago. Il voudrait l'apprendre par toi que par une rumeur déformée. Les filles également…

\- Tes filles n'ont pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis plus leur beau-père.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu sais bien qu'elles ne te remplaceront jamais.

\- Ouais.

\- Drago… Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour les funérailles ?

\- Crois-tu… Ma mère est bien plus prévenante que mon père ! Elle a tout organisé. Un magnifique dossier plus épais que l'Histoire de Poudlard avec chaque détail millimétré. Même ma coiffure y est précisée. »

S'approchant du buffet plus pour bouger que par réel besoin, il prit une gorgée de Whisky puis se mordit la joue.

« Était, grogna-t-il. Elle était.

\- Je suis…

\- S'il te plait, Astoria. Je n'ai aucune envie de me morfondre. »

Le silence s'éternisa. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il préférait… L'envie de hurler brulait sa gorge, et puis sa conscience lui rappelait à quelle point c'était pathétique.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Je sais bien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

\- Pff… L'amour entre nous, c'est un peu une grosse blague, non ?

\- Je pensais qu'on était passé au-dessus de ça ?

\- On est passé au-dessus de tout ça, c'est bon. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Drago, lui, se surprit à la dévorer du regard. Comment pouvait-elle maintenir une beauté pareille à travers les années ? Son corps n'avait jamais été altéré par ses trois grossesses et les petites rides qui s'étendaient autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux n'étaient qu'un témoignage de sa gentillesse et de la beauté de son sourire… Elle lui avait appartenue, et puis elle l'avait quitté pour un autre. Comme Rose.

Putain… Ne valait-il que la tromperie ?

Astoria lui sourit doucement, et ça ne fit qu'accentuer sa rancœur.

« Tu ne changes pas, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Pff…

\- Lorsque tu as appris le décès de ton père… Tu n'as rien laissé paraitre. Enfin, tu ne voulais rien laissé paraitre, mais moi je te connais.

\- Je n'en avais rien à foutre de mon père. C'était un connard fini.

\- Allons Drago… Tu étais d'une sensibilité folle, et tu étais prêt à tout pour me mettre dans ton lit.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'était toi qui était prête à tout pour fuir loin de Shawn.

\- Nous étions chez ta mère pour Noël. Tu rencontrais pour la première fois ta tante Andromeda et ton cousin, et Meredith n'avait que quelques semaines. Je suis montée à l'étage pour apaiser ses pleurs, et une fois qu'elle s'était rendormie, tu m'as surprise dans le couloir pour m'embrasser dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon père.

\- La perte de ton père t'a rendu impulsif. Tu es revenu vers moi… Tu reviens toujours vers moi.

\- C'est ridicule. Tu es celle qui m'a quitté, à chaque fois.

\- Je te fuyais parce que je t'aimais trop, Drago.

\- Astoria… A la fin, nous deux, c'était insensé.

\- Mais je t'ai tellement aimé…»

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Et comme toutes leurs dernières fois, elle fut attentionnée. Drago, lui, resta de marbre. Le gouffre que tous ses abandons avaient laissé dans son âme était bien trop profond. Tout l'amour qu'il lui avait un jour porté avait été aspiré comme la lumière dans un trou noir.

Il la repoussa doucement.

« C'est inutile.

\- Drago…

\- Tu te rends compte qu'encore une fois, tu…

\- Mark et moi sommes dans une relation libre.

\- Serait-il du même avis s'il savait que tu batifolais avec ton premier amour.

\- Mon premier amour… »

Elle rit, les mains encore posées sur sa nuque et son épaule, puis plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Il n'a pas besoin de connaitre les détails.

\- Astoria… »

Il recula d'un pas, son verre toujours dans la main. Il le vida d'un seul coup pour laver l'amertume qui tapissait son palais depuis le matin, et puis l'image de Rose s'imposa.

C'était une impression étrange… Elle lui manquait, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de crever à chaque instant. Comme si la certitude de leurs sentiments le confortait… Comme si ce n'était qu'une pause, un instant de flottement. Il fallait qu'elle vive, et lui aussi, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à prendre conscience que leur séparation était définitive. Elle revenait toujours vers lui, inlassablement. Elle lui appartenait.

Mais depuis quelques jours, semaines peut-être… Elle appartenait à un autre homme.

Une boule de ressentiment se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ça faisait un mal de chien… C'était encore plus douloureux qu'il n'avait jamais anticipé de la perdre et pourtant, le lien se délitait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la retenir.

Non, il ne devait rien faire pour la retenir.

Astoria posa à nouveau la main sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté… Jamais durablement. Elle était la seule chose fixe dans sa vie.

Il se retourna pour l'embrasser, fermant les yeux pour ne pas la voir. C'était trop tôt, mais la tentation était trop forte.

Faire du mal à Rose. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais c'est mal parti pour eux deux... J'espère que l'introduction d'un OC ne tournera pas comme _You belong with me and I can't go on without you_ ! *sifflotte*

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avant de partir 3

A bientôt !

PS : Y a une nuit d'HPF ce soir, sur le forum... Alors jdis ça comme ça mais parait-il qu'il y a beaucoup d'exclues sur _Lost Stars_ et _La Perle des Sept Familles_ qui fleurissent par là-bas... VOILA !


	16. Woe is me - partie 3

Euh bah... Coucou ?

Navrée, trois semaines sans un chapitre, c'est énorme... Vraiment, vraiment désolée !

Sans vouloir me chercher une excuse, il y a eu un gros bouleversement dans ma vie, juste après avoir publié le dernier chapitre, qui m'a fait paniqué, puis qui m'a mise KO, et puis bah voilà... En plus, j'ai écris ce chapitre dimanche dernier en quelques heures mais je n'ai pas trouvé la force de le corriger cette semaine.

D'ailleurs, je suis très très maladroite ces temps-ci... J'espère avoir enlevé toutes les incohérences, mais je ne suis pas du tout infaillible. S'il y a des "confiance" à la place de "conscience" ou "personne" au lieu de "plaisir" (c'est incohérent ? Tout à fait mais je vous assure que j'en ai trouvé ce matin en me relisant !), vraiment navrée...

En tout cas, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Woe is me if we're not careful, turns into reality – partie 3**

Drago fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Ce plafond un peu grisâtre qui aurait sans doute mérité un bon rafraichissement. Peu importe… Depuis que la vie de son fils avait été bouleversée, une année plus tôt, et puis que sa relation avec Rose s'était délitée, il n'avait passé qu'une poignée de nuits sous ce toit. Sa maison était froide, humide, terriblement silencieuse. Vide. Vide de cette présence si pétillante et chaleureuse que la jeune femme avait apportée dans son lit pendant des années, plus ou moins régulièrement mais si éclatante que seule le brouillard persistait en son absence.

Il tourna d'un œil distrait le regard vers Astoria qui sommeillait à ses côtés. Son corps constellé par les cicatrices de ses trois grossesse et par l'âge. Elle restait sublime. Elle l'avait tiré du gouffre par la seule force de ses bras si fins. En elle, il avait trouvé le courage de se battre. Il l'avait aimé de tout son être et puis… Et puis c'était comme si l'homme qu'elle avait construit avait disparu. Sur ses seins et ses cuisses, il ne voyait plus que ce qu'il avait perdu : une peau lisse, rose de jeunesse. Une chevelure rougeoyante et un regard d'un bleu perçant. A bien des égards, Astoria n'était pas Rose et Rose n'était pas Astoria. Il y avait également deux Drago : celui qui avait vécu la guerre et la déchéance, le père et l'époux et puis celui qui avait tout repris à zéro, prêt à tout donner et tout vivre.

Rose n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un homme. Un homme profondément normal. Astoria l'avait sorti du gouffre, mais il ne s'était jamais émancipé de cette enveloppe forgée par l'histoire et l'éducation. Un objet façonné pour régner sur la dynastie de ses ancêtres. Et alors qu'il n'était plus que le dernier descendant…

Scorpius ressentait-il la même pression sur ses épaules ? Avait-il réussi à rompre ce cercle vicieux qui avait brisé tant de vie à travers les siècles ?

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Astoria avait un regard si clair que parfois, il s'en était senti déstabilisé. Avec le temps, il avait appris à jouer de son cœur qui s'emballait. L'apparence n'était qu'un masque dont son ex-femme jouait bien trop. Lui était bien plus fort.

Il se redressa sur le coude pour la surplomber mais ne put retenir un sourire. Bon, il était parfois bien plus fort.

« A mes parents, à ma famille, à nos traditions.

\- C'est terrifiant, tu ne trouves pas ? Les Malefoy étaient si prospères… Et puis en une année… »

La voix d'Astoria se perdit dans un souffle, songeuse, et Drago se laissa porter par unétourdissement. Fut un temps où cette pensée le plongeait dans une profonde léthargie, bouleversé par la fragilité de l'existence humaine. Il n'avait pas attendu le décès de ses parents pour apprendre à se maitriser.

« Scorpius saura élever ses enfants de manière à racheter notre lignée.

\- Drago… Scorpius sera un excellent père, j'en suis convaincue, et je suis très fière de la manière dont nous l'avons élevé, mais il n'est pas le premier Malefoy a tenté de racheter cette famille. Tu es le premier. »

Il expira, regardant son ex-femme d'un air un peu absent. Elle n'avait pas tort. Son fils n'avait jamais subit les sortilèges permettant de conserver une harmonie dans les ressemblances physiques. Il avait divorcé deux fois et avait permis à son épouse de s'épanouir dans une activité professionnelle. Il avait acheté une petite maison perdue dans un quartier moldu, loin de l'ambiance sombrement somptueuse du Manoir familial.

« Si mon père avait vu ça…

\- Il n'a pas vu, mais il a sans doute su.

\- J'ai dû être une belle déception. »

Astoria s'était tue et malgré lui, Drago ressentit une pointe se planter dans sa poitrine. Il avait rompu avec l'autorité paternelle au lendemain du procès qui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban et n'en avait jamais ressenti le moindre remord. Lucius Malefoy avait choisi sa vie ainsi que la distance instaurée entre lui et son fils. Il n'avait jamais manqué de fierté et de protection mais toujours de justesse dans son comportement. L'année des ténèbres et la présence du Mage Noir entre les murs de sa demeure, la terrible mission qui avait pesé sur les épaule de Drago à l'aube de ses seize ans… Il avait détesté son père de tout son être, déchiré entre son désir de fuir loin de cette vie qui refermait ses serres autour de lui et loin des mondanités qu'il haïssait, et celui de rester présent pour sa mère qui n'avait plus rien.

« Je m'en fous. »

A chaque fois, prendre conscience du détachement qui s'était instauré envers son père le faisait frémir tout entier, juste avant de prendre conscience qu'il n'était, de toute manière, pas coupable de cette situation et qu'il n'avait rien à gagner à vouloir vivre dans le passé.

Mais sa mère…

« Je vais retourner à Poudlard ce soir, je pense.

\- Drago…

\- Quel intérêt y a-t-il à rester dans cette maison ?

\- Tu n'es pas en état de reprendre les cours. Tu es en droit de prendre du temps pour toi.

\- J'aime enseigner.

\- Mais tu n'en auras jamais la patience… Pourquoi ne voyages-tu pas un peu ? Quitter un peu ta zone de confort… »

Voyager. Saint-Petersbourg.

Il s'imagina arrivant à l'improviste lors d'un entrainement de l'équipe russe. Il se sentit bruler sous l'intensité de son regard de nuit, se désintégrer un peu plus à chaque nouveau battement de cœur… Elle l'aurait vu à plus de cent mètres d'altitude, aurait souri et…

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il s'était levé pour rejoindre la salle d'eau.

o

Rose s'écroula sur le canapé de son amant, vannée.

« Qu'as-tu ? demanda distraitement Brian.

\- C'est une lettre de… de Scorp'. »

Elle ne releva pas les yeux, la gorge enflammée de culpabilité, de désespoir, de rage. Où se trouvait-elle au milieu de cet orage ?

Les mots de son ami étaient brefs. Son hibou l'avait directement trouvé dans l'appartement au matin et avant de rejoindre le domaine des Bab's, elle avait pris le temps de parcourir les quelques lignes. Les phrases étaient courtes et froides. Elles avaient été écrites par un homme qui ne prenait pas conscience du virage qui bouleversait son équilibre. Scorpius lui parlait de son intense surprise lorsque sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre, et de son incompréhension. Narcissa n'avait pas 80 ans et ça avait été si rapide, si subit… Pourtant, elle avait pris le temps de préparer des obsèques, menées à la baguette tel un incroyable concerto. Scorpius peinait à trouver sa place.

Mais s'il avait peu connu sa grand-mère, il était particulièrement triste de ne pas avoir pu la voir une dernière fois. De ne pas avoir pu savourer leur dernier moment partagé.

Le parchemin lui glissa des mains et une larmes glissa sur sa joue. C'était comme si un bélier frappait son buste pour y percer un tunnel. Elle s'imagina l'espace d'une seconde, recevant une lettre d'Hugo lui apprenant la disparition d'un de ses grands-parents… Ou bien même de Ron ou d'Hermione. Un profond sentiment d'incompréhension s'insinua au-dessus de toute émotion.

Comment réagirait-elle ? En dix ans, elle ne les avait pas vu. Croisés, plus ou moins… Elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et n'en avait pas pris.

Comment réagirait-elle ? A quel point s'en voudrait-elle ?

Elle s'essuya rageusement les joues, le regard froncé.

« Rose, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. »

Sa voix avait claqué, plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait aimée, mais elle n'en éprouva aucun remord. Brian fronça des sourcils, son écharpe pendue sur sa nuque. Il la fixa les lèvres pincées, comme s'il brulait de vouloir parler, et puis d'un hochement de tête agacé, sembla se résoudre. C'était une expression qui avait rythmée ces dernières semaines et si Rose avait pris le parti de l'ignorer jusqu'ici, l'orage qui secouait ses entrailles eu raison de sa patience.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Elle poussa un soupir agacé, se levant pour ramasser sa cape et froissant le parchemin dans son autre main.

« Et c'est toi qui t'énerve… souffla-t-il.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

\- Il y a clairement quelque chose qui te chiffonne et tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de faire la fille désespérée si tu ne veux pas en dire plus.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Tu portes bien ton prénom, Rose. Une putain de jolie fleur, un putain de piège à homme couverte d'épines. Tu donnes l'illusion de tout donner, et puis des barrières surgissent de je ne sais où… »

Il était calme. Sa voix était grave et posée et ses mots sonnaient bien trop clairs, bien trop vrais. Rose se sentait bouillonner.

« Et alors quoi ? Je devrais m'ouvrir à toi ? Te confier tous mes secrets pour que tu me traites comme tu le fais avec Katya en ce moment même ? »

Brian pâlit d'un coup et son froncement de sourcils se fit plus dur.

« Tu es vraiment… On est deux dans cette histoire.

\- C'est faux. Je ne trompe personne.

\- C'est ton amie ! Et c'est toujours toi qui vient ! Dès que tu la vois rentrer au domaine tu-

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fermé la porte au nez.

\- Dégage, Rose.

\- D'accord. »

Elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et dans son empressant, balança la lampe posée sur le buffet sur le sol. Le tintement de la porcelaine qui se brise secoua ses pensées et lui coupa le souffle.

C'était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Elle était égoïste, menteuse, opportuniste, et…

Les lèvres furieuses de Brian sur les siennes par surprise brisèrent la chaine de pensée. Elle s'arracha d'un seul coup, la respiration sifflante.

« Non. »

Tout sonnait faux. Son regard était brouillé et si elle en prenait finalement conscience après des mois d'aveuglements ridicules, il l'était depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle valait mieux que ça, mieux que lui. Mieux que cette situation ridicule où elle s'enfermait dans une discipline qui ne la contentait plus, au fin fond du monde, dans un tel état émotionnel qu'elle courrait après le moindre plaisir, le moindre oubli. Loin de tout… Loin de la reconstruction fébrile de Lucy, des malheurs qui frappaient les uns après les autres Scorpius, de Drago…

C'était ridicule. Ridicule. Ridicule. Ridicule.

« C'est fini, Brian. Je m'en vais et je ne remettrais plus les pieds ici.

\- On en reparlera demain. »

o

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Drago s'était figé. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore d'eau et les gouttes claquaient sur le sol. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard s'était posé sur Astoria et sur ses mains. La lettre y était un peu froissée, recouverte par la fine écriture assurée de Rose.

Astoria. Rose.

Astoria, son ex-femme. Rose…

La rage le submergea. La lettre était posée sur sa table de chevet, au-dessus de toutes les autres. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les savoir près de lui était indispensable. Les savoir lues par Astoria…

En deux pas, il atteignit le lit, arrachant le parchemin des doigts trop pâles de la femme.

« Tu n'as pas le droit.

\- Tu…

\- Va-t'en.

\- Tu continues de correspondre avec cette fille… Drago, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton opinion. Tu m'as quitté mille fois, Astoria. Tu as perdu le droit de juger mes choix. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te fous à la porte.

\- Elle a l'âge de ton fils !

\- Sors !

\- Drago…

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais !

\- Tu ne sais pas… C'est la tristesse qui te fait dire tout ça. Je ne te laisserais pas seul. »

Un long frisson descendit le long de son échine. La rage fit tressaillir ses jambes, ses doigts. Il referma la main autour du bras trop fin d'Astoria, trop fort, et en sursauta presque d'horreur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que sa conscience faisait son travail. Il avait été à deux doigts de-

Le regard vert de son ex-femme était bordé de crainte et elle n'avait pas tort. Un instant, il s'était cru capable de lever la main sur elle. Lui, Drago, devenait comme son père.

C'était Rose qui lui faisait ça. Rose qui le rendait fou, dépendant, qui ramenait inlassablement le malheur dans sa vie. Il débordait…

« Putain, Astoria ! »

L'horreur le fit chanceler alors que la colère le maintenait vivant. Il attrapa sa baguette, ensorcelant les quelques vêtements au sol pour se vêtir. Sans un mot ni un regard, il rassembla les parchemins froissés et quitta la chambre, puis sa maison.

Dans la rue, serrant ses biens contre sa poitrine, il essuya rageusement les goutes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur sa peau et sa robe. Eau salée… Il était minable. Fuir sa propre habitation. Sortir de ses gonds de cette manière pour de simples lettres…

Non. Cette relation, ces lettres, tous les fantasmes qui avaient réchauffé son cœur et ses nuits ces derniers-mois… Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Rose le retenait cruellement près d'elle mais Astoria avait violé son monde, son bonheur, et pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, Drago Malefoy sentit son corps se morceler de désespoir.

o

 _Je te déteste. Je ne veux plus recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je ne veux plus te savoir dans ma vie._

Rose peinait à boutonner la robe de son uniforme. Ses mains tremblaient si forts et sa vue était si trouble. Les mots, elle les avait lus la veille mais ils s'étaient tatoués au fond de ses paupières pour l'éternité. Ils étaient arrivés par hibou à la tombée de la nuit et elle s'était perdue dans un mutisme profond.

Elle imaginait Drago, le visage vrillé par le deuil et les yeux traversés d'éclairs, coucher sa rage sur le papier. Et la culpabilité lui déchirait l'estomac au point de l'avoir portée jusqu'aux toilettes au milieu de la nuit. C'était de sa faute… Comme une idiote, et ce terme lui paraissait soudainement bien faible, elle lui avait parlé de Brian à l'instant même où il apprenait la perte de son dernier parent.

Idiote, ou peut être juste désespéré… Elle avait voulu le faire réagir et surtout le blesser. Il l'avait laissée partir et la réalité avait pris le dessus sur leur lien. La colère avait fait naitre en elle un désir de vengeance ridicule. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus que se maudire.

« Rose… »

La voix de Nastya était lointaine mais par réflexe, Rose lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Voler lui ferait du bien. Voler…

Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur le jour où elle affrontait pour la première fois les Harpies, ses anciennes coéquipières.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, un peu sonnée. Elle avait préparé pendant un mois la rencontre, bien qu'amicale. Sa fierté était en jeu.

 _Je te déteste. Je ne veux plus recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je ne veux plus te savoir dans ma vie._

Elle ferma les yeux, se focalisa sur sa respiration pour s'apaiser, inutilement. Et puis une gerbe d'eau glacée se déversa sur elle et tous ses muscles se contractèrent pour palier l'attaque.

« Bon sang… Katya ?! »

Sa coéquipière la fusillait du regard de toute sa hauteur, baguette au poing et Rose se retrouvait muette de surprise.

« Comment as-tu pu !

\- Hey, les filles ! s'interposa David.

\- Tu… Toutes ces soirées à pleurer dans ton lit… A ressasser la certitude que Brian me trompait ! Et… Et… C'était toi ! T'es vraiment qu'une-

\- Rose ! » s'offusqua Nastya.

La rouquine se renferma sur elle-même pour se protéger de toutes les insanités que Katya déversait sur elle. Comment avait-elle su ?

Brian… Il avait parlé. Il avait détruit son amitié avec la Russe.

Amitié… A quel instant s'était-elle comportée comme une amie envers elle ?

C'était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Elle était égoïste, menteuse, opportuniste, et toxique.

Son esprit fit barrage et elle se redressa à son tour dans un excès de colère, prête à ne pas se laisser écraser par la gamine qui l'insultait.

« Tu peux toujours m'attaquer si tu le souhaites, Katya. Mais peut-être devrais-tu plutôt prendre conscience de ta naïveté ! »

La brune explosa, se jetant sur Rose. Son petit poing accrocha l'une des longues mèches bouclées qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de tresser et un douleur vive vrilla son crâne. Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le banc, la tête entre les mains.

o

En s'élevant dans les airs juste après le coup de sifflet, Rose se retint de pleurer. Son cuir chevelu était à vif et saignait un peu… Essuyer le regard de reproches de ses coéquipiers et puis également des Harpies qu'elle avait pu blesser quelques mois plus tôt, ça restait comme une couche âcre sur l'estomac. Non, plus qu'une couche âcre… Un poids. Une couverture de plomb qui pesait sur ses épaules et ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer et de penser. Elle tentait vainement de fermer les paupières pour ravaler ses larmes, de peur que son entraineur ne la sorte du terrain. Katya avait déjà été mise sur la touche par sa faute…

Et puis il y avait eu le sourire de Debbie.

Sa petite Debbie, celle avec qui elle avait débuté, et celle dont elle n'avait pas pris de nouvelles en un an.

Debbie, celle…

Le choc heurta sa poitrine, ricocha sur sa mâchoire et juste avant de perdre connaissance, Rose n'eut que le temps de ressentir la douleur filer droit vers son cœur.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un peu... Ce chapitre aura une quatrième partie relativement très longue, j'espère commencer à l'écrire pendant la nuit d'HPF ce soir !

En tout cas, je vous fais à tous de gros hug, merci d'être passé, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre présence 3


	17. Woe is me - partie 4

Hey, coucou !

Oui c'est moi ! Toujours vivante ! Et je sais pas si vous avez vu mais aujourd'hui on peut fêter deux évènements super cools (enfin, un plus que l'autre !) :

\- Ca fait exactement un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de _You belong with me and I can't go on without you_ (plus ou moins trois jours) ! Et même si mes titres sont toujours aussi longs et que mes personnages en prennent toujours autant plein la tête, bah c'est quand même quelque chose, un an, non ? Et puis faut pas dire, je dégaine des fanfictions plus vite que Lucky Luke dégaine son arme ! Il me reste plus qu'à apprendre à les finir ! :mg:  
Et à ceux qui sont là depuis mon premier chapitre et mon grand retour après cinq ans dans le monde des adultes et à tous les autres qui sont arrivés en cours de route, un grand MERCI ! J'ai été foutrement gâtée de reviews, de lectures, de mots doux... Et faut le dire : pendant ces quelques semaines sans vous, ça m'a vraiment, vraiment manqué !

\- Ca fait également deux mois (au jour près cette fois, ça s'appelle le talent !) que je n'ais pas posté... Honte à moi ! Arrêter d'écrire, d'imaginer, de poster, c'est pas très drole et je ne l'ai pas fait pour rigoler... La première fois que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, c'était lorsque la raison m'a poussé à m'investir dans le monde des adultes pour réussir ma vie. Cette fois, c'est un peu pareil, sauf que c'est le monde des adultes qui est venu à moi et non l'inverse ("Hey, regardez l'autre Iboubou ! Genre, elle est en train de dire que c'est pas de sa faute la mitho !"). En fait, j'attends un ou une mini Iboubou ! Voilà c'est dit ! Du coup, entre découverte, panique, séance de sophrologie, fouillage d'internet et du gros noeud qu'est la société française pour trouver des solutions, re-panique, des "Oh", "Ah", et "TROP MIGNON!" que sont devenus ma vie pendant trois mois, bin j'ai pas trouvé le temps et surtout l'énergie d'écrire... Ce qui est, soit vous le savez, soit vous le saurez un jour, une réalité ! Entre la sieste de 10h, celle de 13h, puis celle de 18h à 20h, et enfin mes nuits de 21h à 7h, et bien il restait pas beaucoup de place pour les trucs chiants et pas intéressants de la vie comme le travail, le ménage, et l'entretien du corps humain.

Bref, je suis vraiment navrée... Ecrire, ça m'a vraiment manqué, mais Iboubou KO donc dur dur... Du coup, ce chapitre sera suivi de la cinquième partie pour ce week end (On y croit ? Qui y croit ? Allez, faites pas les timides...) pour me faire pardonner !

Bref, du coup, je vous laisse lire, et puis tester la fonctionnalité review surtout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle était assise sur le ponton, celui qui traversait le petit parc, derrière l'immeuble de Ron et Hermione. C'était un endroit paisible, silencieux, apaisant. Autrefois, Rose s'y rendait chaque jour de pleine chaleur pour saisir la moindre petite brise de fraicheur.

Dans un sourire, elle détacha la sangle de ses sandales et laissa pendre ses pieds nus au-dessus de l'eau vaseuse. Non, pas vaseuse, elle était aussi claire qu'un ruisseau de montagne. Les poissons ondulaient sous son ombre, nuage de rouge, d'orange et de jaune, et les feuilles tombaient des branches des saules aux environs pour tapisser la surface. Rose fronça des sourcils, balaya du regard le chemin qui s'étendait de chaque côté du ponton. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être retrouvée aussi seule un jour… Et puis, le parc semblait plus grand, plus dense. Aucune construction de béton ne pointait au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Était-ce bien le même parc ? Elle n'y était pas allée depuis si longtemps…

« Hey ! »

Elle avait surgit de nulle part et s'était assise à ses côtés, une jeune fille de son âge, d'une taille ridiculement petite, qui lui ressemblait assez pour passer pour sa sœur.

« Hey… »

Rose détailla ses épaisses boucles vénitiennes qui semblaient s'enflammer au soleil, ses grands yeux bruns et terriblement intelligent, ses joues constellées de tâches de rousseur, et son nez… Celui d'Hugo. Comme ses lèvres.

Un profond malaise agita son cœur. Elle n'était pas à Oxford, elle n'était même plus à Saint-Pétersbourg, elle était… La douleur la déchira un fragment de secondes et un craquement sinistre brisa son sternum, puis sa mâchoire. Elle porta les deux mains sur sa poitrine, souffle coupé, yeux exorbités.

« Ouais, tu t'es bien amochée cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis…

\- Je n'en sais rien, sourit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules. Je suis morte pas omnisciente.

\- Tu es-

\- Ouaip. »

Le silence s'étira, pesant.

« Tu sais, te regarder vivre, c'est d'un divertissement fou. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent tous garder leur calme autour de toi. Mais là, cette fois-ci, tu as peut-être été trop loin.

\- Bah…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu as de la chance d'être où tu es, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les kamikazes de ta propre vie.

\- Je ne-

\- Bah si. »

Un courte seconde de silence s'éternisa. La plus petite ne s'y tint cependant qu'un instant.

« Non mais regarde un peu autour de toi ! Tu choppes du vieux alors que t'as Scorpius qui te cherches à mort et qu'il est canon… Et puis mes parents qui n'arrêtent pas de te faciliter la vie à distance, mais toi, tu ne vois rien !

\- T'es complètement barrée toi ! Scorpius, c'est comme mon frère !

\- Ouais ouais !

\- Et il a déjà Lucy.

\- Ah non mais ne m'en parles pas de cette fille.

\- Euh…

\- Elle pense encore à ce mec, l'idiot de service, là. Scorpius mérite une vraie femme… Moi ! Enfin, toi. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu es une vraie femme toi mais... Tu as mon nom, ma vie, et je te demande juste ça !

\- T'es quand même plutôt gonflée pour quelqu'un qui n'existe pas !

\- Hey, ok. J'ai juste l'occasion de donner mon avis, tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'en profiter. »

Rose resta un peu sonnée, le regard fixé sur sa voisine, incapable de réagir. Dormait-elle ? Délirait-elle ?

« T'inquiète, sourit-elle. Tu vas bien, ils s'occupent de toi en bas.

\- Ah…

\- Par contre, tu vas morfler je crois.

\- Oh…

\- Enfin tu verras. »

Un nouveau silence et puis…

« Ca fait quoi d'être morte ?

\- Rien, la plupart du temps. Je ne suis pas vraiment là.

\- Désolée…

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. D'une certaine manière, je ne connais que ça. Être en vie, ça ne peut pas me manquer. Vous êtes un peu comme les acteurs de ma série préférée, même si je ne comprends jamais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bin, Scorpius ne te plait pas. Soit ! Mais tu l'aimes beaucoup, son père. Alors pourquoi tu es partie ?

\- Bin… On peut aimer en faisant autant de mal.

\- Mouais… Tu as peut être raison. Je crois qu'en bas, on dit que l'erreur est humaine. Toi tu dois être sacrément plus humaine que les autres.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être heureuse.

\- Un peu quand même.

\- Si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête et que tu retournais le retrouver, tu serais vraiment heureuse.

\- La vraie vie, ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Les seules limites que tu t'imposes sont dans ta tête.

\- Il ne voudrait plus de moi.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Sa lettre. »

Rose tâta sa poche d'où, subitement, le parchemin froissé dépassait.

« Alors fais-toi pardonner.

\- Ouais…

\- Ouais. Ouais, tu peux te faire pardonner.

\- Facile à dire. »

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, leva les yeux au ciel. Rose n'arrivait plus à dévier son attention d'elle, même lorsque sa vue se troublait violement, comme dans un rêve. Il y avait cette impression bizarre, celle d'être elle sans l'être vraiment, de lire ses pensées et de sursauter de surprise à chacune de ses humeurs.

Et puis celle de reconnaitre sur ses traits ceux de Hugo, la même petite ride de réflexion entre les sourcils qu'Hermione lorsque le problème se révélait plus complexe, cette manie de se mordre les joues lorsque Ron hésitait à dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Tu peux aussi leur pardonner, à nos parents.

\- Non.

\- Tu es d'un égoïsme… Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce qu'ils font pour toi, encore aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Rose… Comment crois-tu avoir eu ta place chez les Bab's ?

\- En travaillant dur.

\- Bien sûr… »

Elle sourit, posa la main sur la sienne et Rose sentit son cœur s'affoler. Des larmes lui brulèrent la gorge mais n'inondèrent jamais ses joues, c'était un peu étrange.

« Ce n'est pas si simple d'être toi, tu sais.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être moi… Et puis je ne crois pas que tu ais un jour été moi.

\- Dix-huit ans…

\- Non, Rose. Crois-moi, même avant mes choix auraient été différents.

\- Que me conseilles-tu, alors ?

\- Bin… Je ne suis pas une experte de la vie, je ne crois pas que mes conseils soient d'une grande aide.

\- Donc tu viens visiter mon rêve, critiquer mes décisions, mais tu es incapable de me donner des solutions !

\- Ordres des grands chefs ! Ils ont un peu peur que je laisse échapper des informations confidentielles en m'épanchant sur les questions existentielles de vos vies de mortels, navrée.

\- On doit faire quoi alors ? Rester assis sur ce ponton pour l'éternité ?

\- Si tu meurs, peut-être.

\- Vive la mort. »

Rose remonta les genoux sur sa poitrine, soudainement vide.

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir… souffla-t-elle.

\- Alors ne meurs pas.

\- Et, mais toi… »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire moqueur, lui coupant toute répartie. Rose souffla de nouveau, sentant l'appréhension gagner chacun de ses membres.

Parfois, tout semblait réel : l'apaisante respiration de sa voisine qui se mêlait au chant matinal des oiseaux, la brulure des rayons du soleil et le doux clapotement de l'eau sur les berges et puis tout se mêlait comme pour lui rappeler que l'instant ne pouvait qu'être éphémère.

Rose murmura :

« Tu crois que je peux revenir en arrière ?

\- Et bien tu peux toujours dire que je ne sais pas tout, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que non. C'est marrant quand même, cette volonté des hommes de se croire tout puissant, de penser qu'ils dominent le monde, de demander sans cesse des miracles pour les sortir du pétrin, alors que lorsque tu prends de la hauteur…

\- Tu prends vite consciente qu'on est très peu de chose. »

Leurs mains s'étaient jointes sans que Rose n'en prenne conscience. C'était une sensation un peu étrange, loin d'être nouvelle, comme si toute sa vie, elle l'avait toujours sentie près d'elle.

« Est-ce que je me souviendrais de toi ? »

La rouquine haussa des épaules et sourit.

Et puis dans un dernier instant de flottement se brouilla pour toujours.

o

« Pour Vendredi prochain, je souhaiterais 40 cm de parchemin sur les effets de la corne d'Elephantec associée à la tulipe vénéneuse, et l'intérêt de cette étude concernant la préparation du Philtre de Paix. Miss Morgan, vous avez noté ? »

Felicia Morgan ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, toute son attention portée vers la jeune Garrick à ses côtés. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis soupira. La moitié de la classe pliait déjà ingrédients et chaudron et l'autre avait déjà déserté.

C'était quelque chose qui s'était perdu avec les années : le sérieux des septièmes années à l'approche des ASPIC. Non pas que lui ait été très attentif aux conseils du vieux Slug' à l'époque, mais aucune guerre ne faisait rage entre les vieux murs branlants de Poudlard.

« Mon vieux, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, il serait temps d'arrêter de te comporter en vieux crouton. »

Il soupira, reporta son regard vers la fenêtre. Entre deux cours, il bénéficiait d'une dizaine de minutes de solitude : maigre pause avant d'embrayer de nouveau sur deux heures d'attention constante.

Ce matin-là, le brouillard qui recouvrait généralement le lac de Poudlard à cette époque peinait à se lever, mais de sa hauteur, le soleil était aveuglant. Il se laissa aller à sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre la Directrice de déplacer les cours de Potions au septième étage, suite à l'inondation de vase, cinq mois plus tôt. Il était vrai que certaines potions nécessitaient un peu d'obscurité et d'humidité mais il y avait tant de salles inutiles dans les étages… Etrangement, l'ambiance bien plus fraiche et lumineuse de la nouvelle classe avait eu un effet positif sur les notes et le taux d'absentéisme : un bon coup de pied donné aux traditions épuisantes de la société sorcière.

Nouveau sourire : s'il s'était imaginé penser ainsi vingt ans plus tôt…

« Tu te prends pour un saint, Malefoy ? » croissa une petite voix sarcastique dans son esprit.

Drago se figea, s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Déjà, les voix des élèves suivant résonnaient dans le couloir. S'il était vu rêvassant, le regard mélancolique perdu dans la beauté du paysage, il en serait fini de sa réputation.

« Mon frère était au match ! Il a entendu le craquement de sa mâchoire de sa distance… Crois-moi, même avec la magie, elle va manger à la paille pendant des semaines.

\- La joueuse qui bouffe le gazon à cause de sa propre équipe… Pourquoi elle a quitté les Harpies déjà ?

\- Elle s'est fait virée ! Elle est vieille !

\- Vieille pour jouer, mais plutôt bonne la Weasley. Toi qui rageait de ne pas être assez vieux pour avoir pu la draguer avec ton beau balai bien lustré… »

Les rires gras se firent plus intenses lorsque les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la salle et se laissèrent tomber sur le banc le plus loin du bureau du professeur. Drago, lui, avait imperceptiblement frissonné. Il n'avait pas ouvert la Gazette ce matin-là et s'était désabonné du magazine des sports suite à sa rupture avec Rose. Une boule d'angoisse lui comprima la poitrine.

« Ouais t'as raison… Il faut que je me trouve une autre fille bien montée maintenant que celle-ci s'est défigurée ! »

Défigurée…

« Messieurs. » grinça-t-il pour les faire taire.

Un magazine. Il lui fallait un magazine. Faites qu'un idiot ait la bonne idée de sortir sur son bureau un magazine à confisquer.

o

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Et la neige. Et cet air glacial qui s'infiltrait entre les mailles de son chandail.

Rose ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit d'un seul coup.

Tout ça c'était fini. Fermer les yeux… Elle était déjà tombée de si haut, la prochaine chute aurait sa peau. Elle était allée trop loin, trop vite, trop aveuglément.

Elle avait tout perdu. Tout.

Le terrain était comme de coutume couvert d'un épais tapis blanc. C'était un peu le prix pour vivre à St Pétersbourg, mais même ici la neige finissait par fondre.

« Tout est éphémère. »

Le froid. Les cris dans les tribunes. Le poids d'une batte dans une main et les soubresauts de son balai dans l'autre.

Elle.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La question s'évapora dans un brouillard givré. Cette question l'avait tant torturée… A tel point qu'elle avait finalement fui ça aussi.

Qu'avait-elle gagné ?

Le malaise pointa, écrasa sa poitrine et fit tant trembler sa main que son Nimbus glissa de sa prise. Elle serra les poings et leva les yeux. Cette fois-ci, c'était fini : pour sa survie, elle ne pouvait plus s'autoriser la moindre chute.

« Qui es-tu ?! »

Son cri brisa la nature et fractura sa poitrine, résonna contre les pins et fut avalé par le vent.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Seule. Elle était seule. Et c'était de son fait.

Dix ans de fuite. Dix ans d'égarement et d'illusions. Elle avait cru grandir, mais son problème était toujours là, pulsant dans sa poitrine. Son silence n'avait été que le fruit de déni.

Elle n'avait pas guéri, elle avait fermé les yeux. C'était comme se laisser porter par les vagues, allongée sur une barque de fortune, priant pour que l'orage reste loin. Le courant ne l'avait cependant pas emmenée loin : elle était toujours au même endroit, tournant inlassablement autour d'un ilot vide de vie.

C'était ça… Le courant l'avait porté pendant dix ans. Elle avait cru vivre mais n'avait fait aucun choix, pris aucun risque.

Une fuite aveugle qui se refermait soudainement sur elle en un étau glaçant.

Elle contracta son ventre pour ne pas vaciller. Ne plus tomber, jamais. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne la relèverait. La solitude l'avait coupé du monde et ça, ça…

« Qui es-tu ? »

Dix ans mais la réponse n'était toujours pas claire.

« Non… Qui veux-tu être ? »

Un sourire fit tressaillir la commissure de ses lèvres.

Des visages apparaissaient comme des flashs et son cœur s'emballait au rythme des souvenirs.

Qu'importe de savoir qui elle était. Être relevait du destin et aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses vingt-huit ans, Rose comprenait enfin qu'elle lui avait déjà laissé trop de place.

Le destin, c'était bien fini. Choisir… Elle voulait choisir. Et se battre, enfin. Prendre sa vie à deux mains comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Grandir, devenir adulte.

Vivre.

Et voler aussi.

Rose se baissa pour ramasser son balai dans la neige. Se fichant bien de l'angoisse et du froid qui transissait ses muscles, elle s'élança dans les airs.

Plus de peur. Cette fois-ci, elle ne volait que pour elle.

* * *

Court ? trop long ?

Est ce que Rose va enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et retrouver son Scorp- euh... son Drago ?

La suite, dans le prochain épisode.

Des bisous !


	18. Woe is me - Partie 5

Hey coucou !

Oui, je suis encore vivante ! :mg: vraiment navrée pour l'attente...

Mais malgré tout, un grand merci pour les revieux et pour toutes ces lectures en mon absence !

Un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire ce très long chapitre : il sera sans doute un peu décousu. Lors de l'écriture, j'ai changé mille fois de scénario pour la suite et donc bah... Navrée, encore ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et on retrouve enfin Rose et Drago réunis dans un même lieux ! Cool non ?

Outre le fait que cette fanfiction est étroitement liée à Lost Stars de Adam Levine, ce chapitre a de nombreuses inspirations de Trembling Hands de Temper Trap (si jamais vous recherchez une bande son sympa !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Woe is me if we're not careful, turns into reality – partie 5**

« Rose ? »

La main figée dans les airs, prête à donner de nouveau coup à la porte, Rose se laissa gagner par un sourire. Face à elle, ramenant sur ses épaules les pans d'un plaid, Lucy était abasourdie. Heureuse mais abasourdie. La rouquine n'aurait pu imaginer une réaction différente. Elle avait pris un portoloin au beau milieu de la nuit, ne prenant même pas la peine de remplir entièrement sa valise, incapable d'attendre de quitter ce pays qui ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'adrénaline qui la maintenait debout n'en finissait pas de se déverser dans ses veines. Elle était en éveil, certaine que tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ce soir-là ne ferait qu'embellir sa vie.

« Scorpius n'est pas là ? s'écria-t-elle, toujours sur le bas de la porte.

\- Il dort, Rose… Il est une heure du matin.

\- Ouais, le décalage horaire, hein ! »

Lucy pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer de décrypter le comportement de sa cousine, et se décala sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. La maison était dans un bordel monstre mais Rose ne s'en averti pas. Milles envies traversaient son esprit, trop nombreuses, trop folles… Et elle n'avait qu'une seule nuit pour les réaliser une à une.

« Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je… Je reviens ici. Je quitte les Babs. J'arrête le Quidditch.

\- Hein ? Mais… pourquoi ? Comme ça ? Et ton contrat ?

\- Oh bah ça, je n'y ai pas encore pensé.

\- Rose tu… Ils sont au courant que tu pars ?

\- Non.

\- Ok… »

Lucy semblait perplexe, de plus en plus méfiante.

« Tu vas bien, hein ? Tu… Tu as pris tes…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous abandonner l'année dernière.

\- Ca va… Tu en avais besoin je crois…

\- Non, j'ai été lâche. Avec toi, Scorp', Molly, Donie, et…

\- Il faut que tu te calmes.

\- Je suis calme. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Juste le voir. Hum… Je reviens après, ok ?

\- Rose ! »

Elle sourit à sa cousine, attrapant la baguette qui dépassait de son sac de voyage et abandonnant le reste de ses affaires sur place. Lucy l'observa traverser son jardinet avec un air inquiet, appeler le Magicobus une fois sur la grande rue, et puis une faible lumière illumina ses traits fatigués.

Rose revenue, la vie semblait prendre des couleurs un peu plus belle.

o

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle était sortie du coma et de l'hôpital. Trois semaines qu'elle avait disparu des rumeurs et des articles et que lui, Drago, était dans le flou complet.

Pourquoi restait-elle dans l'ombre ? Était-ce une manière de lui montrer qu'il avait tout brisé ? Qu'elle l'avait définitivement sorti de sa vie ?

o

Elle arriva en un instant devant le petit portail qui bordait la maison. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, toujours intacte. Comme figée dans le temps pendant une année, attendant son retour.

Rose se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tambourinant comme une folle sur le battant.

« Drago ! cria-t-elle dans la nuit. Drago ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Mais rien. Pas un mouvement ni un bruit. Rose s'éloigna d'un pas et sentit tout un coup un lourd poids tomber sur elle.

Elle était ridicule, toujours aussi enfantine et impulsive. Elle se jetait ainsi sur la porte de son ex-amant au beau milieu de la nuit après une année d'absence. Ex-amant qui l'avait rejeté et lui avait confirmé la détester dans sa dernière missive.

Ex-amant qui, à cette période de l'année et de la semaine, avait sans doute du rester à Poudlard pour la nuit.

La fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules et Rose se laissa tomber sur la petite marche de béton, soudainement grelottante. Ses jambes devenaient branlantes et son esprit s'éteignait.

« Drago… » souffla-t-elle à la nuit.

Elle avait tout quitté sur un coup de tête mais à cet instant, elle prit conscience qu'une marche arrière était encore possible. Ses coéquipiers n'avaient certainement pas encore pris conscience de son départ, reprendre un portoloin dans la nuit lui permettrait de rejoindre les entrainements matinaux sans trop de retard, et le doute l'assaillait de toute part.

Que lui avait-il pris ?

« Ca fait un an que tu aurais dû quitter le stade, Rose, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Ton corps a agi pour toi. »

Quitter le stade, le terrain. Mettre fin à sa carrière et à tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle n'aurait pas de poste de professeur de Quidditch dans l'immédiat sans partir à nouveau à l'autre bout de la planète… C'était tout bonnement ridicule et immature. Elle ne pouvait pas consciemment quitter son équipe de cette manière alors que son contrat l'engageait encore pour une année au minimum. Elle allait avoir des ennuis, et pourquoi ?

Rose leva les yeux vers les volets de bois de la maisonnette, sentant les larmes bruler la peau glacée de ses joues.

Drago ne voulait plus d'elle et ici, tous l'avaient oubliée.

Une vie de rêve dans la célébrité, sur le terrain avec les Bab's, contre un départ à zéro ici sans aucune certitude que cette vie la comblerait dans six mois.

Avec le risque de le croiser, lui et son regard de mépris.

Rose sourit avec amertume. Le chemin le plus censé était clair. Et pourtant, il y avait ces mots qui ne cessaient de résonner dans ses pensées :

« Les seules limites que tu t'imposes sont dans ta tête. »

Elle balança la tête sur le panneau de bois derrière elle, se perdit dans les quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient entre les nuages.

« Tu es complètement folle, ma fille. »

o

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit à nouveau sa porte, une heure plus tard, c'était pour accueillir une Rose aux yeux cernés et rougis. La rouquine sourit, haussa des épaules un peu bêtement.

« Il n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Est-ce que tu as du papier ? »

o

 _Mon Drago,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as eu vent des derniers évènements… Je ne sais même pas si tu t'es inquiété mais… je vais bien ! Tu vois bien : je suis même capable de t'écrire._

 _Je vais bien, physiquement en tout cas. Ils m'ont guéri en une nuit. Mais Drago, cette chute… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir._

 _J'ai ressenti… Tu sais, j'ai ressenti cet étrange sentiment de malaise : celui qu'on a lorsqu'on se pose trop de questions. Je l'ai ressenti si fort que même le choc de la chute ne m'a pas fait aussi mal. C'était si fort, si violent, et j'ai chuté si vite que j'ai senti mon âme se décrocher de mon corps et rester suspendue dans le ciel. Je me suis observée de l'extérieur… Bien plus que la fois où j'ai tenté de m'ôter la vie. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, parce que je ne l'avais pas choisi. J'ai pu me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai pu observer mon corps complètement décharné… Drago, je revois cette image toutes les nuits. Alors je dors peu et lorsque je ne dors pas, je suis si isolée que je me sens partir. J'ai l'impression d'être allée trop loin et ça me fait peur… Suffisamment pour me dire que j'en ai assez de cette vie. J'ai enfin trouvé la force de me battre, et tu es l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je souhaite me battre._

 _Et puis j'ai fait cet étrange rêve… C'est étrange tu sais, de prendre de la hauteur comme je l'ai fait. J'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais une toute petite chose et c'est étrange mais ça a retiré un poids de mes épaules._

 _Je crois que toi et moi, on s'est posé bien trop de questions. Je crois que c'est idiot, tu vois, parce qu'aucun de nous ne peut prédire la réaction de nos proches ou ce que rompre le secret pourrait nous infliger. Je crois que le simple fait de ma création, du décès de la fille de Ron et Hermione, de ma sincère amitié avec Scorpius n'avait que pour seul et unique but que Rose Weasley rencontre Drago Malefoy. Je crois que tout est écrit depuis la nuit des temps, mais je crois aussi qu'à trop laisser faire le destin, on a fini par perdre le sens de notre rencontre._

 _Je t'ai tant dit, tant écrit. Pas toujours avec les mots les plus éloquent, mais tu sais. Tu connais la nature de mes sentiments. Il n'y aura toujours eu que toi, au final. J'aurais simplement aimé que ce soit plus simple. J'aurais aimé être moins conne !_

 _J'aimerais te revoir, parler de tout ça avec toi. Ecris-moi, je t'en prie… Laisse-nous une chance._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Rose._

o

 _Donne-moi une heure, une date, un lieu, je serais là._

 _Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je te déteste. Tu as, je crois, un don pour te mettre dans les pires situations et pour, à chaque fois, me rappeler à quel point je tiens à toi._

 _Mais tu sais que je t'aime, que te voir si loin souffrir me tue._

 _Donne-moi une heure, une date, un lieu, je serais là, Rose._

La lettre de Rose déposée sur le coin du bureau et une tasse de café posée sur un angle, Drago se figea au-dessus du parchemin anciennement vierge, sa plume en suspension. Sans doute avait-il trop tremper la pointe dans l'encre puisqu'une épaisse goute bleue s'écrasa sur ce qui devait être un point. Il souffla bruyamment, reposa son instrument, se frotta le visage avec lassitude.

Et puis, secouant la tête, il plia le parchemin avec empressement et attrapa sa bougie pour laisser couler un peu de cire. Quatre lettres apposée sur la face encore vierge et il se précipita dans l'escalier de sa petite maison.

Son hibou était de sortie. Il attrapa sa baguette dépassant de sa poche arrière pour appeler l'animal, baissa les yeux sur la missive, se figea.

C'était ridicule. Tout cela était terriblement ridicule.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, posa le parchemin sur le meuble le plus proche et tourna le dos à son geste désespérant.

o

Rose fourra nerveusement sa baguette dans son petit sac à main, lissa les plis que la précipitation avait marqué sur sa robe, jeta un regard inquiet sur son tout petit appartement.

Se laver : OK. Se laver les dents : OK. Jeter un sort dépilatoire à chaque partie de sa peau dépassant de sa robe : OK. Mettre des sous-vêtements : OK.

Elle sourit malgré elle, relâcha la pression qui figeait ses épaules. Comme si elle allait oublier de mettre des sous-vêtements… Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Cette journée était importante, certes, mais pas de quoi en renverser son chaudron, n'est-ce pas ?

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier sa coiffure et son trait de liner, Rose se mordit la lèvre en sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau.

Trois semaines. C'est ce qui lui avait fallu pour changer de vie.

Une semaine de paperasse et de contrats chez les Bab's… Sous les conseils de Lucy et Scorpius, elle avait bien dû se résigner à retourner à St Petersbourg pour régler les détails de son départ. Ça ne s'était pas très bien passé et Rose avait dû s'assoir sur la prime que tout joueur touchait en cas de victoire. Tant pis… Les termes lui convenaient. Son départ était encore tu pour le reste du mois, le temps que l'équipe trouve un remplaçant et de préparer une campagne de communication pointue, et elle avait pu mettre les voiles au plus vite.

Une semaine où, après avoir trouvé un studio minable pauvrement meublé dans un quartier moldu de Londres, Rose avait comaté plusieurs jours durant. Sa lettre était restée sans réponse et sa solitude la dévorait. Les doutes l'avaient assaillie jusqu'à faire chanceler sa conscience… N'avait-elle pas fait une erreur ?

Et puis Lucy l'avait tirée du lit. Rose sourit. Sans elle, elle serait encore à moitié morte au milieu de cadavres de paquet de chips. Elles avaient ensemble feuilleté sans relâche les petites annonces de la Gazette, se sentant à de nombreuses reprises proche de l'abandon. Et puis elle avait eu cet entretien.

Aujourd'hui, Lucy et Scorpius se fiançaient et Rose franchirait une nouvelle étape : affronter sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres, qui ne savait rien de son changement d'horizon affronter le regard de Ron et d'Hermione l'après-midi entière et le plus angoissant, l'affronter lui.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, édifiant milles excuses et plans pour ne pas avoir à les rejoindre, mais elle était témoin. Impossible de se défiler.

Rose inspira, expira longuement. Elle serra les poings et transplana.

o

A l'atterrissage, Drago tenta de rester digne mais ne put s'empêcher de vaciller.

« Ca va aller ? »

Astoria le tira contre elle pour ne pas qu'il tombe et fut pris d'un léger rire.

« Tu ne supporteras jamais le transplanage d'escorte ! »

Vexé, il leva les yeux au ciel, puis reporta son attention vers la jolie bâtisse leur faisant face : un manoir victorien surplombant une falaise et au loin devant eux, la Manche déchainée par le vent. Quelques nuages pointaient, il espéra que ce beau tableau monté de toutes pièces par son fils ne soit pas troublé par le mauvais temps, et puis Drago sourit malgré lui.

« Notre fils se fiance aujourd'hui…

\- Ne sois pas trop sentimental, tu finirais par pleurer le jour du mariage ! »

Il voulut répliquer, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. De la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc, une jolie femme vêtue d'une petite robe verte pastel et dont les longs cheveux roux était remontés en queue de cheval venait d'apparaitre. Rose se pencha au-dessus des dernières caissettes de bois entassées contre le mur de pierre, les ensorcela pour qu'elles volent jusqu'aux tables dressées à proximité du Manoir.

Son visage se tourna vers eux, resta de marbre. Rose disparut de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Drago se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. S'était-il attendu à la voir ici ? Dans un sens, oui. Était-il prêt ?

« Papa ! Maman ! »

o

Rose fit un pas à l'intérieur, le claquement de ses talons résonnant dans la salle de réception vide, se figea.

Elle y était. Il était là, si proche, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Et il était venu avec Astoria.

Ses mains tremblèrent si fort qu'elle dû serrer les points.

« Rose, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta légèrement Scorpius en entrant dans la pièce. Oh, mes parents sont arrivés ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sourit du mieux qu'elle put et haussa d'un air détaché des épaules. Et puis elle fila se cacher du côté des cuisines.

Lucy avait ouvert une bouteille de Champagne pour en vérifier furtivement sa qualité : personne ne lui en voudrait si elle en tirait quelques gorgées supplémentaires ?

o

« Tu arrêtes le Quidditch.

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de relever la tête d'un coup sec, se cognant à la guirlande d'ampoule qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher au-dessus des portes vitrées du Manoir. A travers la faible ouverture vers les jardins, les voix de Rose et de ce qui lui semblait être Molly - la même que sa bru, bien qu'avec une intonation bien plus douce - lui parvenaient sans qu'il n'y prête une réelle attention. Et puis la surprise avait percé et les mots avaient fait leur travail.

Rose arrêtait le Quidditch. Son cœur s'emballa. Il l'imagina brisée psychologiquement, incapable de remonter sur un balai suite à sa dernière chute. Il imagina ses grands yeux bleus éteints et frustrés.

Elle aimait tant voler... Être contrainte d'arrêter devait être une épreuve difficile à digérer.

« Je n'en peux plus de tout ça...

\- C'est par rapport à ta-

\- Non ! Je vais bien, mais je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je déteste Saint Petersbourg. Je déteste être loin d'ici. J'ai eu envie de revenir alors... J'ai mis fin à mon contrat.

\- Mais les sélections pour la Coupe du Monde commencent l'été prochain ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer ta place...

\- Je n'aurais jamais été sélectionnée, soyons réaliste Molly. J'ai envie de revenir. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même décroché un poste d'Assistante au Bureau International des Lois Magiques.

\- Au Ministère ! Oh, mais Rose ! Je suis tellement contente... »

Les voix s'étaient rapprochées, et perdu entre les tressaillements sa poitrine et l'idée de la savoir à ce point proche de ce qu'il avait toujours espéré pour eux... La porte vitrée s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et sous la surprise, Drago fit un pas en arrière. Il se figea, le regard de la rouquine dépassant au-dessus du plateau de canapé le sondant sans gêne, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, il la trouva sublime, grandie, et cette fois-ci aussi, un peu triste. Il remarqua alors ses joues creusées, sa taille si fine... Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la trouva si fragile qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger de cette vie qui lui arrachait sa passion.

Il l'aurait assise sur une chaise, puis il lui aurait proposé de-

« Pardon ! » s'exclama Rose, comme si le voir lui ne lui procurait aucun émoi.

Quel idiot... Elle restait Rose. Elle restait forte, indépendante, fermée. Même ici, même installée dans une vie plus stable, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. Trop avait été vécu, dit, tu.

Drago se décala pour libérer le passage, ravalant douloureusement sa salive.

o

Rose tremblait de tous ses membres. Molly jacassait, s'imaginant milles plans que son retour en Angleterre leur permettait de faire, mais elle ne parvenait à se concentrer. Avec un sourire, elle hochait de la tête distraitement. En rangeant les coupes de champagne sur le buffet extérieur déjà impeccable, son regard remontait inlassablement vers Drago.

Il avait du tout entendre... Il devait avoir compris qu'elle était revenue ici, pour lui. Sa lettre n'avait-elle pas été assez explicite ? Il ne lui avait pas répondu, peut-être n'avait-il pas non plus pris la peine de la lire.

Il la détestait.

Rose serra les dents, se redressa, et décida d'aller voir Lucy pour l'aider à fignoler sa tenue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer... pas aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle allait affronter le regard de ses parents.

Elle devait rester forte, alerte, debout.

o

Les invités commençaient à arriver. Rose était si heureuse... ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Freddie, Victoire, Teddy, et puis son choc fut de trouver ce visage pas si inconnu penché sur l'épaule de James. Emilie Seeley avait disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis quoi... dix ans ? Lucy l'avait bien tenue au courant des derniers évènements, mais la voir ainsi, malade mais si rayonnante, avec ce galbe qui faisait voleter les pans de sa robe. N'était-elle partie qu'une année en Russie ? Ses proches avaient tant changé.

Percy s'était approché, et elle avait été surprise d'apprécier sa compagnie. Il ne cessait de déblatérer sur le service dans lequel elle venait d'être engagée, affirmant à quel point son chef était si vieux et empotée que sa brillante filleule n'aurait aucun mal à prendre sa place d'ici une poignée d'année. Rose riait, malgré elle. Elle se sentait revivre avec soulagement, savourant cette ambiance qu'elle avait fui depuis le scandale sur son identité, se demandant comment elle avait pu se tenir éloignée de tous ces gens qu'elle aimait tant...

Et puis des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens. Longs, un peu rugueux. Glacés... L'odeur de Drago emplit tous ses sens et elle se figea pour ne trahir ni sa surprise, ni son émoi. Et alors que les convives se pressaient autour du buffet, discutaient et se bousculaient amicalement dans l'ignorance la plus totale, elle resta suspendue dans les airs, terrifiée à l'idée que le moindre geste ne brise ce contact volé. Plus rien n'importait outre ce dos frôlant le sien, ces doigts qui s'accrochaient, ce pouce qui jouait avec le sien. Elle voulait plus... Une conversation, un baiser... Un instant isolé pour lui expliquer, s'excuser, le laisser l'aimer encore et encore et-

De nouveaux convives firent leur entrée dans le petit parc et autour d'eux, tous s'agitèrent. Rose ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, angoissée à l'idée de perdre à nouveau son attention. Et puis la main la relâcha d'un seul coup. Le dos disparut et des bruits de pas dans l'herbe lui permirent de comprendre qu'il était finalement parti. Rose se retourna d'un coup sec avec la volonté de le rattraper, elle ne rencontra qu'un regard bleu. Un regard un peu plus clair que le sien auquel elle s'était tant identifiée dans son enfance, entouré d'une multitude de tâche de rousseur. Taches de rousseur disparaissant sous le sang qui affluait à son visage, signe d'une colère qu'elle s'était promise, petite, de ne jamais provoquer.

Ron, Hermione et Hugo étaient finalement arrivés avec un peu de retard et, Rose en était certaine : son père adoptif n'avait rien loupé de ce bref contact avec Drago.

Le monde se mit subitement à tanguer et un étau enserra sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être ici, ni de les affronter, eux. Pas aujourd'hui...

Dans l'empressement, elle croisa le regard de Scorpius, murmura à distance des excuses, et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie du Parc avec le plus de discrétion. Peut-être courait-elle... Sa réalité avait disparu, sa conscience obnubilée par le fait de fuir loin, et vite.

Et puis une main lui happa soudainement le bras, lui arrachant un gémissement terrifié.

o

Drago s'était enfuit dès qu'il avait senti le regard de Weasley sur leurs doigts liés.

Il était monté à l'étage du Manoir que son fils avait loué pour célébrer ses fiançailles, à la recherche d'une salle de bain pour s'y enfermer, le cœur battant et les mains moites.

Il était stupide, ridicule, inconscient. Lui et Rose s'étaient séparés plus d'un an plus tôt, et sur un coup de tête, il avait saisi la première occasion pour lui voler un contact, aussi chaste soit-il. Et aussi peu discret soit-il. Il avait fallu une poignée de secondes à Ron Weasley pour saisir la tension qui liait les deux anciens amants.

« T'es qu'un con, pesta-t-il à lui-même.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. »

Drago sursauta, se retourna, juste à temps pour apercevoir le poing foncer sur son visage. Sonné, il heurta le mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour pallier les coups qui ne tarderaient pas à suivre, mais Ron Weasley le força à se redresser violemment, agrippant le col de sa robe pour le plaquer contre une porte.

« Espèce de petite ordure ! Pédophile !

\- Mais tu es complètement malade !

\- Touches pas à ma fille, sac à merde !

\- Arrête d'en faire une montagne ! Ce n'était que sa main !

\- Sa main, sa joue, son coude, qu'importe ! Tiens-toi loin d'elle !

\- Très bien, Weasmoche. Mais fait en sorte qu'elle aussi, elle ne s'approche pas de moi !

\- Ta gueule ! »

Nouveau coup, sur la mâchoire. Drago sentit son visage craquer, vit des étoiles danser, se redressa juste à temps pour repousser une nouvelle attaque.

« Putain, tu- »

Ron lui cracha au visage, Drago eu un mouvement de recul, sentit un genou lui percuter l'estomac. Son souffle se coupa, ses jambes lâchèrent. Il leva les deux mains en l'air pour supplier de mettre fin à cette pluie de coup.

« Stop ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, ok ?!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr ! »

Nouveau coup de pied, qui le repoussa au sol.

« Tu as touché à ma fille, Dégénéré !

\- Ouais ! Ouais, j'ai touché à ta fille ! hurla Drago en essuyant un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres. Et elle ne demandait que ça !

\- Oh, toi !

\- Elle ne DEMANDAIT que ça, ok ?! C'est fini ! Elle m'a plaqué ! »

Ron se figea, poing en l'air, regard écarquillé, alors que Drago se redressait douloureusement contre la paroi du couloir, tremblant.

« Elle m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille merde ! T'es content ? »

Son visage se contracta dans un sanglot ridicule et Drago détourna la tête pour masquer son émoi. Ron, essoufflé, s'appuya contre le mur en face de lui.

« Ouais. Je savais que j'avais bien élevé cette gamine. »

Drago le foudroya du regard alors que Ron semblait immensément fier de la réaction de Rose. Il regarda sa main dont les jointures commençaient à saigner.

« Ça fait quand même un bien fou de te frapper.

\- La prochaine fois, ne m'attaque pas par derrière que j'ai le plaisir de te défigurer aussi.

\- Estime-toi heureux qu'il te reste des dents.

\- Connard.

\- Salopard. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, massant sa mâchoire endolorie. Grâce à Merlin, les blessures à la moldue se guérissait facilement à l'aide de quelques sorts…

« Je peux aller profiter des fiançailles de mon fils maintenant ? »

o

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Rose resta interdite, la respiration sifflotante, le bras que son frère retenait saisit de spasmes.

Avec les années, Hugo était devenu le portrait craché de son père. Avec plus de carrure, se dit-elle, dû à la carrière de joueur professionnel qu'il avait choisi d'embrasser à son tour.

« Je- Je retourne, euh…

\- Tu pars. Sans même venir me voir. Encore. »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres alors que son jeune frère la fusillait du regard.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu serais là. Ta dernière lettre remonte à, quoi… six mois ? Et Maman m'a appris ce matin que tu avais quitté le Quidditch pour entrer au Ministère. Pas un mot, pas une nouvelle, même pas un bonjour, Rose !

\- Je… J'allais…

\- Hugo ? »

Le rouquin se tourna légèrement vers leur famille. Une jeune femme était sortie du lot et Rose était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Petite, fluette, aussi blonde qu'un champ de blé… Elle semblait aussi gênée et perdue que pouvait l'être Rose.

« Je voulais présenter ma petite amie à ma sœur. Mais bon, oublie.

\- Oh… »

Elle sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussettes, consciente de toute la déception qu'elle avait causée. Alors que son frère avait toujours été là pour elle.

« Hugo…

\- C'est bon, fou le camp si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Pardonne-moi… Tu sais bien que je suis la reine des connes.

\- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, reste ! Pour une fois !

\- Tu sais bien que… »

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel, un air blasé sur le visage et Rose sentit sa poitrine se serrer violemment.

« Les voir, sentir leur regard… Je ne peux pas ! Tu sais bien que…

\- Arrête donc tes gamineries ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu veux faire partie de cette famille ! On n'est pas assez nombreux pour que tu puisses ignorer nos parents ?

\- Non, je suis navrée… Demain. On peut manger ensemble demain. Je… Je peux t'offrir – vous offrir un repas au Chaudron Baveur. Rien que nous trois. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sourcils froncés, la jaugeant du regard.

« Promis ? Tu ne décommanderas pas ?

\- Juré, petit frère. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent subtilement et il haussa des épaules. Rose s'approcha d'un pas pour le serrer contre lui, aussi rapide que l'aurait été un clignement de paupières. Ils n'avaient jamais été démonstratifs, encore moins tactiles, mais il comptait. Et elle avait fait l'erreur de le négliger. Qui d'autre avait-elle blessé dans sa fuite stupide et son obsession Malefoyenne ?

Une porte derrière elle claqua et elle sursauta en direction du Manoir. Elle croisa le regard de Ron une fraction de seconde, se figea, hésita.

La Rose de son rêve avait-elle raison ? Avaient-ils payé les Bab's pour lui permettre d'intégrer l'équipe ?

Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas reconnaissante ? Pourquoi sentait-elle une toute nouvelle colère couler dans ses veines ? Qui étaient-ils pour-

Rose ferma les yeux, souffla, les rouvrit.

Sourire. Relativiser.

Elle adressa un vif adieu de la main à son frère et sa toute nouvelle compagne et fila.

o

Ses cheveux étincelaient à la lumière du soleil, aussi rouges que les feuilles des érables en pleine saison. Ils étincelaient, mais ne retiraient en rien la beauté de son visage, de sa peau pâle parsemée de discrètes taches de rousseur et l'éclat de ses yeux.

Drago était finalement rentré chez lui quelques instants plus tôt, promettant à son fils de rentrer se changer pour l'aider à mettre en ordre le lieu de réception. La fête avait pris fin juste avant que le jour ne se couche et il avait finalement oublié Rose. Mais la voir ainsi se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre dans l'allée de son jardin, ça avait un gout de nostalgie. Une nostalgie toute nouvelle puisqu'à présent, il connaissait son odeur et le gout de sa peau. Mieux… Il en rêvait.

Elle était là, enfin. Revenue… Mais pour combien de temps ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et son regard était de plus en plus fuyant. Regrettait-elle d'être venue ? Et si elle regrettait, reviendrait-elle un jour ? Et si elle ne revenait jamais, accepterait-il de la laisser à nouveau partir ? Et si elle revenait pour toujours, pardonnerait-il ?

Pour une fois dans sa vie, serait-il capable de pardonner ? Elle avait tenu son cœur dans son poing et l'avait broyé sans remord.

Lui restait-il encore assez de cœur pour l'aimer encore ?

« Ta lettre… Tu le pensais ? »

Sa lettre.

La douleur et le chagrin brisèrent toute pensée.

« Je dois retourner au Manoir pour-

\- Tu me déteste, Drago ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu le penses toujours ? »

Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et sa voix et il n'en ressenti aucune peine. Simplement de la colère. Celle d'avoir été blessé. Celle de l'avoir poussée à le blesser encore et encore.

« Je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, et je n'aurais jamais dû mentir à ma famille et à Scorpius. J'ai eu tort sur toute la ligne. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'observer mais ne pouvait pas non plus bouger. C'était comme se torturer encore et encore. L'oublier, c'est bien ce qu'il aurait voulu.

« Et si tu me détestes… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, Drago ? Ce contact tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Je… Si tu ne veux plus me voir, d'accord, mais je ne comprends pas. Dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu attends de moi ! »

Drago frissonna, ses sourcils se fronçant malgré lui. Avait-il non seulement une réponse à lui apporter ? Lorsque ça concernait Rose, il nageait en plein brouillard.

L'envie de fuir la situation et de claquer cette porte fit frémir ses muscles mais son corps bougea pour lui : il se décala pour lui laisser l'entrée libre. Elle hésita, puis se glissa dans l'étroit passage. Son bras frôla son torse, un unique instant. Elle fit quelques pas, s'immobilisa, et fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules d'un geste imprécis.

Le claquement de la porte sembla les ramener dans une certaine réalité. Elle se retourna, sourit à moitié, puis détailla du regard l'entrée qui n'avait pas changé.

Jusqu'à tomber sur le meuble ou reposait la baguette du Maitre des lieux et à côté…

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'enveloppe qu'il avait décidé de ne pas envoyer était toujours posée là, avec ces quatre lettres couchées sur le parchemin comme un appel à la lecture. Trop tard pour la détruire. Elle s'immobilisa une fraction de secondes peut être, puis saisit la missive qui lui était destiné.

Lui se sentit faiblir. Il se retint de l'arracher de ses mains avant qu'elle ne brise la cire. Tout était si personnel… Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Tremblant, Drago s'échappa de l'entrée sans un regard, fonçant dans sa cuisine et surtout vers le placard sous l'évier, où les meilleurs de ses Scotchs moldus étaient dissimulés de tous. Un secret qu'il avait pourtant partagé avec elle dès le premier soir.

De l'entrée, les froissements lui parvenaient et attisaient le feu qui brulait sa poitrine. Même l'alcool était inutile pour anesthésier la douleur et l'angoisse. A quelques mètres, son destin se jouait de lui-même. Il y avait un monde entre sa dernière lettre envoyée, plusieurs mois plus tôt, et celle qu'elle dévorait à présent, écrite dans un sursaut d'émotion, la peur de la voir quitter ce monde tétanisant tous ses membres.

« Drago… »

Il ne levait pas les yeux, incapable. Se versant un nouveau verre pour l'avaler d'une simple gorgée.

« Drago. » répéta-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

Une fois encore, son corps n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il se tourna vers elle et plaqua ces lèvres sur les siennes avec un peu trop de rudesse. Il s'éloigna, incapable d'exprimer cette envie de la faire taire et d'en même temps de ne rien dire. A quoi bon ? Elle avait tout lu.

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais elle le retint avec cette lueur dans les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cet éclat tout nouveau qui brulait de doutes. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très raisonnable de rester auprès de lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Rose ? »

Sa voix était si rauque. Elle ferma les yeux, sa main glissant de son épaule à sa nuque. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'appeler à ne plus parler.

Drago s'éloigna juste une fraction de seconde. Juste assez pour happer son regard entre deux baisers, ses prunelles sombres et cet éclat… Encore lui.

Elle ressemblait à un oiseau fou et contre ses lèvres, sa peau avait le gout d'une gourmandise d'enfance savourée après plusieurs années d'abstinence. Il mourrait d'envie de la cueillir toute entière mais pouvait-il se le permettre sans briser ce tout nouvel élan qui semblait animer chacun de ses gestes ?

Rose se foutait bien de toutes les questions qui brulait dans les pupilles de son amant. Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, le visage terriblement résigné, elle s'éloigna puis tira inlassablement sur le tissu de sa robe pour dévoiler ses jambes si fines et l'appeler à plus. Si fines… Elle était si amaigrie qu'il en éprouva aussitôt un violent sentiment de malaise.

« Attends. »

Soudainement, son corps devenait porcelaine. Il s'écarta d'un seul coup, le cœur battant et la respiration brulante. L'année passée loin d'elle lui sauta à la gorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas ainsi bruler les étapes. Elle avait été blessée, bien trop récemment, et lui n'était plus le même. Il avait vieilli, en trahissait les rides sur ses mains qui tranchaient tant avec le fermeté de sa peau.

« Je vais bien » souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait compris ce qui le freinait. Elle comprenait toujours ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Prenant l'une de ses mains entre ses doigts, elle remonta vers sa mâchoire brisée lors de la dernière chute. La magie avait effacée toute trace de l'accident, physiquement du moins, mais pour lui…

« Que fais-tu là ? Si tu vas bien, pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur un terrain avec ton équipe ?

\- Je suis revenue pour… pour Scorp' et pour Lucy et…

\- Tu n'es même pas restée au repas de fiançailles. »

Un sourire amer brouilla ses traits.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout ça ? On allait… J'allais… »

Son regard s'assombrit de nouveau et un instant, Drago cru qu'elle allait sauter à son cou mais elle n'en fit rien. Un bruissement de soie et ses longues jambes disparurent. Elle souffla longuement.

« Je voulais y aller. Je pensais être suffisamment forte pour supporter de les voir à nouveau, les Weasley. Affronter mes choix. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Mais toi… »

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et Drago pouvait à présent sentir ses seins s'écraser contre son torse à chacune de ses respirations. Elle murmurait mais ses paroles résonnaient en lui aussi fort que si elle les avait criés dans un mégaphone.

« Tu mérites mieux que moi, tu sais, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant de nouveau. Tu mérites mieux qu'un homme qui a le double de ton âge, qui ne peux rien t'offrir, et qui te fais miroiter pendant une année.

\- Et si au contraire, c'était toi qui méritait mieux ? Je t'ai fui, je t'ai trompé mille fois avec un autre homme.

\- On n'était pas ensemble, Rose. Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Tu m'as donné ton cœur, et je l'ai écrasé. En toute conscience je l'ai fait. En toute conscience.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Toi, cesse de me repousser. J'en ai assez de devoir me battre contre quelque chose d'aussi limpide que nous deux.

\- Rien n'est limpide entre nous…

\- Qu'est ce qui ne nous rend pas limpide ? »

Drago leva les yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait bien trop. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, si proches, son souffle enivrait tous ses sens. Et son esprit s'embruma jusqu'à bruler le moindre des arguments.

« Scorpius, nos familles, notre âge… Il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous, Rose.

\- Non, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. Je suis devenue forte par rapport à tout ça, tu sais. Par rapport au regard des autres. Tu m'as rendue forte. En me demandant de partir, tu m'as rendue autonome. J'ai appris à me confronter à moi-même et à faire des choix… J'ai compris que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, ou de Scorpius, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas victime du destin mais maitre. Et mon choix, c'est de revenir ici, et surtout auprès de toi. Pardonne-moi d'être partie. Pardonne-moi d'être partie… »

Elle se stoppa un instant, les lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes, l'air un peu perdu, cherchant ses mots.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir aimé un autre que toi. Pardonne-moi d'insister. Pardonne-moi, Drago. »

Il respirait si fort que c'était comme si un orage se déchainait et que le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Ou alors n'était-ce que parce que le monde avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux…

« Et si on arrêtait de se battre ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux clos. Si on arrêtait de vouloir contrôler quelque chose qui nous dépasse et si nous nous faisions confiance ? Je t'offre ma vie. C'est un cadeau fait par une adulte en pleine conscience, avec tout son cœur, prête à en assumer toutes les conséquences. Par Merlin… Pourrais-tu enfin accepter ? M'accepter, moi ?

\- Rose, je… J'aimerais mais- »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains déposant ses lèvres sur son front, incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une phrase correcte. Le plus simple aurait été de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience pour qu'elle se taise, qu'elle cesse de poser des questions, de réclamer ce qu'il ne pouvait lui donner.

« Si tu m'aimes alors accepte-moi… Je ne comprends pas. Il y en a une autre ? »

Drago fut prit malgré lui d'un rire, il s'éloigna pour la regarder à nouveau, et puis se tut. Son cœur le brulait. Sa vulnérabilité l'assassinait à coup de poignard… Il n'avait qu'à la pousser du bout du doigt pour qu'elle s'écrase en mille morceaux sur le sol.

« Bien sûr que non, Rose. Comment veux-tu qu'il y en ait une autre ? »

Ce n'était pas bien… Elle ne pouvait pas décemment se mettre à nue de cette manière, devant lui, lui donner toutes les cartes pour l'anéantir.

Il l'aimait, mais il était Malefoy. Si lui-même ne la détruisait pas, emporté par la colère, son nom et son histoire le ferait sans un espoir. Astoria avait toujours été forte et indépendante. Rose avait peut être déjà trop subi… La détermination brillait dans son regard mais tout son être avait été fragilisé par les épreuves, et une âme en reconstruction manquait toujours trop de défense.

« Tu te rends compte… souffla-t-il les yeux clos. Tu te rends compte que bien plus que notre âge, que nos proches, me côtoyer publiquement n'est pas simple ?

\- J'ai déjà fait la une des journaux à ragot. Je sais.

\- Pas pour… Je parle du regard des inconnus dans la rue, des remarques, des actes de discrimination. Mon nom a été sali par des meurtres, des actes de torture, de la manipulation…

\- C'est fini tout ça. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas ton père.

\- Pas tout le monde. Et… Le fait que j'ai le double de ton âge, Rose… Personne ne passera à côté, personne ne s'empêchera de juger. Tu en es bien consciente ? »

Elle baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, traversée par un léger tremblement. Elle saisit sa main, noua ses doigts aux siens, inspira jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

« Tu seras là, toi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Rose…

\- J'ai fait mon choix. Je sais à quoi je m'expose. Mais je sais surtout ce que je gagne, Drago… Laisse-nous essayer. »

Essayer, n'était-ce pas déjà trop ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an, ils avaient tout deux changé. S'entendraient-il comme avant ? Parviendraient-ils à rester soudés face aux épreuves qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de devoir affronter ?

Drago souffla, l'attirant contre lui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu causeras un jour ma perte, Rose Weasley. »

Elle sourit contre son torse, se détendit de tout son être.

* * *

Alors alors alors ? Sympa cette petite baston entre Ron et Drago ? Huhu !

Petite information/PUB ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas connaisseur, ce chapitre est un peu un Missing Moment du deuxième chapitre de "Twelve Years of Lucy" ! Voilà voilà ! :mg:

Et petite annonce qui me met dans une joie folle ! **MON TEXTE "L'année la plus chaude de tous les temps" A ETE PROPOSEE POUR LA SELECTION DE MARS 2019 D'HARRY POTTER FANFICTION SUR LE THEME "PARENTS" ! AIEAIEAIEAIE !**

Je suis vraiment super contente parce que c'est un texte qui me tient vraiment beaucoup à coeur et comme je m'apprête moi-même à devenir maman d'un bébé Jean-Jacques BAH VOILA QUOI ! (oui c'est un garçon ! AIEAIEAIEAIE !)

Bon enfin, après cette interlude d'émulsion d'hormones de femme enceinte, si l'envie vous prend d'aller le lire et de me laisser une petite review là-bas bah c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueille ! C'est un texte très court alors viendez viendez ! Et puis s'il vous prend voter pour la sélection et que mon texte fait partie de vos préférés, un très grand merci à vous 3

En tout cas, merci d'être passé hein ! voilà qui me fait grand plaisir... J'espère que vous avez apprécié vous aussi ! :mg:

A bientôt !


End file.
